


50 Shades of Blaine

by patriarchalparadigm



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Klaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 77,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patriarchalparadigm/pseuds/patriarchalparadigm
Summary: Loosely based on E.L. James' novel 50 Shades of Grey, Blaine Anderson a student at Washington state is put in an unlikely situation when his roommate Wes becomes sick and ask Blaine to help him out with a school project. Blaine immediately says yes, however, what he doesn't know is that he is interviewing big wig CEO of the fashion industry Kurt Hummel. What will happen when Blaine who is riddled with social anxiety and Kurt who is a tough nut to crack cross paths in the most unlikely way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi reader! I am so happy you choose to read my story, but I do have a little disclaimer about the plot. As you saw in the summary this story is very loosely based on 50 Shades, meaning I took the setting and some important events that I could work with and pasted it into Blaine and Kurt's life story. I have read the books before and had just recently come to the realization that the books could be reworked to fit Blaine and Kurt and tell a completely amazing story. So with that, I hope you enjoy! Also feel free to comment and tell me your thoughts on my story. 
> 
> P.S. This is my first time posting on this platform, so also feel free to tell me things I am doing wrong, like tagging or whatever. 
> 
> Also: Check out 50 Shades of Grey by E.L. James, the storyline is amazing a true love classic.

BLAINES POV  
The wind rustled the trees as Blaine walked past them and he pulled his jacket closer to him, willing it to warm his body, although it didn’t do much help. It was a cold crisp September morning in Seattle. Blaine had begun his usual route to campus from his apartment and he was beginning to wonder why he didn’t bundle up more. He had been going to college in Seattle for almost four years he should be used to the cold gloomy weather. But he did always dress for the destination and not the weather outside so he really couldn’t blame himself. 

He finally reaches his building and prepares himself for the flight of stairs that always take him by surprise but eventually he’s seated in a new classroom for the start of his last semester of college. He was nervous and excited at the same time. Excited about finally having his teaching bur nervous about what to do with it once he had attained it. It’s all a little nerve-wracking but he’s handled worse things. 

When class is over with he moves onto his second and then the third class of the day, eventually getting back into the college rhythm of things since summer break had put a halt to his education. Soon his third class came to an end and before he knew it he was on his way home just to repeat the cycle all over again. 

Arriving home he unlocked his door and before he even sat his keys down he heard a series of coughs resonate from the living room. He dropped his coat on the back of one of the kitchen chairs and made his way to the noise. 

When he left this morning his roommate, Wes was feeling a little under the weather but he thought he would at least feel a little better as to attend his afternoon classes but from what he saw, his body sprawled out on the couch a mound of tissues at his feet, he realized it was worse than he imagined. 

“Hey, Wes, how you feeling bud?” He said softly, taking a seat in the chair opposite him. 

Wes raised his head, opened his mouth to speak, let out a series of coughs, gave Blaine a pitying look and then answered “not great” 

“I’m sorry man, you look awful, is there anything I can do?” Blaine asked, he felt awful for his friend, and to miss his first day of classes must be pretty awful as well. 

But at this request Wes perked up, to which Blaine leaned up in his chair, awaiting his answer. 

“I’m so *cough* glad you asked Blaine” Wes answered. “Because I kinda * a cough* need your help with a midterm *cough* assignment” 

After this, he throws himself into a fit of coughs but he manages to point to his laptop which is open and showed a class syllabus. 

Blaine takes the laptop and scans the assignment but he’s also intrigued on how Wes could need his help on midterm assignment when it’s not the middle of the term? It’s just the beginning. 

“Wes, it’s a midterm assignment,” Blaine says reading more of the instructions, “you have half of the semester to get it done and I really don’t think you will be sick for that long” he gives a confused look to Wes who looked defeated after coughing so much, but sits up anyways and gives Blaine an explanation. 

“It is a midterm *cough* assignment, but my professor who is already a bit of an ass *cough* told me when I emailed him and said *cough* I was sick that I had to fast track the first part *fit of coughs* of the assignment so that I’m not behind when I return” he finishes slumping back on the couch. 

Blaine wants to ask what the first part of the assignment is but seeing how our Wes makes his eyes trail back to the document and scan it for a layout of the assignment. And then he finds it. 

Part one: Interview someone from the provided list (emails are given beside the name) and ask them a series of questions about their profession, personal life and job experience which will be used later to comprise an article, these articles will be the basis of the entire assignment and will help you along on step two. 

“Wow,” Blaine said after reading it all, “that’s a lot, but I’m still confused on what you are asking me to do” 

Wes lifts his head off of the couch and gives him a “really dude??” kind of look and Blaine just shrugs. 

“Blaine, listen it’s *cough* simple, I already emailed the guy from the list *cough cough* we’ve set a date, I’ve written the questions *cough* all you have to do is strut your little behind *cough* into his office and interview him” 

Blaine laughed, “you know for someone so sick you think you would be focused more on your health and not my ass” 

Wes waved his hand in the air signaling defeat, and Blaine laughed some more. “Will you do it or not?” Wes pressed. 

“Yes,” Blaine said instantly. Wes had done so much for him throughout the years he really couldn’t say no. But he could feel his anxiety level rising, he’s so shy and introverted this is going to be a lot of work for him. 

“Well the dates today so...*cough cough* I was hoping you would say yes,” Wes said shyly, and then he catches sight of Blaine facial expression. “You will be okay Blaine *cough* it’s just an interview. You can *cough* call me after” 

A knowing smile crept across Blaine’s lips, Wes had dealt with his many panic attacks and awkward mannerisms that he knows exactly what he is worried about. This solidified his need to do this for Wes. 

Blaine let out a sigh “you going to give me the details” 

“Yes!” Wes bounded as he scrambled around the papers on the coffee table. He finally found the right ones and handed Blaine a notebook with the questions were written in and a torn sheet of paper with an address and a name. Blaine carefully read the name printed there. 

“Kurt Hummel?” He said more to himself than to Wes but he answered anyway. 

“Yeah, I don’t expect you to know him my class fulfills my fine arts requirement so it’s all the fashion industry and the list of names were people from said industry who help out with the assignment every year” 

When Blaine nodded, signaling he wanted to know more Wes continued, “he’s apparently a big wig. I’m surprised I even got him. He’s big, he’s gay and he’s perfect for my article. So really try not to screw it up” Wes teases. 

But Blaine can’t even think straight right now. The more Wes describes the man the more nervous he becomes. It was really going to take all his might not to freak out before he even starts the interview. 

“Okay, well that’s reassuring” he jokes. He then stands and collects his coat, and turns back to Wes. 

“You sure you will be able to get there. I can write better directions, not just the address?” Wes asks. 

“Wes, I do have a GPS” and then he added, “and a 4.0 GPA, I think I can handle it” this made his roommate laugh which was exactly what he was trying to do. 

“Feel better Wes, I’ve got it covered, don’t worry” he called on his way out the door making his way to the parking garage and hopping in his car. 

The address took him right to a huge rectangular building and he pulled his car right up to it and parked on the curb. He shot a quick text to Wes telling him he had arrived safe and sound and then he allowed himself to sink down into his seat. Why was he so nervous about this. Wes had done all the work all he had to do was present it. 

He reached up and dropped down the mirror and looked at his hair. His curly untamed mop was out of control. He used his fingers to smooth it down making it a little better. He looked down at his outfit. A green and purple checkered shirt and a green bow tie, it wasn’t his favorite look but it would have to do. 

He took one more look at his hair before getting out and paying the meter. He felt a slight drizzle not uncommon for Seattle and rushed inside in an attempt to save his hair from frizzing out. 

Once inside he got a better look at the place. Everything was sleek and clean. The walls had a metallic theme which made everything reflective and very very intimidating. He spotted the receptionist to the left of him and began walking in her direction. She smiled as he approached, and he told her he had an appointment for an interview with Mr. Hummel. 

She smiled again and he was beginning to think it was a little tiring smiling so much, she ducked her head and typed furiously on the keyboard. Moments later she popped back up, “Wesley Davidson?” She asked in the question. Blaine wondered if he should correct her or if it really mattered, as soon as he opened his mouth to do so she spoke again, “Mr. Hummel will see you now” 

She gestured her hand towards the right and another woman appeared almost identical to the receptionist. “Andrea will show you the way” she piped up again when he didn’t move. 

He nodded at her and thanked her for whatever reason and followed the blonde woman to an elevator which they took all the way to the top floor and then down a long hallway. When she reached the end she stood by a door off to the right and motioned for me to open it. 

He opened the door and before he could get a good sense of his surroundings he felt his feet catch under themselves and the next thing he knew he was on the floor, notebook sprawled out in front of him. He didn’t want to get up. He wanted to lay there and die of embarrassment but then he heard feet shuffling and a soft worried voice say “oh no, are you okay?”, he then realized he would have to get back up and continue on with civilization. 

He pushed himself up and that’s when he caught sight of a hand held out to him, which he took to steady himself. The contact was brief but he could have sworn his hand started tingling. Once he corrected himself and his embarrassment faded a little he allowed himself to make eye contact with who he assumed was Mr. Hummel. His blue eyes bore into his as Blaine took in his appearance. Sleek white button down, black jacket and oh so tight black pants. He had to avert his eyes quickly from lingering on the other man's junk for too long. Mr. Hummel really was the picture of beauty. 

“You okay Mr. Davidson? I retrieved your notebook off the floor” he said, gently placing the notebook between them. This snaps Blaine out of his thoughts as he feels the need to correct his mistake. 

“Actually, my names Blaine, Blaine Anderson, Wes-or uh, Mr. Davidson is my roommate. He’s got the flu so he asked me to fill in for him” he explained, grabbing the notebook between them. 

“Oh” is all Mr. Hummel says as he turns on his heels and makes his way back to his desk, sitting at it he gestured for Blaine to take the seat in front of him. Blaine makes his way over. Feeling his nerves climb back up to maximum capacity again, he sits and opened his notebook to the first page reading the question. He reads and then rereads it again until it’s memorized, he keeps his head down a little while longer though as he takes a couple deep breathes in order to stop his rapidly beating heart. 

“Whenever your ready” the man prompts. And Blaine nods reading the question one more time before he finally opens his mouth. 

“So you are at the top of the fashion ladder, but no one ever makes it to the top alone, so I would like to ask to what do you-“ 

“To what do I owe my success?” Mr. Hummel interjects with a knowing smile. 

“Yup” is all Blaine can manage to say, damn Wes and these stupid overused questions. He can feel his hands shaking and he balls them into fish and shoved them under his legs. 

Blaine watched as Mr. Hummel chuckled as he got up from his desk and walked around it to sit in the seat next to him. 

“I think I need to rephrase the question to say “to whom do I owe my success” because then I can give a more accurate answer. Which would ultimately be my Dad, he helped me so much early on in life and through all the rough parts in the middle that I would never have been able to even think about making it higher up in the fashion industry or I’d even go as far to say I would have never even thought about going to college and living a successful life without his guidance” 

Blaine was mesmerized by his answer, he was so intent on listening that he forgot he actually had to write stuff down. This man sitting before him is so beautiful and humble and just everything Blaine admires, but it’s a silly pipe dream so he stashes it deep down in his mind. As he catches the tail end of the answer he jots a few things down, “dad, success, tough life” Yes, he thought I can decipher that when I get home. 

When he’s finished writing he sneaks a peek at Mr. Hummel to find he’s already staring at him, this makes him blush and he hopes the other man just takes this as nervous, as he flips the page and reads the second question. 

 

KURTS POV  
This interview that was supposed to be a waste of his time has seemingly turned his day around. From the moment Mr. Anderson stumbled into his office and he realized it wasn’t another fashion student eager to quiz their idol he began to relax a little. But with the younger boys blush and awkward interview skills he realized he was much more than just a fill-in, and maybe just maybe Kurt was a little attracted to him. It was a long time since Kurt was in any real relationship. Maybe him stumbling directly into Kurt’s office was a sign. He takes advantage of this as the boy begins reading over the second question. 

“So, Mr. Blaine Anderson,” he begins and he watches his head snap up, his face showing his confusion and then it settles on a strange emotion, curiosity. 

“I think it’s only fair since you are getting to know me that I get to know you” 

Blaine’s face lit up with surprise, and then he settled back down into his shy state, “I-I don’t understand, why would you want to ask me questions, I’m just a fill-in” he closed his mouth, and then a thought registered across his face and he says “you can call me Blaine, just Blaine” he looked down and frankly all around the room just anywhere other than at Kurt’s face. 

Kurt could see how much unease he was causing the boy and he knew this was no way to get to know another person. He cursed himself for making Blaine uncomfortable, all he wanted to do was wrap him up in a hug which is highly unprofessional. He thought for a quick moment and then remembered an interview strategy he learned in his training to become a CEO. 

“Well Blaine, interviewing is never easy, especially if you are not even supposed to be asking the questions in the first place so I thought maybe if we make this interview a conversation it would flow easier and make you a little more comfortable” he eyed Blaine, willing him to believe his ploy, which will kill two birds with one stone. Getting to know Blaine and making him less nervous. 

Blaine seemed to believe it as his shoulders un-hunched and he learned a little back it in his chair, but all he said was “okay” but then again that was really all Kurt needed. 

“You can call me Kurt if that makes it less formal” Blaine nodded and he continued, “so why don’t you tell me your major I assume since your roommates still in college you are as well?” 

“Yes, I am. I’m in my last semester, I want to be an elementary school teacher” he finishes with enthusiasm, which tells Kurt he’s really passionate about it, and this for some reason makes him really happy. 

 

BLANES POV  
Blaine feels more relaxed already as they flow into an easy conversation about each other. Blaine talks about his love for teaching and Kurt tells him there is always a need for more teachers. Kurt tells him how he got started in the fashion industry and Blaine tells him he admires his Dad and he wishes his family was a little more accepting of his lifestyle choices. Kurt was right about the strategy and it made Blaine relax more and more they talked openly he totally forgot about the written questions he was supposed to be answering, that was until there was a knock on the office door. 

Blaine watched annoyance stretch across Kurt’s face before he yelled for whoever was at the door to come in. Andrea, the lady who helped him earlier made an appearance. 

“I’m sorry for interrupting Mr. Hummel but you’ve got a 3:00 that’s been waiting for quite some time,” she says timidly and Blaine gets the impression that Kurt runs a tight ship around the office. 

Blaine watched as Kurt looked at him and made a snap decision, “cancel it, I’m not done in here” Andrea, was surprised by his answer, but nodded her head anyway and ducked out of the door. 

Blaine felt immediately bad. He never wanted to keep anyone waiting or take up Kurt’s time just because he was a little scared to ask simple questions. 

Blaine stands and is surprised when Kurt automatically stands with him. “Kurt, you don’t have to do that, I think I have enough I can go, I don’t want to take up your time,” he says nervously beginning to head towards the door. 

Kurt catches him on the back of the arm stopping him and he felt himself tense at the touch even though the contact felt good to him. He knew Kurt could sense his tension but he keeps his hand in place and uses it to go around Blaine, to face him. “You only have one question answered Blaine, that’s hardly finished” 

Blaine found it hard to be face to face with Kurt and tell him no, he also found it harder to jerk his arm away but he did. “I’m sorry I have to go” he managed to squeak out before he turned on his heels and made a beeline for the elevator. Halfway through his escape, he realized he left his notebook on the table and he felt so ashamed for letting Wes down like this but he was so overwhelmed. Kurt was so nice and forgiving and accepting of his problems and he just wasn’t used to it. 

He reached the elevator and dashed in. The doors took an extremely long time to close and in that time he saw Kurt step in front of the doors. His face was in shock, and he realized that his own face must look pretty bad if Kurt’s looked like that. 

“Blaine” he spoke, sounding out of breath. 

“Kurt” Blaine whispered back, just as the doors came to a close.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine and Wes celebrate recent events together at a club. What starts as a fun evening ends up to be the best night in Blaine's eyes.

When Blaine reached the door out of the building his head was still jumbled with all these different emotion and thoughts that even when he got to the door and saw it was raining he rushed out anyway. He stopped in the middle of the street causing many people to angrily mumble under their breath as they move to go around him but he didn’t care. He lifted his head up towards the sky and felt the heavy drizzle seep into his hair, down his face, and onto his clothes. He stood like that for a while. Letting the rain clear his head, and when he felt like he could finally decipher all his thoughts from one another he started walking towards his car. 

The drive back home was silent as Blaine tried to gather his thoughts. He let Wes down, he made a fool of himself in front of a really sweet guy, he made up an imaginary crush inside his head. There are so many others but those are the main ones. He wanted to stop so many times while on his way home. He didn’t want to go home and face Wes’ disappointing looks since he can’t really speak without coughing. A couple times he actually did pull over. When his nerves got the best of him and he felt his hands shaking so bad he couldn’t continue to drive. Once he calmed down he set back on his route home. That’s another thing he would have to deal with. Telling Wes why he was so late. 

When he unlocked the door he had already prepared a little speech to tell Wes exactly what happened, trying not to sugar coat it but also trying not to make himself look like a complete douchebag, but either way, he let Wes down big time and he deserves whatever Wes wants to throw at him. 

He stepped inside and was immediately met with a suffocating hug from his sick roommate, he could not have been more shocked. 

“You alright there bud?” Blaine asked, not desperate enough to approach the topic just yet. 

Wes pulled back and let out a loud raspy “YES!!” before telling Blaine how proud he was of him. Needless to say, Blaine was highly confused. 

“Wes..” he said practically prying his roommate off of him, “will you tell me what’s going on?” 

Wes let go of him and ran to get his laptop before he shoved it in Blaine’s face. “I don’t know what you did, but you did something. I got an email from a Mr. Kurt Hummel a couple of minutes ago and he answered all my questions, Blaine! Even the really personal ones!” 

Blaine took a closer look at the laptop and sure enough, he had. He took his finger and scrolled through the email. At least 25 questions all answered. Maybe leaving that notebook was a blessing after all. 

Blaine didn’t really know what to say so he didn’t say anything at all. He just blew past Wes who was still checking out the contents of the email and made his way to the kitchen. All this thinking and stressing and almost on the verge of an anxiety attack has made him hungry. He opened the fridge and pulled out the contents for a sandwich and began making it before he realized Wes might want one too. “Hey I’m making a sandwich, you want one?” 

Wes snapped up from his computer and eyed Blaine suspiciously, maybe not saying anything wasn’t the best idea. 

“No, I’m good, but Blaine what’s up? Something happens at the interview, or maybe after it” then he paused before he said the next part “did someone make fun of you again? I swear I’ll beat their ass it’s not funny to have anxiety” Wes finished snapping his laptop shut and making his way over to Blaine. 

Blaine sunk his head and focused on undoing the bread bag. The amount of times Blaine has come home and cried to Wes about someone making fun of his problems is a lot more than he would like to say. He felt sorry for Wes having to deal with this, but he had to remind himself that Wes was his friend and he wanted to hear about what’s bothering him. 

“No, that’s not-what's not it” Blaine began. He looked up at Wes and his roommate gave him a reassuring smile. “I kind of freaked out at the office. Kurt--Ur, Mr. Hummel is very intimidating and he sat so very close to me, and he wanted to talk to me. Like get to know me he asked me questions” 

“So you had a conversation?” Wes asked still not getting it. But there was nothing to get. Any other normal human being would have been fine. It was Blaine who freaked out in normal situations. Blaine who made stuff up in his head. He tried to search for the right words to explain it to Wes but eventually feeling the prolonged silence he gave up. 

“Yeah” Blaine answered. And then he watched as Wes smiled. And this made Blaine nervous. 

“He’s kind of cute isn’t he, all business-like, running the fashion industry all by himself,” Wes says mockingly, and Blaine finally gets what the smile was about. 

Blaine cast his eyes down to his sandwich and hiding a shy smile “If you're attracted to that kind of human” is all Blane can say because he is indeed attracted to that kind of human. 

“The hot kind of human?” Wes says jokingly. And Blaine just laughs. 

“You know what?” Wes continues eyeing his sandwich, “I wasn’t hungry and then you made the sandwich and I can see the sandwich and I can smell the sandwich and now I kinda want the sandwich” 

Blaine laughs and shoves his sandwich towards Wes, “your cough is gone” 

“Yeah” Wes answered between bites, “I took some cough medicine now I feel like a million bucks, let’s go out tonight” 

“Woah, slow your roll I really don’t think you should be going out, you were basically bedridden this morning” Blaine points out, although going out would put his mind at ease. 

“You’re stressed Blaine, I can tell today has been tough for you, let’s go out and take your mind off of things a bit, plus we need to celebrate” 

Blaine gives Wes a weird look, “celebrate what?” 

“Well, there’s a lot of reason to celebrate actually, we’re seniors and have been for a whole semester and we haven’t drunk to that, the fall semester oddly started on a Friday which is like a telltale sign to party, also the final and most important reason...Blaine has a crush” Wes ended with a smile, reaching across the counter to punch Blaine lightly in the arm. 

Blaine punches him back, “it’s really only considered a crush if you have a chance, which I don’t” 

“Who says you don’t Blaine! This could be it, you are always saying you are waiting for the right man and he may be it” 

Blaine sighs, Wes is right. They did have kind of a connection. And the whole stopping in front of the elevator thing is weird. And he was his saving grace with the questions. Blaine shook his head. 

“No okay, it’s just not that simple. But…” Blaine started, and Wes perked up, “for the other two reasons, sure let’s party” 

Wes let out a whoop and clapped Blaine on the back. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They arrived at the club a little later in the night after they had both showered and Wes had downed more cough syrup their beeper arrived. 

The place was packed as usual and Blaine was a little anxious being in such a crowded place but Wes knew of his reservations and kept him close. Once Blaine, of course, had alcohol in his system all his worries would drift away. 

He had to admit when Wes was right, he was right. As the night went on Blaine began to feel his anxieties slowly trickle away. He knew he drank far more than he should have but with each drink, another one of his worries was pushed deep down and he allowed himself to relax and actually have some fun. 

About an hour or two in the drinks were really starting to get to him, he was in the middle of dancing on some dude when he felt a little nauseous and he knew he needed to step outside. 

He turned to the stranger and excused himself, making his way out of the club. The cool air that surrounded the night was lovely compared to that stuffy club. He wrapped his arms around himself and as the wind hit his face he already began to feel slightly better. He was letting his mind unconsciously drift over the good events in Kurt’s office today when he felt two heavy arms wrap around him. His eyes snapped open and he whirled to discover the man he was dancing with only a few moments ago had followed him outside. 

Blaine pushed against his arms, but to no avail, he was too weak. “I’ve been wanting to kiss your pretty little ass all night” the man spoke, and his voice made Blaine really scared. 

Nothing like this had ever happened to him, he was terrified and his drunk mind was making everything harder to figure out. “What are you doing?” he asked with confusion in his voice, trying to push the man's arms off of his waist the best the could in his drunk state, “just leave me alone, I don’t want this” Blaine pleaded, and he wondered where Wes was. 

“Come on, pretty boy” he pleaded, the stranger's arms wrapped around him like a cacoon, he felt the mans hot breath on his neck and Blaine closed his eyes and braced for impact, but none came. Instead, he felt the man's arms being ripped away from him, and a voice all so familiar rang in the air. 

“He said no!” Blaine snapped his eyes opened at the sudden movement and the loud voice. He couldn’t believe what he saw. Kurt Hummel was standing in front of him, one hand on Blaine’s arm keeping him behind his body as he held the other arm out in front of him as a warning not to come any closer. But by the looks of it the man had been thoroughly scared, and he stalked off down the street. 

The minute he was out of sight Kurt turned to Blaine, worry etched across his face. He took both of Blaine’s hands in his and squeezed them lightly, “Blaine are you okay? Did that guy hurt you?” Kurt could hear the anger in his voice and he willed himself to calm down and not scare Blaine again. 

Blaine was in awe of what just happened and he had so many questions running through his head his mind began to jumble up again and with the alcohol already making his head swim it was not a good combination. How did Kurt get here? Did he follow him? Who was he with? Man Kurt looked really pretty right now...

“Blaine,” Kurt said again gently. And Blaine realized he had to answer in order to not look like a weirdo but when he opened his mouth it wasn’t words that came out, it was vomit. He leaned down and let it all out. He heaved feeling his body shake with each hurl, he was thankful that he was able to push out of Kurt’s hands and throw up beside him, instead of actually on him. As he finished he could feel Kurt’s hands on his back. Gently rubbing circles and that’s when he remembered he just threw up in front of his (as Wes would call him) crush. 

“Oh god” Blaine spoke, still leaned over, hands on his knees. 

“It’s okay Blaine” Kurt soothed. 

“Oh god,” he repeated because it was really all he could say. 

“Why don’t you stand up” Kurt prodded. He then gently grabbed Blaine’s arms and helped him into an upright position. Kurt couldn’t believe the sight of Blaine. His face was pale and his hands were shaking. He felt such a need to comfort the boy, but he’d only just met him. Fuck it, Kurt thought, if he hadn’t been there in the first place to scare away that jerk then Blaine would have been in worse trouble. 

Kurt grabbed Blaine’s hand, “Come on, I’m taking you home,” he said as he began to lead him to his car. 

But Blaine couldn’t just go with Kurt, he couldn’t leave Wes, he didn’t feel very well, his thoughts were all fuzzy but he knew one thing for sure. He couldn’t leave without telling Wes. 

Blaine tugged on Kurt’s hand, and this caused Kurt to stop and shoot him a questioning look. 

“We have to tell Wes that I'm leaving, I can’t just go without telling him” his words slurred a little but he didn’t think Kurt minded.

“I’ll get Rachel to tell him,” Kurt said quickly, tugging a little more on Blaine’s hand. 

Who’s Rachel, is that who he’s here with? Who else is he here with? I thought he was gay. Blaine’s head became all fuzzy again with these thoughts and he felt nauseous, he took his hands from Kurt’s persistent ones and rubbed his eyes as he separated his thoughts. The most important one being, I have to make sure Wes knows I’m leaving, he worries. 

“No,” Blaine said again, crossing his arms. “Wes needs to see me he needs to know where” Blaine faltered, his thoughts getting jumbled again, “I have-I have anxiety, he-he worries” his words were slurring towards the end. 

Kurt ran a hand through his perfectly styled hair, he looked quite tired of Blaine’s antics but Blaine was drunk and didn’t care and he wanted his way, he also had great admiration for Wes and his ability to care for his friend. 

Kurt didn’t give Blaine a verbal answer, he just took his hand and led him back into the club. He stopped Blaine at the bar where he had full vision of the dance floor. He could see Wes dancing with some girl, that must have been Rachel, they were laughing and joking completely unaware of anyone else around them. 

Kurt released his hand and leaned down close to his ear “Stay here” he prodded, then Blaine watched as he headed towards Wes on the dance floor. Kurt saw the girls face light up when she saw Kurt, and she threw her arms around him when he got close enough. This made Blaine a little jealous. Kurt hugged the girl back and then leaned down and whispered something in Wes’ ear. Wes then looked up and his eyes wondered for a little over the span of the bar before they found Blaine's, he then gave him a thumbs up. Wes exchanged another whisper with Kurt which made him laugh, Blaine, wondered what he said. After that Kurt clapped Wes on the back and turned from the couple to make his way back towards Blaine. 

When he reached him he put his hand on the small of Blaine’s back, “you ready?” he asked. But now that his most persistent thought of informing Wes was out of the way all he could think of was Rachel. 

“Who’s-Rachel?” Blaine questioned, and was unphased when his words slurred a little. Kurt's eyes went wide and then his mouth spread from a shy smile into a tight-lipped one. 

“My sister. You ready to go, Blaine, I really need to get you home” Kurt professed again, but Blaine still didn’t move. He also couldn’t figure out if home meant his place or Kurts. While throwing up did make him feel better being back inside the club made him feel dizzy, the music was so loud and he drank so so much alcohol. He was also standing in the presence of this beautiful man, all of it at once was a little too much. 

“I think I’m gonna pass out” is all Blaine said before he loses the control to stand. Luckily he fell straight into Kurt’s arms and he caught him. Kurt heaved Blaine up and into his arms and out of the club and finally into his car. 

Kurt debated for a long time if he should take Blaine to his actual address which Wes had given him, or if he should take Blaine back to his apartment where he could keep an eye on him. He looked at Blaine’s motionless body. He’s been through so much tonight, he really didn’t need to wake up alone. Kurt reached out and touched one of Blaine’s stray curls. This man that stumbled into his office oh so many hours before had entranced him. He couldn’t get him out of his mind. And it seemed like fate had brought them to the same club, on the same night and at just the right time for Kurt to show up and be a hero. He then decided it was just that. Fate. And he needed to keep his luck coming while he had it. 

So Kurt reversed the car and headed away from Blaine’s apartment, and towards his.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt (kinda) professes his feelings for a very confused Blaine

Blaine woke up with a splitting headache before he even opened his eyes. He tried to reach his hand up to rub his face but realized he was trapped. He started to panic and quickly opened his eyes. As he took in his strange surroundings memories of last night begin to come back to him. Not all of it, just flashes. Kurt was all he could remember. Kurt came to the bar and saved him from that jerk who was trying to make a move. Kurt rubbed his back while he threw up. Kurt took him home to his...Blaine then realized why he was trapped. 

Kurt was wrapped around him like a vine. His arms and legs draped over his body as his head rested on Blaine's chest. He also noticed that he wasn’t in his same clothes from last night and how incredibly hot he was. With Kurt all over him and the blankets up to his chest, it was too much. His head was beginning to splinter and he knew if he didn’t slip out in time he would have a full on anxiety attack and freak Kurt out. He didn’t even know if Kurt liked him and he didn’t want to chance it. He also realized Kurt must have taken him to his apartment because none of his surroundings were familiar. 

Blaine very slowly began to slip out of Kurt’s grasp. He squirmed a few times, reaching for Blaine’s body and this made Blaine wonder is Kurt was involuntary reaching for Blaine or if he just didn’t like the sudden change. He was almost out when Kurt reached up and grabbed his wrist. 

“Blaine, stay,” Kurt said, voice still groggy from just waking up. Blaine was stunned, he still thought Kurt was asleep. 

Blaine moved from his hovering position and sat down on the bed, “Kurt, you don’t know-I don’t” Blaine stopped as his thoughts became jumbled, he tugged his hand away from Kurt’s grasp and put his head in his hands. 

Kurt must have sensed something was wrong because Blaine felt the bed shift and suddenly he was in Kurt’s lap. Blaine’s head was a jumbled up and he couldn’t think clearly but Kurt knew just the right thing to do. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt’s waist and nuzzled his head into his chest. Blaine didn’t understand most things, like how did he change his clothes? What happened after he threw up? How did he get to Kurt’s apartment? But all that seemed to dissolve when he was in Kurt’s arms, it was something he could get used to. 

They stayed like that for a while until Kurt felt that Blaine had his head on straight and then he took his hands and pushed Blaine’s face up to meet his eyes. 

“I know you have questions, and frankly so do I” Kurt began, “but I don’t know what it is about you I can’t get you out of my mind” Blaine nodded, hoping this conveyed how he felt the same and it must have because Kurt continued. He took Blaine’s hands in his as he pushed Blaine slightly off of him so that they were both now kneeling in front of each other still on the bed, “I want to do this properly too, take you on a date, hold hands with you for the first time, kiss you...” Kurt stole a glance up at Blaine and saw the heat rising in his cheeks telling him Blaine wanted that too. He gave Blaine’s hand a squeeze. “But right now, I just want to lay with you in my bed, partly because I’m scared if I let you go you will get yourself into even more trouble than last night and partly because I just want to spend a little more time with you, even if we are unconscious” 

Kurt sat quietly waiting after his big speech, waiting on Blaine’s thoughts to come together and for him to decide what he wants. Blaine was overcome with emotion. He felt a lot for this man before him, and frankly so did the other party. He wasn’t ashamed anymore to say he had a crush, because that’s what it was. He knew to stay was unconventional but then again he’d never been in an actual relationship before so he didn’t really know how those things worked. 

“Okay” Blaine finally managed to get out. “Me too, I want all those things, with you” he added at the end to solidify his thoughts. Blaine watched as Kurt’s face turned into a huge grin. He grabbed Blaine and lowered him down into the bed. Blaine’s head landed on Kurt’s chest, both their arms wrapped around each other as they clung to what they imagined their relationship would be, good and pure and wholesome. Kurt pulled the duvet up to Blaine’s chin and they settled in for a late morning. 

Blaine could feel Kurt’s chest rising and falling and starting to get back into a sleepy rhythm. Blaine yawned and Kurt brought his hand to Blaine’s back, rubbing small circles there, hoping to calm him a little. 

Both the boys were content with each other. They knew this wasn’t how a regular relationship started, but it wasn’t a regular relationship. It was their relationship and they would start it however they want.  


________________________________________________________________________________

Kurt awoke to Blaine tangled around him, he really couldn’t explain why but this made him feel super happy. Blaine’s head was still resting on his chest and he could feel his breathing matching his. As he looked more at Blaine’s sleeping form he knew this man deserved more. The way they met and spent their first night may have not been something out of a fairy tale but it was their story. 

Kurt couldn’t explain his feelings for Blaine, he had never felt this way about another man. His life had always been way too busy for dating but still, he tried with a few men but this was different. He wanted to take his time for Blaine, he wanted to protect Blaine and he had literally only known him for a day. His feelings were strange towards this man, he thinks they could maybe be categorized as “a crush” and he really didn’t mind. He felt wonderful. 

Blaine stirred a little in his arms and Kurt took this as his ticket to wake him up. He rubbed Blaine’s arm and then moved his hand to his back rubbing in smooth circles. 

“Hmmmm” Blaine huffed out, stretching his arms around Kurt’s waist and nuzzling his head into his chest. This time when he woke up he actually remembered where he was, and he felt kind of stupid for feeling really really happy. 

“Hey” Kurt whispered, relishing in the feeling of Blaine’s body stretched across his. “It’s almost 12, we slept half the day away” he chuckled. 

“It was worth it” Blaine grumbled. Kurt chuckled again, but Blaine’s attempt at keeping Kurt in bed had failed when he felt his body shift as Kurt moved from under him, he thought about telling Kurt to come back but he didn’t want to be clingy so instead, he just sat up. 

He watched as Kurt meandered around the room until he found his jacket from last night, then he reached down and pulled his phone from it. Kurt’s face began to fall as he looked over the lock screen of his phone, apparently, he missed some important things. 

“Do you mind if I step out? I missed some calls last night” Kurt says, and Blaine just nods letting Kurt leave. 

Kurt’s absence gave Blaine time reminisced on yesterday’s events, wondering how his life could be flipped upside down in just a day. How in the world did he end up in a fashion CEO’s bedroom, it was then he really took in his surroundings. The room was nice, it looked bigger than his entire apartment living room. Kurt had a walk-in closet, a large bathroom and a balcony to boot. He wondered vaguely what the rest of the apartment looked so fancy as well as how much money Kurt actually had. He sighed, he couldn’t distract himself any longer with his surroundings, to tell himself the truth he was scared, like really really scared. Blaine had stayed away from relationships because of his anxiety issues. He just knew he couldn’t have a normal relationship, he would have to give a warning to whomever he was pursuing and then once he did he knew the other person would leave. He felt deep down that Kurt wasn’t like that but he’d been hurt before, not by boyfriends per se, but just by other people. 

Blaine was so deep in his thoughts he didn’t realize Kurt had returned until he was right in front of him. “Blaine,” Kurt said tentatively, and Blaine’s head snapped up. 

Kurt held out his hands and Blaine saw that they contained two little blue pills and a glass of water, “I grabbed some stuff from the shop downstairs, I know your head must be hurting, you went a little hard last night. Do you usually do that?” 

Blaine cracked a smile, and grabbed the pills and water and took them down in one swig before he spoke. “I um--we were celebrating last night, but no, I don’t usually do that” 

“Good, you scared me, you should really know your limit, if I hadn’t been there and given your state who knows what would have happened with that guy.” Kurt shook his head and looked really disgusted. Blaine couldn't really remember all the clear events from last night, he knew Kurt saved him but he didn’t remember it being that bad. Was it that bad? No I don’t think it was, he is just overreacting. 

“Kurt, Wes and I were celebrating, I am usually more responsible than that I just wanted to have fun, it’s really not that big of a deal” Blaine didn’t understand why Kurt was so upset about this, he was just having fun with his friend. “But thank you for saving me...if that’s the right term” and then another thought came to Blaine as he recalled the events, “may I ask though why were you there?” 

Kurt took a seat on the bed, not wanting to feel like he was hovering over Blaine. “Rachel my sister wanted to go out for her birthday, she’s a bit of a party animal and wanted to explore the clubs here in Seattle. We hopped around a few before we finally landed on the club you were at. Rachel rushed in but I stayed outside wanting some fresh air, that’s when I spotted that jerk all over you, and I waited but when I saw you wanted nothing to with him but you were too drunk to push him off I knew I had to do something” Kurt’s hands had balled into fist in his lap, the anger of last nights images flooding back through his mind. What would have happened to Blaine if he would have chosen a different club? Or if he had not stayed outside and went in when Rachel did? He couldn’t possibly imagine what would have happened then. 

Blaine noticed Kurt’s hands, he also noticed the slight rise in his voice. He didn’t know what to say to comfort him, that couldn’t really remember exactly what the guy did but he knew he felt uncomfortable and a bit scared. Maybe Kurt was his saving grace. Blaine decided to take a risk as he reached over and laid his hands on top of Kurt’s balled up ones in his lap. The action caused Kurt to snap his head up and make eye contact with Blaine. He felt the other boys hands slowly relax under his touch. Only when Kurt’s hands were completely undone did he lace together their fingers. 

“Thank you, for everything,” Blaine said softly. He truly was thankful for Kurt, even if he had only met him a few hours before his impact on his life was just so pertinent. 

Kurt squeezed his hands, he didn’t quite know how Blaine knew exactly what to do to calm him down but right now he wasn’t questioning it. “You’re welcome,” Kurt replied, and Blaine could tell he was holding back, contemplating something, so he waited patiently. Something that Blaine would want anyone else to do when he was haveing a difficult time gathering his thoughts. 

Kurt tugs Blaine hands bringing them both to a standing position. “I know this coffee shop,” Kurt starts, “it’s a good place for us to sit and talk and just get to know one another, I know it’s not a real date but-“ 

“Yes, let’s go, yes” Blaine interjects all but a little too excited. Kurt laughs at his eagerness, he grabs his hand and drags him out of his bedroom and down the hall. They eventually arrive in the kitchen, and Blaine no longer wondered if Kurt was well off or not. Because he most definitely was. The kitchen was huge and sleek, it looked like something out of a cooking competition, complete with a bar and stools. The kitchen led into the living room, furnished with a huge flat screen tv, a plush white couch, an expensive looking coffee table, and a huge polished piano. But it’s what was beyond the living room that caught Blaine’s eye. The entire wall on the opposite side of the room wasn’t a wall at all, but a huge window. He could see the entire city. It was absolutely breathtaking. 

“The best part about living up here” Kurt suddenly said, realizing Blaine’s eyes were trained on the view. 

“It’s beautiful, your whole apartment is beautiful” 

“Yeah,” Kurt chuckled, “technically it’s a penthouse. Top floor. I fell in love with the view so I bought it, the rest is just...perks” 

Blaine was astounded, Kurt really was more of a mystery than he thought. But they were going to get coffee, they were going to talk. He could ask questions then. 

“I have your clothes here,” Kurt continued after Blaine didn’t answer, “I had them dry cleaned, I know they aren’t new clothes but I figured it’s the best we could do unless you want to go back to your place and change” 

“No really my clothes from last night are fine, but you really didn’t have to do that, dry clean them I mean” Blaine retorted feeling bad that Kurt had went through all that trouble just for him. 

Kurt gave Blaine a smirk, and Blaine just shook his head even more confused. “Yes actually I did” Kurt answered, “you threw up all over them” 

“Oh” Blaine answered as he remembered the more embarrassing events of last night, and then he looked down at his body. He was wearing a loose white t-shirt and striped pajama pants. 

“Where did-wait did you undress me?” Blaine asked thoroughly confused, although he already knew the answer and he could already feel the redness in his cheeks. 

“Well yes, your clothes were covered in vomit and I couldn’t put you to bed like that” Kurt confirmed matter-of-factly. He also got a kick out of Blaine blushing at that thought. 

Blaine’s head was becoming jumbled again, Kurt touched his naked body when he was unconscious. “We didn’t...” and then he trailed off before he could finish, realizing he might not want to know the answer. 

“Have sex?” Kurt finished his thought, smirking slightly. Blaine was glad one of them could joke about last night, and also a little relieved that Kurt wasn’t offended. “No Blaine, we did not have sex. Necrophilia isn't my thing” 

Blaine shook his head furiously, “I didn’t mean-“ 

“It’s okay,” Kurt said with the wave of his hand, “I know what you meant, and it’s not an unreasonable question to ask so don’t worry about it. Instead...” Kurt picked up Blaine’s clothes and handed them to him, “go change so we can head out.” 

Blaine nodded his head and headed back down the hallway to Kurt’s room. 

When Blaine was dressed and ready he headed back towards the living room but when he arrived he didn’t see Kurt. His eyes scanned the large room until he finally found him, leaning against the wall of windows talking on the phone. 

He took his time to admire the shapes and curves of Kurt’s body. He had changed while Blaine was gone into dark pants and a blue sweater. He was so pale, he looked so breakable. Yet once he opened his mouth and spoke you knew no one could ever break him. It intrigued Blaine. The more time he spent with the older boy the more he wanted to know about him. 

Blaine sat patiently at the bar while Kurt finished. It wasn’t very long before the call wrapped up. “I’m sorry,” Kurt said as soon as turned and spotted Blaine waiting, “duty calls, even on a Saturday” 

“It’s okay” Blaine reassured him, “you ready?” 

“As I’ll ever be”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Blaine get to know each other a little and Blaine opens up about his anxiety problems.

They arrive at the coffee shop and Kurt ushers for Blaine to take a seat while he orders their drinks. Blaine takes a booth secluded in the back corner, he figured this will give them more privacy. Or at least it will set Blaine’s anxiety at ease being secluded from everyone and all. 

“Here you go,” Kurt says as he reaches the table and hands Blaine his drink. 

“Thanks” Blaine replies, taking a sip of his coffee to calm his nerves. He could feel his anxiety bubbling up again. His hands began to shake slightly. As Kurt sits the booth is so narrow that their knees touch, Blaine can feel the blush rising in his face again. 

“Hey” Kurt coos, reaching over he gently put his hand over Blaine’s shaking one on the table. “We’re just talking, we’re just getting to know one another a little better, like new friends” 

Blaine shook his head, “I um-I think there is something you should know about me, before we start” Blaine starts tentatively, it’s now or never he thought. 

Kurt slides back in his seat, taking his hands away from Blaine’s and placing them in his lap. He nods, and this shows Blaine’s he’s ready to hear whatever Blaine wants to tell him. 

“I struggle with anxiety. Or at least that’s what my doctor thinks. Over time my mannerisms spread way too far outside the span of anxiety. I really just think I get overwhelmed very easily. Like in social situations or when I get nervous” Blaine paused, “like now” Kurt gave him a shy smile and he continued, “or really just when my thoughts get all jumbled up. And I can’t decipher them. I went to therapy when I was younger because it got to be a big problem in school, and I know the coping mechanism I have to use but it’s still hard. Like it will never go away, I can only lessen it by following what my therapist thinks is the best course” 

“Do you think you’re on the best course?” Kurt asked, not wanting to overstep his bounds but also really curious as to what Blaine is dealing with. 

“I think so, I mean I haven’t really been to therapy in a long time. I only really went so there so I could learn to control it in school, and it got better after that. So I guess I am on the right path, I really just learn about how to deal with it as I go along. It helps when I have people who can pick up on it, like Wes. He’s really great at reading when I’m uncomfortable or about to hit the edge” 

Kurt listened intently to Blaine’s explanation. He wished he could be the guy in Blaine’s life who knew all his inner workings. Who knew when Blaine felt uncomfortable or scared, or was on the verge of a panic attack. He wanted to know those things. So he could know when to help Blaine, when to make him feel better. 

“You were good this morning, with knowing my thoughts were getting jumbled. I don’t know how you knew but you did, and that helped” Blaine added at the end, taking another sip of his coffee to calm his nerves at just letting out that statement. 

Kurt’s smiles grew wide across his face, he had helped Blaine already and he didn’t even know it. Maybe he could do this. But he needs to slow down his thoughts, they after all are still just friends. For now. 

“I’ll help anyway I can, whenever I can” Kurt replies.

“You’re not bothered by it? Usually people don’t want to deal with it, with me” 

Kurt shook his head. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He wondered how many people.  
had hurt Blaine, how many people had simply wrote him off because he took a little extra effort. He hated those people. 

“No, Blaine it doesn't bother me” Kurt spoke, wanting to say more, wanting to say he would be there for Blaine as long as he let him. Blaine just simply nodded. 

“What about your family?” Kurt asked, wanting to change subjects seeing as Blaine was a little uncomfortable. But this seemed to be a touchy subject for Blaine as when he asked Blaine’s hands clenched on the table.

“I don’t really talk to them anymore. Well my parents at least, I have a brother, Cooper who I still keep in touch with” 

“I want to ask why but you don’t have to answer,” Kurt says. 

“No it's okay” Blaine cleared his throat, “My parents didn’t really take kindly to me being gay, they kinda kicked me out. Cooper and I have never been really close because of our age gap, but when he heard what happened he took me in, and I lived with him until I got into Washington State and then I moved out here” Blaine finished looking sort of defeated. Kurt guessed it was kind of hard for him to talk about his past, he felt a sense of pride knowing that Blaine would open up to share this with him. 

“Wow, that’s a lot, I’m really sorry that happened to you” Kurt reached for Blaine's hand across the table and squeezed it. Blaine’s face spread into a shy smile.  
“Thank you, but I really don’t think about it anymore, it happened so long ago” Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand and then let go leaning back in his seat. “So less depressing, let's move onto your family” 

Kurt chuckled at Blaine’s assumption because he was right, his family was so much more different than Blaine's. 

“Well my mom died when I was little, so I don’t remember her much but that’s okay because I have an amazing Dad he was really my rock throughout high school. When I finally came out he didn’t really react because he already knew, but it did take some adjusting on his part. Let's see…” Kurt said, thinking back to his high school years. “My dad eventually met my step-mom Carole while I was in elementary school and together my Dad and Carole had my sister Rachel, whom I adore no matter how crazy she is” 

Blaine loved hearing about Kurt’s life, it was definitely something he didn’t have and he was so very happy for Kurt to grow up with that support. 

“What about school?” Blaine asked when Kurt finished.

“Oh yeah, I went to school for fashion in New York, but when I graduated I wanted to be close to Rachel so I moved to Seattle” 

“You really do adore her” Blaine states. He never really had that with Cooper, sure they are closer now but that’s because Blaine really needed him and he stepped up. 

“Yeah, I mean she really clung to me when she was little, it was crazy but we’ve been really close ever since. Leaving her for college really hurt, hence why I moved here after I got out” 

“Interesting” is all Blaine could say, Kurt’s life was perfect and he was beginning to dwell on the thought that if his life was so perfect then why did he want Blaine in it. 

“So you said you were at Washington State, what’s your major?” Kurt said after a little pause, reaching for his coffee he took a sip and then refocused his attention on Blaine.

Thankful for the subject change Blaine piped up, “English lit, I have always loved books and just anything English really. I’m thinking of becoming a teacher when I get out, which is in a couple of months so I most definitely think I will land on that” 

“That’s amazing” Kurt exclaims, “I can tell it's something you are really passionate about” 

Blaine felt the blush creep into his cheeks, and Kurt smiled at the image.

“You done” Kurt said, pointing to Blaine's empty cup. 

“Yes” 

“You want to leave?” 

“Not really,” Blaine says, with a shy smile.

Kurt laughs “Well Wes told me to get you home on time, and I think if I am going to continue to pursue you then I better follow your roommate's rules or else he won't let you see me again”  
Blaine laughed, Wes would probably kill anyone who would hurt him. But that’s not really what he was dwelling on, Kurt has said he wanted to pursue him. Blaine's heart fluttered at that statement. 

“You’re right, Wes is very protective”

“I can see why,” Kurt says standing and offering his hand to Blaine. Blaine takes it as they rush out into the cold September afternoon and head towards the car. 

Blaine reminisces on the afternoon as they drive to his apartment. This had been such a perfect couple of hours, was this what it felt like to be in a relationship? He really liked Kurt, and Kurt seemed to reciprocate those feelings. He also didn’t mind Blaine’s problems and he picked up so easy on his unease this morning. He really didn’t want to screw anything up, he just wanted to go on normal dates and have a normal time with this beautiful man he had a crush on. 

Kurt also reminisced on the day's events and his thoughts were similar to Blaine's. He liked Blaine and he really didn’t want to take him back home, but Wes’ words rang in his head: ‘Return him home safe and sound in the morning or I will stab you in your sleep, he’s very special to me.’ He really couldn't mess this up because he wanted something to come of this so bad he couldn't stand it. Ever since Blaine stumbled into his office he felt the strange sense to protect him, and after hearing his tragic story he knew Blaine needed him and much more important than that, he needed Blaine. 

“This is it” Blaine says as they approach a tall brick building, pulling Kurt from his thoughts. Kurt nodded and pulled up on the curb and parked. When Kurt turned the car off Blaine unbuckled his seat belt and turned towards the older man. “Thank you again for coming to my rescue, and for talking with me, I had a wonderful time” 

Kurt smiled, Blaine was so pure and sweet, he was so lucky to have to pleasure to get to know him. “It was my pleasure Blaine” Kurt smiled and reached over to squeeze Blaine’s hand. Blaine loved when Kurt squeezed his hand, he really didn’t think he could ever get used to it. 

Blaine nodded and squeezed Kurt's hand as he felt the blush creep onto his cheeks. He decided he’d better leave before his emotions got the best of him. He opened the door and climbed out he had made his way up the little flight of stairs to the door before he realized he was wasn’t alone. 

“I forgot I may need your number if I want to contact you again,” Kurt said, causing Blaine to turn around and take in Kurt standing on the bottom step holding out his phone. Blaine smiled relishing in the fact that this beautiful man wanted to keep in touch with him. 

“Right” Blaine says, stepping down and punching his number in Kurt’s phone. They say their goodbyes and Blaine unlocks the door to be met by an eager Wes. 

“So, how was your hot date? Did you get past second base?” Wes gives him a sly look to which Blaine blushes, “Oh! Mr. Hummel hit a home run! Geez, Blaine, I had no idea you put out so easily” Wes resounded with a roaring laugh. 

Blaine chuckles at Wes’ accusations, he continues into the apartment putting down his keys and taking a seat next to Wes on the couch. “Actually Wes despite what you may believe he’s not like that, we actually didn’t really do anything at all” 

“Oh I do respect Hummel's patience,” Wes says winking at Blaine to which Blaine then burst into a fit of giggles only stopped when his phone vibrates. Blaine reached in his pocket and extracted his phone, “Is that said lover now?” Wes pipes, Blaine reaches over and punches Wes in the arm before moving to the kitchen to check his text. 

KURT  
Dinner tomorrow? 

Blaine smiles looking down at the text, of course, dinner with Kurt would be wonderful.

BLAINE  
Of course. What time?

KURT  
I’ll pick you up at 8, see you then.

BLAINE  
Looking forward to it

 

KURTS POV  
Kurt smiled down at his phone, he was a little nervous Blaine would reject his request for dinner after spending all morning together but that was not the case. 

“Mr. Hummel? You’re input?” Kurt’s head snapped up, a scared, new intern was looking for a comment on her cover review. Kurt thought he could get away with texted Blaine under the table but he guessed not now. 

He let out a sigh, “Looks great April, could you send me a copy so I can look at it on my own,” Or look at it for the first time. 

“Yes, Mr. Hummel” She squeaks out, will anyone ever get used to being around him, was he that intimidating? Kurt stood and exited the conference room and made his way back to his office. Once safely inside he allowed himself to text Blaine back. 

KURT  
So am I Mr. Anderson, so am I. 

There. Exactly what he wanted to say in the conference room, it's cheeky and implies something more. He smiles at himself picturing the blush creeping onto Blaine's face as he reads the text. 

“Mr. Hummel?” the face of his assistant pokes her head into his office and Kurt inwardly groans. He never hated busy days, it was a way to keep his mind off of things but now he lived for the moments by himself so he could think of Blaine. 

“Yes, Angela?” Kurt snapped, she could sense his unease but was one of the few people who wasn’t actually afraid of him. 

“You’re two o’clock is here” then she paused for a beat, “I can tell him something came up” 

Kurt's voice softens at Angela’s regard for his mood, “No, that's fine Angela, I’ve already canceled once, sent him in.” Kurt opened the bottom drawer of his desk and stuck his phone inside, he needed to focus and he couldn’t do that with his phone out in the open. 

“Mr. Delenger, please take a seat,” Kurt says as a stocky, bald man enters his office. Kurt took out a pen and braced himself for all the meetings he had pushed back to spend the morning with Blaine. 

Four meetings later and an hour straight of answering emails Kurt was finally on his way home. He couldn’t believe how his weekend had started, so many unexpected things had happened and he kept rolling it over in his mind. He and Blaine had continued to text all afternoon and even though it was a pointless conversation he enjoyed the connection it brought.

Kurt pulled into his car garage with happy thoughts of Blaine circling inside his head. He parked and took the elevator up to his penthouse, finally glad to be back at home. Kurt took off his coat jacket and laid it on the stool at the kitchen counter, pulling out his phone eager to check his new text from Blaine. 

BLAINE  
So I think your sister and my roommate have something going on...can you confirm? Has Rachel said anything?

Kurt gasps, mostly at Blaine’s accusation and then he laughed, Rachel’s type was always the beach blonde, buff guy type. He typed a quick reply.

KURT  
I haven’t heard anything on this end, although judging by Wes’ looks he is Rachel’s type. What makes you think they are talking?

He waited for an instant reply but none came, considering Kurt couldn't answer him because he was driving Blaine must have busied himself doing something else. Kurt decided he should retire to his study, he got a lot of work done today but considering the fashion industry could change in a second and he needed to be on top of things. 

He made a stop at his bedroom first and changed into some sweat pants and a loose white shirt. When he made it to his office he felt his phone buzz in his pocket, he smiled knowing who it was and took a seat at his desk. Pulling his phone out he checked his text. 

BLAINE  
Well I just heard Wes talking loudly on the phone just a minute ago and he kept saying Rachel’s name and considering how they were dancing at the club it’s not a stretch. 

KURT  
No, you’re right, it's not a stretch. Your roommate better treats her right.

Kurt was only kidding, as much as he cared about Rachel she was 21 and could take care of herself. Kurt watched as the little typing bubbles popped up and then disappeared and then popped up again. He was nervous. 

BLAINE  
I think Wes would say the same.  
About me.

KURT  
Well, you can tell Wes that he has nothing to worry about. I will never treat you wrong and will constantly do everything in my power to protect you from anything or anyone that would hurt you. 

Kurt bared his heart, but Blaine was worth it. 

BLAINE  
Are you even real???

Kurt laughed out loud, something he knows he’s never done because of a text. He definitely feels the need to clarify. 

KURT  
I’m serious Blaine, that’s how I feel.

BLAINE  
Well, that makes me very happy Kurt, I’m fairly sure no one's ever told me that before. 

Blaine’s reply makes Kurt frown. Blaine is such a wonderful person, he didn’t deserve his lot in life. Kurt wanted to make sure Blaine never doubted just how wonderful and cared for he actually was. 

KURT  
Well, stick with me and I’ll make sure you’ll never forget it. You are wonderful Blaine. 

BLAINE  
Thanks, Kurt.  
You have no idea how much that means to me.  
Also, you aren't so bad yourself. 

Kurt smiled to himself, did it always feel this good when people complimented him? Maybe it did, or maybe it was just Blaine. 

KURT  
Thank you, Blaine, although I do have some bad news. I may have to sign off for a bit. I’ve got so much work to catch up on, I had something, or rather someone to tend to over the weekend… ;)

Did Kurt Hummel, CEO of his own fashion industry just use a winky face, yes he did. Damn Blaine Anderson for bringing out the teenager in me. 

BLAINE  
That’s okay, I’ve got some reading to do anyway. And again, thank you for this weekend :) I’m looking forward to our date.

KURT  
Me too. Goodnight Blaine. 

BLAINE  
Goodnight Kurt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Blaine go on their first date and both boys worry where they will be sleeping that night.

KURT  
I’m outside. 

Blaine looked at the text and then placed his phone in his pocket, he had changed five times before he finally decided on a simple black button-up, red bowtie, and black slacks. He figured Kurt had already seen him at his worst so his outfit was the least of his worries. Blaine took one last look in his bathroom mirror, straightened his gelled hair and then walked out to show Wes his attire.

“What do you think?” Blaine asked, stepping into the living room and blocking Wes’ view of the TV.

“You look dapper Blainers,” Wes says through a smirk, making Blaine laugh and forget about his nerves. “Is he coming in or are you meeting him at the door?” 

Blaine walked over to the coat rack and grabbed his blazer, “No Wes, you are not going to meet him tonight.” Blaine said smiling all the while. 

“Dang it,” Wes says, and he actually sounds defeated. “Have a good time Blaine, I do want to meet him eventually though” 

“Yeah yeah,” Blaine says jokingly and he can hear Wes laugh as he closes the door heading down the stairs to meet Kurt. 

As Blaine steps out into the cold night the first thing he sees is Kurt, standing in front of a black Audi that is parked on the curb. He looked like a celebrity. “Hi, Blaine” Kurt says as a greeting when he sees Blaine exit his building. Blaine blushes on sight, and Kurt takes that as a cue to open the door for him. 

Blaine gives a questionable look when Kurt opens up the back seat door instead of the passenger. “Hi, Kurt….We aren't riding in the front?” Blaine asks as he slides into the back seat.

Kurt slides in beside him and closes the door, “No, I figured I’d have Taylor drive us” 

“Taylor? You have a personal driver?” Blaine then looks to the front where he can see a burly older man driving as if he was the only one in the car. “Can he hear us?” 

Kurt gives Blaine a pointed look, probably for all the questions and then he turns his head towards the driver, “Taylor” he says, and then again a little louder, “Taylor!!” but the driver doesn't budge. Kurt then reaches up and taps Taylor on the shoulder. The driver takes an earbud out, “Mr. Hummel?” he asks. 

“Nevermind Taylor,” Kurt says dismissing him. Taylor re-enters his earbud and Kurt turns back to Blaine, smirking a little. “Yes, Taylor is my driver, but he’s also security detail. So dual purpose I suppose.” Blaine smiled a little, Kurt never ceased to amaze him. 

“Did you ask him to do that? The earbuds I mean” Blaine asked after taking all of Kurt’s information in. Kurt nodded, reaching for Blaine’s hand and intertwining their fingers. 

“I didn’t want him listening in tonight, although he usually does not wear them.” Blaine nods, and Kurt squeezes his hand. “So how was your day” Kurt asks. 

“A little stressful” Blaine starts, telling Kurt about his day of finishing homework, starting essays, reworking his thesis paper and then finally getting some free time with Wes. While Blaine talks Kurt listens intently, watching Blaine’s hazel eyes light up when he talks about Wes or frankly anything English. Kurt hopes one day they will light up that way when Blaine talks about him. “What about yours?” 

“Pretty uneventful” the older man replies, “Just a lot of waiting around to see you.” Kurt hopes he can see Blaine blush at that statement and he smiles when he sees the red creeping up in his cheeks. Kurt makes a risky decision and reaches up to touch Blaine's cheek, he sees rather than hears Blaine’s breath hitch. He rubs his knuckles down his cheek, feeling the heat warm his cold fingers. Blaine’s eyes bore into Kurt's, his cheek tingles from the contact. Blaine opens his mouth to say something, he doesn't exactly know what but it doesn't matter because he is interrupted by Taylor announcing that they have arrived.

Kurt snaps his hand away from Blaine's face as if he suddenly remembered where they were, “Thank you, Taylor.” Kurt sounds, his voice surprisingly steady. Kurt slides out of the car and holds the door open for Blaine. Once they have both exited Kurt leans into the cars passenger side window which Taylor has rolled down and tells him something. Blaine watches as Taylor nods and pulls off, he wondered vaguely how long Taylor had worked for him. 

Kurt turns as Taylor pulls off and escorts Blaine into the restaurant and its nice, so nice. This is the nicest place Blaine has ever been. Kurt takes his hand as they enter and make their way to the desk. “Hummel,” Kurt says, directed at the waitress and she immediately averts her eyes to scan the computer for the name. 

“Uh yes, two for the private dining room?” She asks and Kurt nods. Private dining room? Wow, Kurt really went all out for him. The lady grabs two menus and gestures them to follow her. Kurt smiles at him and grabs his hand, leading the way behind her. Blaine takes in his surroundings. The lighting is low, obviously romantic and the carpet beneath his feet is a maroon color. All the tables are adorned in white tablecloths and huge flower centerpieces. 

“Here we are” the waitress sounds opening a door to a private room making Blaine stop in his tracks. The entire ceiling was decorated in white fairy lights, they were hanging down and illuminating the whole room. There was a table in the middle of the room, it was more simply decorated with one single rose as a centerpiece. Blaine takes in the room as a whole, the entire back wall was a huge window and he could see the entire Seattle skyline just as the sun was setting. 

“You okay?” Kurt asks, coming into Blaine’s field of vision.

“Kurt, I-It’s perfect” Blaine finally says, “you did all of this for me?” Kurt tilted his head, not really understanding Blaine’s words. Of course, he did, Kurt would do anything to make Blaine’s night perfect. 

“Of course, I wanted everything to be perfect” Kurt says, walking around the small, circular table and pulling out a chair for Blaine. Blaine’s face crept into a shy smile, the one Kurt was beginning to love. 

Once they were both seated Kurt reached and filled up Blaine's wine glass, and then his own before setting his hands palm up on the table, willing Blaine to place his hands in Kurts.

Blain does, smiling at all of Kurt’s kind gestures. “Thank you for this Kurt, I’ve never been on a real date before but I’ve only seen stuff like this in books or movies and I never thought--” Blaine stopped at Kurt's goofy grin, “I’m rambling” he ends and Kurt chuckles, shaking his head. 

“No, you’re perfect, really, you’re fine, I want to know more about what’s in your head” Kurt lifts his hand from Blaine's and touches his finger to Blaine's temple as he says his.  
Blaine blushes, Kurt thinks he’s perfect was all that ran through his mind. Soon the waiter comes in and takes their order and with that Blaine begins to relax a little. Kurt was not going to hurt him, he believed that now and with that information stored in his mind the date flowed smoothly. Kurt always kept contact with Blaine in some way throughout the night, hand in hand, knee touching knee any contact he could get and it made Blaine feel safe. 

Blaine’s phone buzzed for the sixth time when Kurt finally addressed it, “You can answer that?” he said, nodding towards Blaine’s pocket. Blaine shook his head, “It’s rude right?” 

“I promise I won’t be offended, it’s probably your roommate” Kurt smiled, and Blaine’s shoulders relaxed, his phone buzzed again and he finally reached for it. 

WES  
How is your date?  
Blaine?  
You okay?  
Blaine, if you’re having fun that’s great but please answer you know I worry bud  
Blaine, I will search your location

KYLE  
Just reminding you about my art show next week, we haven't hung out in a while so if you could swing by that would be great

Shit. He really forgot how worried Wes got when he went out on his own, and he had totally forgotten about Kyle’s photography showcase, he really had promised he would go. Kyle was Blaine’s longtime friend, he was also gay and was a little better at understanding prejudice than Wes was. Blaine also knew that Kyle had a huge crush on him but Blaine was waiting for the right person. He thinks now he may have been waiting for Kurt. 

“Everything okay?” Kurt asked, and that's when Blaine realized he had been staring down at his phone for way too long then he should have. Kurt had a worried look on his face and Blaine felt bad for zoning out. 

“Yeah, I forgot I hadn’t been out by myself for a while, Wes was blowing up my phone, also I’ve got a photography show to go to that I forgot and Wes can’t go because of his homework, it’s just a lot” 

“I could take you” Kurt piped up, “to the show, so you don’t have to go alone”

“Really, Kurt that would be great,” Blaine said, cocking his head and smiling. 

“Well it’s settled then, I’ll pick you up at..” Kurt trails off.

“7:45, the show starts at 8. It's next weekend” Blaine comments, and Kurt smiles, nodding. Blaine then returns his attention to his phone typing a quick text to Wes and then Kyle. 

BLAINE  
Wes, I’m fine, I’m still at the restaurant with Kurt, I don’t know when I will be home, but with Kurt, I feel safe so you can stop worrying. I promise to text you with any new details I know

Blaine really didn’t know what to tell Wes. Would he be going back to Kurt’s apartment? He really had no idea, their relationship was not conventional and Blaine wasn’t really sure what to do next. Maybe he should just ask after he texted Kyle back though. 

BLAINE  
That sounds great Kyle! I’ll be sure to stop by.

Blaine stuffed his phone his phone back in his pocket and looked back up to Kurt who was sipping his wine and waiting on him patiently. 

“Are we ready to go?” Blaine asks, hoping to get a sense of the plan. Kurt nods his head and stands, “I’m ready if you are?” 

Blaine stands and takes Kurt's outstretched hand trying to keep his blushing under control, “What about the check?” 

“Already covered it,” Kurt says, on our way out of the dining room.

“Thank you, but you-I mean we could have split-ya know,” Blaine says, the heat from Kurt's hand and the people staring at them as they made their way through the restaurant was getting to his head.

Kurt squeezed Blaine’s hand to let him know he heard but waited to speak until they were out of the restaurant and into his car that was conveniently pulled up the curb when they emerged. 

Kurt took Blaine’s hands and held them in his lap, “I covered the check because you said you had a stressful day and if you want you can cover the next one, but Blaine…” Kurt pauses and Blaine's breath hitches, the atmosphere around them shifting. “I don’t know what it is but I feel this compelling urge to take care of you, I can’t stay away, I want to make you happy and cheer you up when you are sad, I just want to be a part of your life, I’m sorry if that’s a bit forward” 

Blaine’s mouth goes dry at Kurt’s words, he had never been spoken about like that before. Nobody had ever wanted to care for him in a romantic way before, it was a lot to take in, Kurt’s words kept swirling around in his head. Everything felt so right, but nothing had ever gone right in Blaine’s entire life, this was all too much. 

“Blaine,” Kurt said softly, squeezing his hands, and this caused Blaine to look up and meet Kurt's eyes, it was also then that Kurt noticed he was crying. 

“Oh Blaine, oh no, I know you get overwhelmed, I shouldn't have said anything” Kurt pleads, Blaine shakes his head and lets out a choked sob, his words getting stuck behind his throat. Kurt hates to see Blaine like this, hates to see him so upset, so he makes a snap decision. Kurt unbuckles and reaches for Blaine’s waist and pulls him into his lap. Blaine doesn’t protest, shifting so that his body is curled against Kurt’s, his head on Kurt’s chest. 

Blaine’s sobs begin to subside but Kurt doesn't let go. He tightens his arms around Blaine’s shaking frame, every once in a while whispering, “I’m so sorry” or “you’re okay Blaine” and eventually he calmed down enough to speak. 

“It-it’s n-not you,” Blaine says, his words chopping in between sniffling and coughing. He wipes his eyes and lifts his head to meet Kurt's concerned gaze. Kurt’s hand reached up and cupped Blaine’s cheek, wiping away a stray tear with his thumb. “What do you mean?” he asks. 

“I have never-” Blaine stops, collects his thoughts, focusing on Kurt’s hand on his cheek, and his other one rubbing small circles on his back, “I’ve never had a boyfriend before, in fact, I’ve never really had any attention from guys, other than the ones who just want in my pants” Blaine felt Kurt wince at that statement, but he wouldn’t take it back. It was true, guys only wanted to have sex with him because his problems were too much for a real relationship. But not Kurt, never Kurt, Blaine had to remember that. 

“I’m sorry I” Blaine searched for the word that would explain him crying for no reason, “overreacted, I’ve just never heard those things before, about me, it’s really hard to hear, but I…” Blaine stopped, locking eyes with Kurt’s, his gaze was soft and forgiving, it made Blaine feel at home, “I believe you”

Kurt smiled and gently pushed Blaine’s head back down to his chest, rubbing his hands up and down his back, “Don’t ever apologize for something you can’t control, and I’m glad to hear that you believe me because it’s all very true” 

Blaine smiled and nuzzled his head into Kurt’s chest. Today was exhausting, but it was good. Blaine felt his eyes begin to droop, “I’m tired” he whispers, and he only hears Kurt chuckle, “Well you can sleep but where do you want Taylor to take us, your place or mine?” 

“Your place?” Blaine asks, and Kurt knows it’s a question. “Of course Blaine, if you want that we can sleep there tonight” Blaine hums in agreement and Kurt knows he's almost asleep. Kurt would never persuade Blaine one way or the other, but he feels happier when he’s around him. He had been wondering if he should invite Blaine back to his place or if it was too soon. Kurt had had several relationships in the past but this one was different, he found himself constantly worrying about Blaine, and dare he say even putting Blaine’s needs before his own. Blaine grumbled in his sleep, nuzzling his head deeper into Kurt’s neck and Kurt just smiles and squeezes him tighter, pressing a light kiss to his hair. Yes, Blaine was different, so so different.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine arrives at Kurt's penthouse for the second time in his life and you get some of Kurt's perspective on their new complicated relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So I hope everyone is coming back to my page and seeing my updates on the story, I am uploading a new chapter every day and I plan to continue that pattern if you haven't already caught on! Also, just a reminder that I had written the first chapters a long time ago so they have some errors, but I've gone back and revised the beginning chapters so they should be good now. I'm starting to do different POVs and I have so many different avenues I want to go down, mostly dealing with Kurt's problems that only those who have read E.L. James know what I am talking about ;).
> 
> Other than that I do think this story will need some background information like the original books I based this off of has. But if so that would mean I would have to change some of the original Glee characters aspects and I wanted to get you guys opinion on that, see the end notes for more.

KURTS POV  
Blaine slept the whole way to Kurt’s apartment and Kurt had to admit he was dozing off too with the bundle of heat sitting on his lap. Kurt’s phone dinged several times in his pocket, the perks of being a CEO, but he didn’t care, he had an amazing man in his arms and he wanted to savor it for as long as he can get it. He was just about to slide down a little more in his seat when he was jolted awake. 

“We’re here sir” Taylor announced loudly from the front seat, making Kurt snap up. Kurt awkwardly rubs his eyes around Blaine’s body and then he nods at Taylor, who gets out and opens Kurt’s door. Blaine was still in a deep sleep and Kurt didn’t want to wake him, the only real solution was to carry him in. 

Kurt slips one arm under Blaine’s knees and one arm around his back as he hoisted him out of the car. Taylor doesn’t even look at him sideways although he has seen Kurt with many men, he had never seen Kurt exhibit such care for one before he’s sure. Kurt’s grateful for Taylor’s discretion as he leads them out of the parking garage and into the elevator. 

Blaine grumbles at the sudden movement, Kurt whispers “just sleep Blaine, we’re almost there” and with that Blaine doses back off. Kurt enters the elevator and Taylor inserts his spare key and pushes the button for the top penthouse, they ride in silence and then depart at the top. 

“Thanks, Taylor” Kurt remembers to say, as he steps off the elevator and into the apartment. Taylor nods and then departs to his place downstairs. He was Kurt's personal security to put it into planer terms, he had to live close. 

Kurt carried Blaine the rest of the way to his bedroom and deposited him carefully on the bed. Blaine curled up on Kurt’s side of the bed, he was just wondering if he should wake Blaine up just to change into something more comfortable when his phone rang loud and clear, a result of the texts Kurt had ignored earlier in the night. He fumbled around in his pocket to silence it before it woke Blaine, but it seemed like he was already too late for that. 

“Kurt?” Blaine asked, dazed and confused, Kurt found his phone, answered it with a rough “Hold on” and then leaned down to Blaine’s level. 

“Hey baby,” Kurt said, not caring about the pet name, Blaine was really cute when he had just woken up. He reached down and cupped Blaine’s cheek, “We are back at my place, I have to take a call, but you can look in my closet” he pointed to the far side of the room, the closet door still ajar from this morning. Blaine sits up and follows Kurt’s finger, “find some pajamas to wear” 

Kurt waits until Blaine nods, so he understands. “Okay, I’ll be back in just a minute, I missed some work calls” Blaine’s eyes dart around the room, he looks uncomfortable, Kurt knows he wants to say, but he may need a little prodding. 

“Roz, I’ll call you back, 5 minutes tops,” Kurt says into the phone, and then deposits it into his pocket, he leans down to Blaine’s level, taking both his hands in his. “Blaine, you don’t have to stay here, I can grab Taylor and have him take you back if you want, what do you want baby?” 

Blaine shakes his head, “I want to be here, it’s just strange, I’m not used to this” he voices, and Kurt notes that for once his words don’t stumble. 

“Okay, well can you handle your own for a couple of minutes” Kurt held up his phone, showing Blaine the many missed text from his office. Blaine smiles, and nods his head, getting up and making his way to Kurt’s closet, and Kurt takes this as his cue to leave. 

Kurt walks down the hall and into his office and then he dials the missed number. “Roz, what is it?” 

After 30 minutes of answering pointless questions and correcting careless mistakes, Kurt had finally hung up on his last call. He hunched over his desk and ran his fingers through his hair. He had spent all day texting Blaine that he had so much work to catch up on, he really had to start delegating. 

“Kurt?” he heard his name at a soft whisper, making his head snap up, locking eyes with Blaine who was standing cautiously in the doorway. He was wearing one of Kurt’s plain white t-shirts and his grey sweatpants. Kurt’s eyes roamed Blaine’s body, never had someone ever looked so hot in casual wear. He had to snap out of it. 

“Hey,” Kurt said softly, “Sorry to keep you waiting, I got caught up in my work” 

Kurt stood and made his way over to Blaine. He grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hug. Blaine willing accepted and they stood like that for a while, just holding each other, both men sporting goofy grins. 

“I had a nice time tonight” Kurt whispered into Blaine’s ear, and Blaine hummed in response. Kurt smiled because for some reason he loved to make Blaine happy, content even. It was strange for him, to look at a man and want more than sex, it was new but it was exciting. The longer they stood the longer Kurt felt more secure in Blaine’s arms. 

After sometime Blaine spoke up nervously, “Can I-I mean would it be appropriate if-” he started, and Kurt chuckled, pulling back to look at Blaine. Kurt knew exactly what Blaine was asking because he was wondering the same thing. 

“Can I kiss you?” Kurt asked, with much more confidence than Blaine, who just smiled and nodded. Kurt leaned in and captured Blaine’s lips with his own. He swallowed the other man’s surprised gasp. Kurt felt his cheeks heat up as their mouths moved against each other. Blaine’s hands subconsciously moved to Kurt’s hair and his own found their way to Blaine’s face, cupping his cheeks. Before it got too heated and Kurt embarrassed himself with the moan that was at the edge of his throat he separated their lips. 

“Wow,” Blaine breathed. “That was-” he broke off, shaking his head. 

“I know” Kurt voiced. Kurt had kissed a lot of guys but none of them compared to this first kiss with Blaine, it felt like forever, if that made any sense. Kurt dared not think about forever, he didn’t know if he deserved it. 

“We should get to bed, it’s getting late” Kurt says, taking a glance at his watch. Blaine just nods, his eyes wide and Kurt thinks he may still be in shock from the kiss. Kurt has to admit he may be as well. 

He leads Blaine into the bedroom and deposits him on the bed gently kissing his forehead. Kurt heads to the bathroom and undresses quickly not wanting to leave Blaine waiting for too long. He dresses in sweats, similar to Blaine’s, although he usually sleeps naked. He really didn’t want to make the other man uncomfortable. 

When he emerges  
back into the bedroom, Blaine is sitting up, typing on his phone. “Everything okay?” 

“Oh yeah,” Blaine says, looking up and taking in Kurt’s appearance. His eyes rake up and down Kurt’s body just briefly and it makes Kurt smile to know he appeals to Blaine as well. “Just telling Wes I’m staying over, he’s a little worried” 

Kurt takes a seat on the bed next to Blaine, and he offers his phone for the other man to see. Kurt scans the messages, a few sticking out. 

WES  
Blaine you aren’t replacing me are you??

WES  
He might be an ax murder. You can’t just stay with a random guy Blaine

WES  
I’m meeting him tomorrow, you can either bring him up with you or I will meet him at the doorstep. 

Kurt laughs and Blaine nudges him in the ribs with his elbow, “That’s not funny, I am drowning in messages here!” 

“Well tell him I am not an ax murder, I’m not a random guy I’m your date and I would be happy to meet him whenever you see fit” Kurt replies, “Now hurry up so we can lay in bed together” 

Blaine laughs at Kurt’s audacity but types his message anyway and then he slides back against the pillow to join Kurt. They cuddle up to each other under the covers, Blaine’s head resting on Kurt’s chest. Legs completely intertwined. 

Kurt takes his hand and intertwines it with Blaine’s where it rests on his chest. Kurt closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath. It’s been so long since he’s allowed himself this type of happiness. He usually survives on quick bursts of affection every other week but with Blaine it was different. Kurt sought out Blaine, he never did that. 

Blaine yawned, “I’m so tired” he commented. Kurt rubbed his back, a smile forming at his lips, “me too, let’s get some rest” 

Kurt reached over and turns the bedside lamp off encompassing the room in darkness. Blaine snuggles in Kurt and Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine’s frame. Eventually, both boys fall into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the book Christian, the main character who I have swapped for Kurt in this story comes from a wealthy family and is also adopted. I don't know exactly if I will keep those details but if you want the juicy meat of the story to happen then he needs to have a broken home at the beginning of his childhood. 
> 
> The next chapter I introduce Carole, and I have written her a bit more well-versed but still, the sweet, kind-hearted person Glee portrays her to be. I know most fan fiction flip-flops characters and storylines all the time and I have even done this in my story as well but what I am asking is for your opinion on how you think this story should go. 
> 
> I would love it if you commented and told me what you thought so far. I know you don't have much to go on now since most of you may not have read fifty shades but I promise I am going to deliver a most spectacular story. I already have the next couple of chapters written. But if you feel I am over-stepping my bounds feel free to tell me but also suggest what you would like to see in regard to the final plot of the story. As always I value any comment regarding my writing or the plot so far so really just comment anything that you think I need to know going forward as well. 
> 
> P.S. This chapter is rather short so comment if you want the next chapter so you can see how I portray Carole or maybe you just want to read more who knows but as always if the comments are negative I am willing to change it for you guys.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine and Kurt have an awkward encounter and Kurt finally meets Wes catching him in the most compromising position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it might be back story time, especially with the next chapter I have written. Comment if you would like to see Kurt's back story??
> 
> Also, how do you guys feel about sex scenes, what you see in this chapter is really the closest I have gotten to writing one. This story really needs the sexual aspect for some of it so I will end up writing it but it will be vague unless the majority wants it explicit which in that case I will have to do some research and try my best to portray it. :)

BLAINES POV  
Blaine’s surrounded by heat but this time he’s not uncomfortable. He cracks open his eyes and can see the room is awash in light. It must be late in the morning, he thought. He also feels arms wrapped tightly around his waist, sometime in the night they must have shifted because now Blaine was the little spoon his back flush against Kurt’s chest. 

He can feel Kurt’s labored breath against his neck and slowly Blaine turns in Kurt’s arms until he is face to face with this beautiful man. Kurt looked so unbothered in his sleep. Blaine noticed that while Kurt always looked relaxed around him his face always seemed to take a different turn when he discussed his work. It’s not that he didn’t love what he did it was more the stress of the job that got to him. He loved being able to take that away from him, if only for a little while. 

Blaine plucked up enough courage to touch Kurt’s cheek, feeling his smooth, pale skin under his fingertips. Kurt’s face twisted in bewilderment at the unfamiliar touch and then it devolved into a slight smile. His eyes twitched under his eyelids and then they slowly opened, locking eyes with Blaine’s. 

“Good morning,” Kurt said, his voice scratchy in a way that made a fire start in Blaine’s stomach. 

“Good morning Kurt” Blaine replied, bringing his hand down and finding Kurt’s under the covers locking them. 

“How long have you been awake?” Kurt asks his free hand finding Blaine’s cheek. “Not long, maybe a minute or two before you” he replies. 

“I’ve only done it twice, but I could get used to waking up beside you,” Kurt remarks, pulling Blaine in for a good morning kiss. Blaine although a little surprised, eventually melts into it and soon he finds himself wanting more. 

Almost like Kurt had a direct line to his thoughts things automatically shifted. Kurt pushed himself on top of Blaine, straddling him. Blaine’s hands fly to Kurt’s hips digging into the bone as the kiss intensifies. Kurt moans and brings his hands to Blaine’s hair pulling at the loose curls. 

Kurt separates their lips and travels down to Blaine’s neck. Blaine feels like his whole body is on fire as Kurt begins sucking at the tender skin around his adam's apple. Blaine finds his hips bucking of their own accord, rutting against Kurt’s thigh and giving him the friction he desires. Kurt moans at the contact and reaches his hands for the hem of Blaine’s shirt, effectively pulling it off when a loud yell echoes throughout the hallway. 

“Kurt!” A woman’s voice sounds, immediately separating the two boys. 

“Shit” Kurt mumbles as he scrambles off the bed finding Blaine’s t-shirt on the floor. “Here, put this back on,” he says tossing it at him. 

Blaine frantically pulls his shirt on, a million different idea crossing his mind as to what could be happening. 

Kurt readjusts the front of his pants, trying and failing to hide his boner. He then checks his reflection in the vanity beside the bed before fixing his hair and then he turns to Blaine. “You can come out and meet my mother if you want or you can stay in here. If you do decide to come out try not to look like we were just heavy making out, I don’t date so she’s never seen me with another man before. It will be a bit of a shock for her” and with that, he left the room. 

Blaine’s mind was going a mile a minute. Did he want to meet Kurt’s mother so soon? Kurt had said she’s never seen him with another man so she obviously knows he’s gay so that’s not an issue. But he also said he doesn’t date, so then what was their status? Blaine was thoroughly confused. But above all else, he kept thinking about how much he wanted to be a part of Kurt’s life and he couldn’t do that if he sat in this bedroom and hid away. 

Blaine stood and swallowed down the rising panic in his throat. He adjusted his pants easily enough since the whole situation made his arousal disappear and took the final steps into the hallway. He could hear distant chatter coming from the living room and as he got closer he peeked around the corner. 

He saw a small woman with short chestnut hair taking to Kurt. She was pretty and dressed in a nice blouse and dress pants and judging by the look in Kurt’s eyes while they talked Blaine could tell he obviously adored her. 

“You could at least call mother, I mean what if I wouldn’t have been here?” Kurt chastises a smile tugging at his lips as he goes in to hug her.

“Well, then I would have rung Taylor or your office or anyone for that matter like I’ve been doing for weeks. I mean Kurt we live 30 minutes away I would like more than just one phone call a week and visits on holidays” she retorts pulling away and this causes Blaine to laugh making him feel more at ease. 

He decided to round the corner then, taking small steps until someone noticed him. Kurt’s back was towards him as he got closer and it was Kurt’s mom that first made eye contact with him. Her face twisted in surprise and then her mouth landed on an open smile. Kurt was right she was genuinely shocked, but not in a bad way. 

“Well, Kurt you didn’t tell me you were having company, how wonderful! What’s your name dear?” She addressed Blaine and he felt the blush creep into his cheeks. Kurt turns and sees Blaine. Blaine assesses the look on his face and what he thought would be surprised look is replaced with fondness as Kurt smiles down at him. 

“This is Blaine mother, Blaine this is my mother, Carole” Kurt explained and Blaine walked to meet them a smile plastered wide on his face. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Hummel?” Blaine says nervously not really knowing what to call her. He held out his hand for her to shake. She gladly takes it, “It’s Mrs. Hudson-Hummel actually but please, call me Carole,” she glances to Kurt, “I hope we will be seeing quite a lot of you” Blaine’s heart burst at her request but he also makes a mental note to ask Kurt about his family name. 

Blaine looks sheepishly at Kurt who just laughs at her accusation, “Well maybe if you didn’t drop by unexpectedly we all would be able to meet in a more formal setting” Kurt counters. 

“Well frankly I’m glad I stopped by” she pipes up, sending a warm smile to Blaine who was standing slightly behind Kurt, he was a little uncomfortable, “I have never seen you with another man and I would like to be invested in your life. Blaine dear,” she turns to him, “Kurt’s sister is having a birthday party next month, I would be delighted if you came” 

Blaine’s mouth hangs open he would absolutely love nothing more than to meet Kurt’s family. “That’s a bit presumptuous mother,” Kurt says, looking down to Blaine but Blaine decides not to let Kurt make this decision for him. “I would love to attend Rachel’s party if you would have me?” 

Carole burst with delight, “Of course dear, you are welcome at any Hudson-Hummel family gathering” she grabs Blaine’s face and kisses his cheek gently, before she does the same to Kurt’s, “I hope you don’t mind but I must get going, Rachel would be absolutely devastated if she knew I spend one minute away from planning her party, plus now I have to add Blaine into the mix” she smiles. 

“Goodbye mother, call when you make it home” he yells after her as she makes her way into the elevator. The doors close and the room is basked in silence as Kurt and Blaine turn to face each other. 

Kurt reaches his hand up and cups Blaine’s cheek, “I should get you home” he leans down and kisses Blaine’s lips ever so softly. Then he leads them to the bedroom so Blaine could collect his things and Kurt could get dressed for work. 

“You really go into work on Sundays?” Blaine asks, sitting on the bed and pulling on his shoes while Kurt dressed in his closet. 

“I usually go into work every day missing work most of the weekend is a first for me, so was sleeping with another man in my bed. You seem to bring up a lot of first times in my life.” He peeks his head out, his hands working fast to fasten his tie. Blaine smiles, Kurt missed work because of him, Blaine slept in Kurt’s bed and no one else did and somehow that made Blaine’s heart swell. 

“You ready to go?” Kurt asks something different in his tone, stepping out dressed in grey suit pants and jacket, a blue striped tie to match. Blaine nods and he wants to say how handsome Kurt looks but he doesn’t know if it’s his place especially with Kurt’s changed tone. 

They head to the garage hand in hand but Blaine stops in his tracks when they reach the lower level. His eyes come upon rows and rows of expensive cars, Convertibles, Audi’s, Lamborghinis and any other high-end car he could think of. Kurt heads to a sleek black Audi R8 and Blaine hurries after him. 

“Taylor’s not driving us?” Blaine says in shock, as he enters the car. “No, I give him Sunday’s off, he spends them with his daughter” at that Blaine wonders how much Kurt knows about Taylor and how much Taylor actually does for him even with a family of his own. 

Kurt starts the car and they ride through the garage giving Blaine a closer look at the car collection, “Are all these yours?” 

“Yes,” Kurt answers, his voice clipped. Blaine leans back in his seat and stares out the window, he gets the sense that Kurt is done talking about himself. The rest of the car ride is silent and Blaine begins to think he angered Kurt or maybe he just doesn't like talking about himself. 

They arrive outside of Blaine’s apartment and Kurt turns off the car and faces Blaine, “Do you want me to come inside and meet Wesley?” he asks, and although Blaine is having a hard time gauging Kurt’s mood he doesn't want to leave him quite yet so he just nods. 

Kurt exits the car and walks around to open Blaine’s door. Blaine steps out and walks ahead of Kurt unlocking his apartment door and stepping through, Kurt following close behind him. “Wes! I’m back” he calls when he steps in trying to locate his roommate but he doesn't have to look for long. Two disheveled heads pop up from the couch, lips swollen from the constant pressure. “Blaine!” Wes says nervously, “Rachel?” Kurt asks questions, his tone surprisingly in a joking manner. 

Rachel hauls off and smacks Wes on the back of his head, “You didn’t tell me they were going to be home so early” she stands up, dusting herself off and grabbing her jacket which was discarded on the floor and pulling it on. Wes stands after her, “Rach I didn’t know, come on” Wes says. Blaine watches all of this in amusement, but mostly because Kurt is doing the same. Blaine’s just happy to know he’s in a better mood. 

“Kurt, can you drive me home?” Rachel asks with Wes still clinging to her body, pleading her to forgive him. Kurt nods a huge smile on his face, barely containing his laughter. Rachel turns to Wes and cups his cheek with her hand, “One more chance Wes” she says, smiling slightly. Blaine marvels at Rachel’s mood swings, extremely mad to forgiving in two seconds it was really something to watch. 

Wes whoops with joy and Rachel stares back adoringly, kissing him on the cheek. “We still on for Thursday?” Rachel coos and Wes nods, “Laters baby,” he says as a means of goodbye and Blaine audibly laughs at the sentiment. “I’ll be in the car,” she says, walking past Kurt and stopping in the doorway, “By the way, it was so nice to meet you Blaine!” she calls and then she's out the door. 

After a beat of awkward tension, Wes steps up and holds his hand out to Kurt, “I’m Wesley Davidson and I guess I’m sorta dating your sister, hi” he says nervously. Kurt laughs and grabs Wes’s hand, giving it a firm shake, “Well I was worried about how you were treating her but as I can see she clearly wears the pants in the relationship” Wes laughs and Blaine’s tension melts away at the friendly encounter. He was honestly really worried about how the meeting would go. 

“She’s definitely more than I bargained for but you know, I kinda like it” Wes countered, and then he looked to Blaine, “I would expect the same sentiment applies to Blaine, you better treat him right,” Wes says, a serious note in his tone. 

Kurt angle's his face towards Blaine’s his expression for once is unreadable but Blaine thinks he can see a hint of admiration. “Don’t worry, I won’t hurt him, ever” Kurt’s tone is matter-of-fact and Blaine imminently believes him and judging by the look on Wes’s face so does he. “Alright then” Wes states, “I’ll leave you to say goodbye then, nice to meet you Kurt” Wes nods and then heads to his bedroom. 

Blaine’s nerves come back low in his stomach, he hopes Kurt’s mood has improved with everything that happened. He decides to test it, he turns to Kurt. “Will you text me when you get to your office, so I know you made it?” Blaine asks. Kurt turns and takes Blaine’s hands, nodding and gently kissing his forehead. “Of course” he sounds and then as an afterthought and Blaine now thinks it was just to make him laugh he adds, “laters baby” in a mocking tone, a smile on his face. Blaine roars with laughter and Kurt laughs too, seeing himself out leaving Blaine chuckling alone in the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment how you feel about me writing Kurt's backstory??? Would y'all wanna see that? Also how you feel about smut writing? yay or nay


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine and Kurt attend the art show where things didn't go exactly as the mean had planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: For the first time in this story I have used direct quotes from Fifty Shades of Grey. I had this idea of wanting to make this scene between Kurt and Blaine so perfect and I couldn't get my wording right so I took some inspiration from the book. So here I wanted to credit E.L. James and her book as I used her words in some parts of this chapter instead of mine. 
> 
> So we get a look into Kurt's thought process about Blaine and how he interacts with people. I hope you guys like that! You mainly see Blaine's POV right now and that's for a reason! I want to give little glimpses into Kurt's thinking but mainly I want the reader to be with Blaine, trying to get into Kurt's head and understand what he is thinking.

BLAINES POV  
The art show couldn’t come soon enough. The whole week Blaine daydreamed about another night with Kurt. I mean it wasn’t like they didn’t have any contact over the duration of the said week, they met for coffee or lunch or whenever there were gaps in Blaine’s scheduled to be specific. But what Blaine looked forward too the most was another night with Kurt in his bed, alone. Everything was all so new to him and he wanted to explore it all with Kurt he was certain of that now. 

Wes had asked quite frequently about his relationship with Kurt throughout the week and Blaine just told him they had kissed and that was it. Wes commented on how weird that was since Blaine was practically basking in the glow of the honeymoon phase but Blaine stuck to his word. Wes encouraged him to tell Kurt about how inexperienced he was and although it was hard to talk about his sex life with another man Blaine got the gist. He didn’t even know if Kurt knew he was a virgin and it was bound to be a problem later so he made sure to make it a very awkward topic of discussion when he saw Kurt next. 

So, he had told Kurt casually over coffee on Wednesday that he was a virgin as one does and Kurt’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head. They were discussing past relationships and although Kurt never went deep into any details the only major thing he had said was that he had for the duration of his life 15 partners. None of whom stayed in his bed but rather a guest bedroom down the hall. Blaine found that rather strange and if he was being quite honest with himself he found all of it strange but Kurt was willing to speak even if it was vague on a touchy subject so Blaine would take what he could get. 

But upon Kurt asking Blaine about his relationships he had said he had no past relations. To which Kurt called him a liar and Blaine had to specify just by saying he was waiting for the right one. To which Kurt asked if he was his first kiss and Blaine answered no to that. He did have his fair share of those but he never went any further. Kurt was shocked but Blaine expected no less. 

That’s why Blaine was looking forward to tonight, it was the plethora of endless sexual opportunities and he was ready and willing to give himself to Kurt. Although Kurt made a note of taking it slowly once Blaine announced his lack of experience but he still didn’t care. 

Kurt texted Blaine around 7 telling him he had left work early to get ready and would pick him up at precisely 7:45 so that they could be on time for the showcase. 

Blaine dressed in his tight red pants and black dress shirt, tucked in with a red bow tie. It was his favorite outfit. He looked in the mirror and decided to forgone the hair gel. Kurt has said he liked his natural hair because he could run his fingers through it and Blaine made sure to make a mental of that. 

At precisely 7:45 he got an arrival text from Kurt so Blaine made his way to the door waving goodbye to Wes, and ignoring the comment about how he was going to get laid. He headed down to meet his date. 

Kurt once again stood in front of the car holding the door open for Blaine but Blaine didn’t get in right away. Instead, he ran and wrapped his arms around Kurt, connecting their lips. Blaine could tell he took Kurt by surprise but like always Kurt gained control of the kiss, deepening it with a sense of longing. When they separated they were both out of breath. 

“What was that for?” Kurt asked as they both entered the back seat, “I missed you, that’s all” Blaine replies smiling slightly. Blaine then notices Taylor in the driver's seat, his earbuds nowhere to be found. 

“Hello Taylor, how are you?” Blaine asks, and Kurt whips his head around in surprise at his sudden courage but Blaine doesn’t care. He’s in a good mood because he’s with Kurt and nothing can ruin that. 

“I’m doing fine Mr. Anderson, how about you?” Taylor comments and Blaine can hear a hint of amusement in his voice. “Good, now” Blaine replies, looking up to Kurt, “and please call me Blaine” he adds to which Taylor just smiles and nods. 

Kurt turns and stares down at Blaine a look of confusion and amusement mixed in his face. He grabs one of Blaine’s hands and brings it to his lips, kissing each finger diligently. “You are awfully talkative today, what on earth has gotten into you Mr. Anderson” Kurt coos. 

Blaine feels a little unease at Taylor being able to hear Kurt’s comment but decides not to dwell on it. Instead, he scoots over closer to Kurt and rests his head on his shoulder, “You, Mr. Hummel have gotten into me” he says and Kurt just chuckles. 

When they arrive at their destination Kurt exits and holds the door open for Blaine to do the same. Once Kurt gives directions to Taylor they head into the show, with Kurt absentmindedly slipping his hand into Blaine’s. 

Blaine confirms his name and his plus one on the list at the front before they enter into the gallery. “I had no idea your friend was so popular” Kurt comments on their way in, noticing the huge crowd of people in the already small venue. “Me either” Blaine replies because Kyle was honestly always just a friend who randomly took Blaine’s picture sometimes and he feels bad for not discovering his talent sooner. 

They make their way over to a particularly crowded section although they would have to wait to see the collection of pictures, “do you want a drink?” Kurt asks after a beat and Blaine nods, “don’t get anxious, I’ll be right back” 

Blaine smiles at Kurt’s regard for his anxiety around big crowds but Blaine strangely admits that since he met Kurt he felt as if he had an anchor on reality. Slowly but surely Kurt was helping Blaine cope with his problems so Blaine need not worry as long as he had Kurt in his life. 

Blaine waited in line while Kurt was gone and soon the crowd started to dissipate. Or at least enough so that he could make his way to the front. As he got closer though the images became clearer and then Blaine’s worst nightmare came true. 

It was him. Every picture that lined this wall was him. Blaine sipping his drink, Blaine laughing, Blaine staring off at something off camera. All photos from a day where Blaine had thought Kyle was just testing out his new camera, apparently he had ulterior motives. 

Blaine swiveled around the gallery and took in the rest of the pictures he had been too distracted to notice until now. Every other picture was candids of Blaine with some nature shots to separate them. Blaine was horrified and what was worse was that people were starting to recognize him as he stood in the middle of the gallery. He could hear them whisper and point and gawk at him. 

“Blaine!” Someone called and Blaine knew exactly who it was. He turned to see his friend bounding toward him before he wrapped Blaine in a hug. 

“Kyle,” Blaine began ready to lash out but Kyle stopped him, “I know what you are thinking Blaine but you looked breathtaking in those photos! When I saw them in my camera file labeled under test shots I knew they had more potential! And besides they are all the rage, everyone is talking about them!” 

Blaine keeps his mouth shut while Kyle rambles on, knowing if he opened his mouth he would say something he would regret. “Besides,” Kyle continues, “we’ve already had someone purchase all the portraits of you! So they won’t go to waste” 

Blaine stops short at that, who would want random pictures of him in their home, that’s when the realization hits him and he looks behind Kyle to the refreshment table, no Kurt in sight. 

Blaine laughs knowing Kurt must have freaked the moment he saw a thousand pictures of him on the walls. “That’s great Kyle” Blaine comments, his anger subsiding at the hilarity of it all. Kyle beams and throws his arm around Blaine’s shoulder, pulling him close. Blaine relishes in the warmth of a close friend, he really did miss Kyle. Although at times he annoyed the hell out of him. 

“I’m really glad you came Blaine, maybe we could get dinner afterward?” Kyle asks a hopeful note in his tone. He opens his mouth to agree when Blaine feels a hand on his elbow. Kurt was back. 

“He’s already got plans I’m afraid” Kurt sounds, making Kyle jump back from Blaine as Kurt takes his place. A firm hand around his waist and a tight smile on his lips. “Hi,” Kurt starts, sticking out his hand for Kyle to take, “I’m Kurt, Blaine’s boyfriend” 

Blaine sequels internally at the use of the word. Kurt had never called himself that and whether it was out of jealousy Blaine didn’t really know. 

“Kyle” Blaine’s friend replies shaking Kurt’s hands, “well that’s too bad, I would love to catch up some other time though Blaine, just texts me” and then he walks off meeting up with another group of people all dying to know about his work.

Blaine turns to Kurt smiling slightly, “boyfriend?” he questioned. “Well aren’t we?” Kurt asks, and Blaine just shrugs his shoulders “if you say so” he answers trying to keep it cool while his heart was racing a mile a minute. 

Kurt swoops down and plants a kiss on Blaine’s lips, lingering for a moment after he pulls away, “I do say so” and Blaine can’t help the smile that spreads across his face. 

Kurt takes Blaine’s hand and they explore the rest of the gallery. Blaine tries to avoid the pictures of him but Kurt insists he sees them marveling at Blaine’s carefree attitude. 

“Kyle said someone made an offer and bought all of the paintings with my face in them,” Blaine states while they stand together looking at a very close up picture of Blaine sipping a milkshake, “I know it was you, Kurt, why?” Blaine asks, Kurt turns to face him “isn’t it obvious, I didn’t want some stranger ogling you in their living room” he simply says. 

Blaine thought this was ridiculous he was hardly someone people would look at or even admire in their free time. 

“You look so young and carefree in these photos,” Kurt says, cocking his head and examining the picture closer. “Yeah well I didn’t know Kyle was taking them so it was just candid” Blaine suggested. 

Kurt looks as if he is deep in thought and Blaine wonders just what’s going on inside his head but then he speaks, “you never look like that when we are having dinner” he comments and Blaine immediately feels regret. He doesn’t know why he couldn’t control his emotions especially when he didn’t even know his pictures were being taken. 

“Kurt no-don’t” Blaine starts reaching for Kurt’s arm but he is interrupted by a loud voice. 

“Excuse me, sir!” A man yells, grabbing Blaine’s arm and shuffling him around, “are you the muse in these pictures?” 

Blaine freezes in place still worked up from Kurt’s accusation. “Oh my God, you are! Can I take your picture for my article? It’s a personal piece about the photographer's inspiration and clearly, you are a big part of his life” Kurt notices the commotion and steps in front of Blaine in a protective manner which he found calmed him down a little. 

“Sure” Blaine replies, finding his voice, “It’s okay Kurt,” Blaine says, placing his hand on Kurt’s arm and moving around him trying to convey that he was fine. “Oh great!” the man sounds, “Can I just get you in front of your picture that would be great” 

Blaine shuffles in front of the blown up image of himself and as a last minute thought he pulls Kurt with him, they really have no pictures together so far and maybe he could find the article later and print it out. Also, he wanted to put on the biggest smile so that Kurt knew how happy he actually made him. 

“Oh, um” the man comments, but Blaine just stands beside Kurt and smiles and eventually he snaps the picture, “thanks” he comments before leaving. 

Blaine turns to Kurt, “I’m ready to leave, this is too much attention for me, but I need to say goodbye to Kyle if you don’t mind” Kurt nods, leaving Blaine to find his friend. 

KURTS POV  
Kurt watches as Blaine hugs Kyle goodbye. He watches as Kyles face lights up as soon as he’s in Blaine’s arms. He watches Kyle's arm snake around Blaine’s waists, touching places only his arms belonged. They laughed and Kurt saw a version of Blaine he hadn’t yet seen. Blaine is unbothered and happy. Happy. Was Blaine happy with Kurt, or would he be happier with Kyle?

BLAINES POV  
Kyle kisses him goodbye and Blaine makes his way back to Kurt. His expression is unreadable as he approaches but as soon as he’s in reaching distance Kurt grabs Blaine’s hand and drags him outside. They make it out of the showcase and past a couple stores before Kurt finds an empty ally, jerking Blaine inside it. 

Kurt pins Blaine against the brick wall before his mouth swoops down. He’s kissing Blaine, violently. Briefly, their teeth clash, then Kurt’s tongue is in his mouth. This kiss was different, it contained a fiery passion Blaine had never sensed before not even during their morning makeout session. Desire explodes like a firecracker inside Blaine’s body and suddenly he finds himself kissing back, matching Kurt’s fervor, his hands knotting in Kurt’s hair pulling it, hard. 

Kurt moaned and pushed his body further into Blaine the concrete on the wall was digging into Blaine’s back but he didn’t care. He was pouring all his passion into the kiss willing Kurt to believe he cared for him and it was at that exact moment that Blaine realized Kurt was doing the exact same thing. 

Kurt breaks off the kiss, panting. He pushes away from Blaine leaning down with his hands on his knees as if he had just run a marathon. Blaine laid flat against the wall focusing on regaining normal breath control. Kurt was the first to catch his breath. 

“I have to ask, do you want the photographer Blaine, he obviously has feelings for you?” Kurt says. Blaine shakes his head, “No, of course not. He’s just a friend” 

Kurt stands regaining his stature, “I have spent all my adult life trying to avoid any extreme emotion yet you...bring out feelings in me that are completely alien. It’s very…” Kurt searches for the right work. “Unsettling.” 

“I’m sorry,” Blaine says, not really sure how to react. This is the first real-time Kurt has ever spoken out loud about what he was thinking other than just telling Blaine he wanted to take care of him. It was different. Kurt had been cold towards Kyle and Blaine had noticed he bought all of the pictures that had his face in them. He wasn’t sure if he liked Kurt being this controlling over his life. Maybe his emotions had something to do with that. Or maybe it was just him. 

Kurt runs his hands through his hair and takes a deep breath. He clasps Blaine’s hand. “Come, we need to talk, and you need to eat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I welcome your comments whether they or negative or positive. Or you can comment and just tell me you enjoy my story. Any time you guys do that it really just inspires me and I literally write like 2 or 3 chapters off of that so who knows maybe I'll start updating twice a day. I just really want you guys to see the chapters I have already written! Can't wait to hear feedback on them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt takes Blaine to a restaurant near the art show so they can talk. Things get...heated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for not posting for a while I wanted to in my own sort of way give Darren his space for his wedding day so I held off posting for a little bit. I could really only give it two days because I was super excited about this chapter! So enjoy!

BLAINES POV  
“This will have to do” Kurt mumbles, leading Blaine into a small intimate restaurant a few blocks down. 

The waiter leads them to a small cut off nook and Blaine sits, apprehensive and wondering what Kurt is going to say. 

“We don’t have long,” Kurt says to the waiter as they sit. “So we’ll each have the sirloin steak cooked medium, bearnaise sauce if you have it, fries, and green vegetables, whatever the chef has and bring me the wine list” 

The waiter retreats a look of shock on her face at the audacity and then it’s just the two of them, alone. 

“And if I didn’t want steak” Blaine questions Kurt’s pushy attitude. 

“Don’t start Blaine” Kurt counters. 

“What is it Kurt, I thought we were having a good time. Now you’re all insecure and emotional I don’t understand” 

Kurt shoots a look at Blaine telling him he’s done talking about it and Blaine just retreats to his thoughts until the waiter brings the wine list. 

“Would you like to choose the wine?” Kurt suggests when she comes. He knows good and well Blaine knows nothing about wine. 

“You choose” Blaine answers, voice clipped. 

“Two bottles of Strawberry Hill please” 

“Um...we only sell that by the bottle sir” 

“A bottle then” Kurt snaps. Blaine feels sorry for the waiter as she once again hurries away from their table. Blaine understands exactly what she’s feeling. 

“Now, Blaine do you care to discuss your photographer friend” 

Blaine audibly laughs, so this is what was bothering him, “do you mean when I talked to him, like a normal human being, like a friend should” 

Kurt narrows his eyes, “you know he likes you Blaine and you flaunted it tonight, in front of me” 

Blaine's mouth opens wide. He can’t believe his own ears. Was Kurt jealous and blaming Blaine for his own misguided feelings. Kyle may have a crush on Blaine but he doesn’t reciprocate the feelings! 

“Kurt, I treated Kyle like a friend tonight and that’s it. I can’t help you got all jealous and made up some secret crush in your mind. I mean are you even hearing yourself. I’m here with you! Not there with him!” 

Kurt’s forehead creases and Blaine can tell he’s really thinking about his actions, maybe even going back over the night's events. Blaine decides to continue. 

“I’m new to this whole relationship thing too but I think one of the foundations is trust. You need to trust me, Kurt. It’s okay to be jealous of other guys but you have to trust that I’ll be faithful to you. Always.” 

Blaine sits back and waits as Kurt pieces together his words, he can tell Kurt is trying. Blaine makes a vow right there in that restaurant that he will get Kurt to open up to him, whether he knows it or not. 

“I’m sorry,” Kurt says. His eyes shining with uncertainty. 

“Apology accepted” Blaine replies, a smile forming at his lips. “As long as you know what you did wrong” 

“You sound like Flynn” Kurt retorts and Blaine cocks his head, “Flynn?” Blaine asks. 

“My therapist” Kurt casually drops a smile tugging at his lips. Blaine's mouth hangs open, Kurt knew it would be a shock for him. 

But before Blaine can ask the waiter arrives with their wine, uncorking the bottle and pouring some into Kurt’s glass and then Blaine’s before retreating again. Blaine takes a tentative sip of the pink liquid. It slides easily down his throat. 

“Do not think we are getting out of this without talking about your therapist Kurt,” Blaine says. Kurt grins taking a sip of his own wine. 

“We talk about you, about us, at some of our sessions,” Kurt says, leaning back and staring past Blaine as if he’s envisioning himself somewhere else, “in fact...if I think about it the last couple of sessions have been about us” 

This comes as a shock to Blaine. First a therapist he had no idea about and now he’s a topic of their one-on-ones. It’s a little too much to handle right now. But that's not the root of the problem. 

“What else do you talk about besides us?” Blaine questioned. 

“I think I’ll save that for another time” 

“Kurt if this relationship is going to work you need to open up to me, about everything.” 

Kurt sighs like he knew this topic was coming and leans over the table to clasp Blaine’s hand. “I will, someday I promise, I’ll even let you see Flynn but this is new to me too so let me work out the kinks. I’ve got about a dozen more sessions with Flynn before I can decipher my real thoughts about all this” 

“You’ll really let me meet Flynn” Blaine responds surprised by Kurt's offer. 

“Of course that’s all you got out of that” Kurt laughs, “yes when the time comes and Flynn agrees you can meet him. I’ll tell him through at the next session that you want to meet him. He’ll get a kick out of that” 

Blaine’s smile grows, he finally feels like Kurt is back to his old self after a night of constant back and forth with his emotions. It was so exhausting, but it was Kurt and Blaine wouldn’t give that up for the world. 

The rest of dinner went exactly as Blaine had thought it would. Kurt had resumed back to his normal guarded self and they ate their steaks with little conversation. When the had finished Kurt reached for the bill but Blaine reminds him of their agreement. Kurt reluctantly handed over the check, taking a big swig from his wine glass and Blaine knew it was to stifle his anger. 

While Blaine paid he watched Kurt pick up his phone and talk to someone briefly before hanging up. Blaine knew it must have been Kurt telling Taylor their location. Blaine’s thoughts were confirmed as they made it outside to see the Audi parked on the curb. 

The trip back to Kurt’s complex in Escala was always a lengthy one. Kurt really wasn’t in the mood for talking and neither was Blaine. In the silence, he wondered about Kurt’s past life and what had made it so bad that he had to see a therapist. Blaine began to imagine Kurt as a little boy. With dirty brown hair and his pale skin ruined with dirt. His frame was frail like he hadn’t eaten in days. Kurt was alone standing in a dingy version of his penthouse. Blue eyes on the cusp of tears. 

Blaine shook his head and wiped his own eyes which had began to spill over with his own emotions. He stuffed away the remaining fear of Kurt’s unimaginable life before he met Blaine and closed the gap between them in the back seat. Kurt looked down at Blaine as he clasped their hands and rested his head on Kurt's shoulder. Blaine thought for a second Kurt was going to ignore him but after a beat, he could feel cool lips kiss the top of his head. 

They stayed like that for the rest of the ride to Escala and finally as Blaine’s eyes were beginning to droop Taylor pulled into a spot inside Kurt’s garage. Kurt leads Blaine to the elevator and soon the doors open giving Blaine the familiar view of Kurt’s living room. 

“I have some call’s I’ve missed that I have to take, I shouldn’t be long, but I do have something to occupy your time,” Kurt says, a secret smile on his lips. Blaine cocks his head not quite coming around to what Kurt was getting at. 

“Go get dressed in some of my sleep clothes and then head to the third door on the right, starting from the bedroom” Kurt puts a hand on Blaine’s neck pushing him forward and into a swift kiss before he departs the opposite way Blaine now knows leads to his home office. 

Blaine meanders the familiar route to Kurt’s bedroom and heads to Kurt closet. He opens the top drawer he now knows holds Kurt’s sweats and pulls on some grey pants. He reaches for the white shirt but his hand stops mid-air. Blaine had a wicked idea. Blaine unbuttoned his dress shirt and threw it on the ground. He usually sleeps shirtless, Kurt did say to put on sleep clothes right? With that Blaine exits the room completely shirtless. 

Blaine follows Kurt's directions and when he reaches the third door he pushes it open slowly. He can’t believe what he sees. Rows upon rows of books, Kurt had an actual library in his house. Blaine’s mouth opened he rushed to the first aisle. His fingers dusted along the spines until he found a copy of Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen. Blaine’s eyes bugged when he realized it was the first edition. He hugged it to his chest, how would Kurt be so thoughtful to know Blaine would absolutely love a room like this. 

Blaine meandered around the massive room until he found a chair in the back corner. He curled up into the plush leather and opened the book to the first chapter. He noticed as he read similarities between the main characters and his current situation. Maybe he shouldn't judge Kurt on his attitudes problems, maybe he needed Blaine to be complacent for the moment while he figured everything out. Blaine could do that. He could wait on Kurt to figure everything out. As long as he got to know what everything was. 

KURTS POV  
“Kurt! where have you been?” Roz yells on the other line, and Kurt visibly rolls his eyes. She always overreacts. 

“I do have a personal life other than perfecting fashion lines” 

“Kurt you don’t understand, our northern branch might dissolve.” 

“What” Kurt retorts, tone even, “I locked down that account months ago, God, David always backs out of everything, I swear, when I get ahold of him” Kurt pinches his nose, trying to control his temper. He knew better than to get worked up over other peoples stupidity. 

“Well he backed out, we may have to..” Roz trails off. 

“What” Kurt snaps. 

“Go up there, for awhile,” she says quietly. Kurt sighs, he takes a seat, leaning on his desk and stressfully running his hands through his hair. 

“I-can't, I mean-it’s just not a good time right now Roz” Kurt was just beginning to build something wonderful with Blaine, he was in what some people would call the “honeymoon phase” of their relationship, so naturally all he thought about was Blaine, all day every day. He would be a nervous wreck if he left Blaine. 

“Kurt” Roz started, in a tone that Kurt always knew meant he was about to get his ass handed to him, “I have no idea what’s going on in your personal life, frankly because you won’t tell me but you’re slacking. Today you couldn’t keep your eyes away from your phone, you left early and you audibly made careless mistakes on cover designs. You got to where you were because you are tough and ruthless. You don’t make mistakes, you have no room for them at your company. This branch will dissolve and you won’t be able to market to that part of the country anymore if you don’t go down there next week and fix this” 

Kurt let out a breath, he knew she was right because she was always right. He couldn’t let this business he had built from the ground up slip through his fingers because of a new love interest. He would have to go up north with Roz and do damage control, but he also would not allow himself to let Blaine go either. He would need to learn to delegate. For his sake, and also for Blaine’s. 

“Kurt? I’m sorry if I overstepped my grounds” Roz pipes up when Kurt’s end fell silent. 

“No Roz, you’re fine and you’re right. Email me the details about the branch, and we can make a plan for damage control, and then be up there by next week” 

“That’s great Kurt, I’ll have Anglea book the tickets” 

“No, I want to take the helicopter, it will be faster, I’ve got to get in and out as fast as I can” Kurt states. 

“Alright, I’ll email you, goodnight sir,” Roz says, and Kurt thinks she almost knows about Blaine, although that’s impossible. 

Kurt closed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair. Roz was right she was so right. Blaine had entered his life and became this enigma for him that he spent all his time trying to unlock. Not Blaine specifically but why he was so different. Why didn’t Kurt want to hurt him like all the others, he didn’t want to cause him pain and it was killing him trying to figure out why. The main reason why Kurt had been holding off on sex was that he had been doing it one specific way his entire life and he didn’t know if he could go back to vanilla sex. It was such a foreign thing to him, he was afraid he wouldn’t be able to hold back. 

Kurt then remembered he led Blaine to his personal library and he chucked to himself. He wished he could see Blaine’s face when he saw how many classic first editions he owned. That’s how Kurt knew Blaine was different because he wanted to make him happy. Kurt decided he would be done for the night and he headed to get changed for bed and then find Blaine. 

As Kurt opened the library door he didn’t immediately see Blaine and panic rose slightly in his throat. He looked quickly through the aisles and he was close to calling out Blaine’s name when he spots him. Kurt’s mouth drops open. Blaine, shirtless Blaine is curled into a ball in one of the chairs, a book open on his chest, sound asleep. 

He swallows down a lump in his throat and he doesn’t know if its arousal or fear. He approaches Blaine and picks the book up, closing it and placing it on the side table. Kurt then swoops down and easily scoops the younger boy in his arms. His skin and warm and smooth and Kurt begins to wonder what the rest of his body looked like. 

Blaine doesn't wake when Kurt picks him up and is still in a deep sleep when Kurt places him on the bed. Kurt tosses his own shirt off just to make it even before climbing into bed and pulling Blaine against his body. He liked being shirtless with Blaine, he felt almost closer to him. Blaine nuzzled into Kurt's neck in his sleep and Kurt couldn’t stop smiling. It had been so long since he felt like this, truly happy. When Kurt was with Blaine he actually believed he deserved better than what his childhood gave him. And that's how he fell asleep that night. Imagining a life where he never got hurt again and where he could protect Blaine from ever feeling what he did. 

BLAINES POV  
Blaine wakes with a jolt his body surrounded by heat and his head pounding. He didn’t remember going to bed last night, he must have fallen asleep in the library. Kurt is wrapped around him like a vine, and he was shirtless. Blaine held in a gasp. Kurt grumbles in his sleep as Blaine slips out of his arms, but he doesn’t wake. He needed to clear his head and try to stop the pounding somehow. 

Blaine glanced at the clock, its three in the morning. He needed an Advil and a drink. He swings his legs off the bed and makes his way to the kitchen. He searches through the white cabinets hoping to find some pain-killers and after about the fourth cabinet he finds some. He also finds orange juice in the fridge and he uses it to down two Advil. 

Wandering over to the great wall of glass, Blaine looks out on sleepy Seattle. His mind was racing with thoughts about the day's events, but mostly he just wanted to know what Kurt was thinking. He feels like Kurt has so many layers to him that Blaine has yet to uncover. Fifty Shades Blaine thinks, Kurt is fifty shades of fucked up and he plans on finding out why. 

He shakes his head and sits down against the glass. It’s all so complicated yet Kurt was willing to put up with his problems surely he could put up with Kurt’s...whatever they were. Blaine smiles thinking about the shirtless man who was waiting in the bed for him. So willing to make him happy. Blaine closes his eyes and leans against the glass. He takes a deep cleansing breath. 

The peaceful tranquility is shattered by a visceral, primeval cry that makes every single hair on Blaine’s body stand up. Kurt! Oh my God--what’s happened? Blaine is on his feet before the echoes of that horrible scream have fully died away, his heart thumping with fear. 

Blaine makes it to the bedroom and fumbles in the dark until he makes contact with the light switch and flicks it on. Kurt’s bedside comes to life, he is turning and writhing in agony. No! Kurt cries out again and that eerie, devastating sound pierces through Blaine’s ears once again. 

Shit—a nightmare 

“Kurt!” Blaine leans over him, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him awake. Kurt opens his eyes, and they are wild and vacant, scanning quick around the room before they come back to rest on Blaine. 

“You left, you left, you must have left” Kurt mumbles so low Blaine is barely able to catch it. Kurt looks so lost, his wide-eyed stare becoming droopy. 

“I’m here,” Blaine says, sitting on the bed beside Kurt.

“I’m here” he repeats, murmuring softly and reaching out to stroke Kurt’s arm. His whole body is covered in a sheen of sweat and Blaine knows the nightmare must have been a rough one. 

“You were gone” Kurt whispers rapidly, his eyes still frantic and casting around the room. But they seem to be slowing. 

“I went to get a drink. I was thirsty” 

Kurt closes his eyes as if he’s trying hard not to picture something and when he opens them again he looks desperate and pleading. 

“You’re here. Oh thank God” Kurt says reaching for Blaine and dragging him down on the bed beside him. 

“I just went for a drink,” Blaine murmurs again, surprised by Kurt’s actions. Kurt lingers on top of Blaine, his eyes scanning his features, making sure he’s really there. Blaine reaches up and strokes his hair, then drags his hand down to cup his cheek. 

“Kurt, please. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere” Blaine states. He pleads to sooth Kurt but it’s also a mental note to himself. Especially now in light of everything that’s happened he would never leave Kurt not when he needed him the most. 

“Oh, Blaine” Kurt breathes. He grabs Blaine’s chin and holds him in place and then his mouth is on the younger boys. He can feel Kurt’s anguish in the kiss and Blaine wants nothing more than to take that away. 

Kurt pushes his tongue into Blaine’s mouth and he gladly accepts it. Blaine runs his hands up and down Kurt's chest feeling the curve and dips of his muscles. Kurt moans when Blaine’s hands come to rest at his hips, digging his fingers into them. 

Kurt pulls away suddenly, his blue eyes piercing into Blaine’s hazel ones. Both boys breathing rapidly. “Do you want this, now?” Kurt asks. 

Blaine stills, all of it now? He didn’t know how he felt about that, he just wanted to ease Kurt’s pain. 

“Not all the way Blaine but please I need something, just tell me you can give me something” Kurt pleads and staring into his desperate eyes Blaine realizes he can, he can push away his anxieties for this man, and give him what he wants. Blaine wants this, all of it. With Kurt. 

Blaine nods slowly and Kurt groans immediately, connecting their lips once more. This time Blaine feels something different in the kiss and he realizes it’s urgency. After a beat, Kurt’s hand slips down Blaine’s chest and into the waistband of his pants and Blaine moans at the contact. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. 

He immediately bucks into Kurt’s hand. The sensation beginning to overload his mind. Kurt keeps a steady rhythm, leading Blaine to the edge and then slowing it down again. It’s almost insatiable. When Blaine feels almost like the fire in his belly is about to explode Kurt takes a hold of his hand and guides him down to Kurt’s erection. 

“Just copy me Blaine” Kurt speaks in between kisses and his voice is rough and demanding. Blaine would be more sacred and cautious if it weren’t for the stimulation is his own erection. Blaine feels something hard and he guesses he’s in the right place as he begins to mimicking Kurt’s motions. 

Kurt separates from Blaine’s lips with a groan and goes to work on his neck. Blaine can feel Kurt pickup rhythm and he tries his best to do the same. Matching him stroke for stroke. Blaine guesses he’s doing the right thing because he can feel Kurt’s hips ever so slightly buck at the sensation as he lets out a frustrated groan. Blaine feels the fire building in his stomach, he’s so close. Oh so close. 

“Come on Blaine, give it to me” Kurt grunts, and with that Blaine throws his head back. A buzz resigning throughout his body. Through his emotions, he hears Kurt call his name and then he collapses on top of Blaine. 

Blaine feels amazing as he rides out his high. If this is what it felt to get a hand job he couldn’t imagine what anything higher would do for him. But maybe it was just Kurt. Blaine felt like being around him intensified everything. 

“Was that okay?” Kurt asks after both boys catch their breath. “More than okay” Blaine replies his vision still blurred. 

“Thank you, Blaine,” Kurt starts, leaning up in his elbows and making eyes contact with the other man, “I know that was your first time doing that sort of thing and I wanted to do it right and slow for you but I just needed you in that way tonight. I’m sorry if I rushed you” 

Blaine sighs. He reaches his hand up to Kurt’s cheek, resting it there. “Kurt I wanted to give you this, I want to give you everything. Anything to take your pain away.” 

Kurt’s eyes squeezed shut at his words as if he was blocking out a painful memory. He opens them again, his eyes are light, different from the needy man Blaine say a minute ago. Kurt leans down and kisses Blaine in the forehead before get out of bed and hold his hand out to Blaine, “We should change. Come.” 

Once both men were changed and back in bed Kurt once again pulled Blaine into his arms. Kurt rubbed smooth circles into Blaine’s back and Blaine drew small circles on Kurt’s chest. Neither man had to speak, they both knew what had happened and why it had happened. Everything from then on out was going to be okay, at least that's how Blaine felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am extremely overwhelmed by the attention my story is getting. You guys continue to surprise me and as always I value your opinion! So comment away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Blaine meet and give each other some surprising life updates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been so long between posting! I am trying to catch myself up on chapters so I can have one to post everyday but things are busy with school right now. But as it so happens my spring break is next weeks so that's a whole week off to just write and continue on with the story!

BLAINES POV  
A little over two hours have passed before Blaine wakes again. It must have been early when he and Kurt finally fell asleep following the events of the night. Blaine swung his legs over the bed taking a look at Kurt’s sleeping form. He decided he would head to the kitchen and make breakfast so the othe man could sleep a little more. 

Blaine shivered in the open room and stopped by Kurt’s closet to pull on a shirt before heading to the kitchen. He heard commotion as he approached and soon he began to smell the sweet aroma of bacon and eggs. Blaine stopped when he came in view of the kitchen, he saw a stocky woman in an apron and her hair pulled back meandering around. He watched as she flipped the eggs in the pan, scrambling them before she laid out some stips of bacon on a separate pan. 

Blaine almost made to turn back and just join Kurt in bed when the mysterious lady turns and notices him, “Oh! You scared me, dear, come in don’t be shy” she motioned towards the bar stool across from her. Blaine smiled as sweetly as he could for not knowing her and made his way over to the bar. “You must be Blaine, I’m Gail, Kurt’s housekeeper” 

Blaine’s ears perk up at that, Kurt has a housekeeper? He really didn’t know a lot about Kurt’s life. He felt like Kurt knew everything about his. “Yes, did Kurt tell you about me?” Blaine asks, inquiring for more. 

“Yes, I usually don’t work on weekends but Kurt asked if I could come in since he knew you would be staying over, and since you’re here what do you normally eat for breakfast?” 

“Oh,” Blaine starts, he really doesn't want to be a burden, “I usually don’t have time for breakfast, but whatever you are cooking is fine, I really just wanted to make sure Kurt got something to eat.” Gail looks back at Blaine, her eyes shining with admiration. “You are so sweet Blaine, I can tell you care for him” Blaine blushes at the complement casting his eyes at the floor. Gail just smiles and fips the bacon, “I’ll make sure you have time to eat today, I’m almost finished” 

Blaine nods and then they resume in silence. She makes and hands Blaine a cup of coffee after a little while and Blaine works up the nerves to asks her about Kurt. 

“If you don’t mind my asking, how long have you worked for Kurt?” he says while Gail is preparing the plates. What he really wanted to ask was “Have you seen or can you tell me about Kurt’s past relationships?” but he thought that would be too forward. 

“About five years, ever since he bought the penthouse” she then looks off as if remembering something, “he’s been through a lot Kurt, but he’s happier now, more so than he was. That might have something to do with you” she turns towards Blaine and winks, he can’t help the smile spreading wide on his face at that comment. 

“Hey” Kurt’s voice sounds from the hallway making both Blaine and Gail look in his direction. Kurt’s hair was tousled and falling in front of his face, he was still shirtless and his grey sweatpants hung low on his hips. Blaine felt his cheeks heat up as he snuck a look at Gail but she was just smiling at Kurt like nothing was amiss. 

Kurt approached the counter and leaned down, swooping in for a kiss. Kurt pulls away with a smack, “Good morning,” he whispers, leaning down again and planting a final kiss on Blaine’s forehead. 

“Morning” Blaine mumbles a little surprised by Kurt’s open display of affection in front of his housekeeper. Kurt takes his place beside Blaine on the next stool, “Good morning Gail, as always your cooking smells delightful” he comments. Gail smiles and returns the greeting as she brings Kurt his coffee and sets several plates out on the counter in front of them. They contained eggs, bacon, waffles, sausage, and biscuits. Blaine's stomach growled looking at all the food and he didn’t realize until just then how hungry he actually was. 

Blaine reaches over and fills his plate with at least one of everything, a little extra serving slipping in as his growing appetite controls his movements. He glances at Kurt who has a sly smile on his lips and Blaine feels guilty for grabbing all his food, “I’m sorry” he says, setting down his fork. 

Kurt laughs, “No please Blaine, never apologize for eating you don’t do enough of it as is” he gestures towards Blaine's plate. He nods and picks back up his fork, digging in and relishing as his stomach becomes full. He also notices Kurt glancing over at him as he eats, something Blaine had become quite accustomed too. Kurt had a thing with food, he always wanted to see Blaine properly fed. At first, he thought it was just Kurt being overprotective but now he thinks there may be something more. 

“If you’re ready I can have Taylor take you home, but I do have something to ask of you?” Kurt says once Blaine puts down his fork. Blaine looks to Kurt, nerves rise in his throat as he begins to think about what he would need to talk about. 

“It’s not bad Blaine, I can see your mind automatically going to that.” He reaches out and clasp Blaine’s hand, “I’m trying to be a good boyfriend and update you on my life, I just haven’t got time to say all I need to say this morning, so will you stop by my office around lunchtime, I’ll let Andrea know you are coming” 

Blaine nods, his nerves subsiding at Kurt’s touch and his reassuring words. “Great, now don’t worry yourself to death” Kurt says, a smile on his face. He leans down and kisses Blaine’s forehead and he can't help as a smile forms on his own face. Kurt always made him feel better inside. He worried less around him. He really didn’t know what he did before he knew the man sitting before him. 

“You ready?” Kurt asks, “yeah” Blaine answers taking Kurt’s hand smiling all the way. 

Kurt must have called Taylor while he was eating because when they emerged out of the building the familiar black Audi was parked on the side of the street. 

“I’ll see you at 12, okay?” Kurt says, cupping Blaine’s face with his hands. Blaine nods and Kurt leans down planting a swift kiss on his lips before opening the car door for Blaine to get in. 

The ride back to Blaine’s apartment was long but he was used to it. Taylor had excellent taste in music and that made the car ride go by a lot faster. His mind kept wanting to wander off to what Kurt would want to update Blaine about in his life. The two men had practically been inseparable since they had met what could be new in his life that Blaine didn’t already know. 

Soon he was separated from his thoughts when he arrived at the street in front of his apartment. He said a quick “thank you” to Taylor and then proceeded up the steps to his door. He unlocked it and stepped in. 

Wes was laid out on the couch as he entered, “Hey bud! Finally good to see you at home again” he joked. Blaine just laughed, “I’m sorry I have other friends” he commented. 

Wes scoffed, “Friend? How about boyfriend, just say it Blaine you left me for your much much hotter boyfriend” Blaine gasped and hits Wes on the arm, “Wes!” he groans. Wes just laughs.

He makes his way over to the kitchen to get a drink but his eyes catch on the stack of letters on the counter, “did anything come in the mail for me?” He asks, grabbing a glass from the cabinet. 

“Oh yeah, a letter from your advisor” he calls and Blaine stills, “What? Wes why didn’t you tell me!” He yells, Wes just shrugs. Blaine was quite nervous, you only got letters from your advisor for two reasons. You have failed out or you are about to fail out. 

Blaine picks up the many envelopes and begins to sift through them until he finds the one with his and his advisor's name on it. His fingers shake as he tears the seal and unfolds the letter.

 

Dear Blaine,  
I am writing to you today to give you some excellent news. Washington State University has recently been reworking how many credits are awarded to which classes. In the fall semester of 2018 you took and passed African American Studies and World Literature to 1650. These two classes have been revised and now count for double credit. This pushes you over to be considered a graduate for the year 2019. You can come by the advising center and pick up your diploma, or you can wait and attend the spring graduation later in the year. If you have any more questions do not hesitate to contact me. 

Best,  
Misty Mayfield  
Washington State University, Advising Office. 

 

“I’m-I’m a graduate” Blaine whispers. He could hardly believe it. He heard the university was going back and giving more credits to difficult classes sure but he never thought it would be his classes much less be enough to push him over. He was done with college, he could move on in his career. He was excited, yet scared. 

“What’d you say?” Wes yelled from the living room. Blaine moved to the couch and thrust the letter in Wes’ hands. He read for a minute and then his eyes got big and his mouth dropped open. Much to the same degree that Blaine reacted himself. “You’re a graduate! Dude that’s awesome!” He yelled, standing and bringing Blaine into a hug. 

“I know I’m kind of freaking out here, I guess I need to start narrowing down my internship options” Wes nods his head considering this as he releases him and they both take a seat on the couch. 

“Well, you had that one lined up right? What was the company’s name?” 

“Seattle Independent Publishing or SIP for short. Beyond amazing publishing company, they wanted to interview me but was concerned with how well I would be able to juggle the work that came with the job and my classes at the same time.” 

“Well ones eliminated now,” Wes says, eyebrow raised. Blaine laughs at the motion, “that’s true. I guess I should get on the phone and tell them the news. See if they still have an open position.” 

Blaine heads to his room and shuts the door for more privacy. He glances at the clock and sees its 10:30. He had more than enough time to call SIP. He sits on the bed and pulls out his laptop searching for the number in an email from the company, he finds it and punches it in his phone. 

“Hello, this is Seattle Independent Publishing my name is Lexie how may I help you?” 

“Hi Lexie, my name is Blaine Anderson, I accepted an intern position with you but had to turn it down due to school, I have now graduated and was wondering if the position was still open.” 

“Oh, Blaine!” The woman sounds, and Blaine jumps at the rise in her voice, “Mr. Hyde practically gave you a glowing review! Everyone here was really disappointed when you canceled your internship,” 

“Oh,” Blaine says. He was surprised. He knew he did good in the interview but he was never something to be celebrated. He smiled to himself, maybe this was a good thing.

“I’ll have to talk to Mr. Hyde but it will only be to clean out a desk, could you start on…Monday?” 

“Oh sure-of course I can start on Monday that would be perfect” Blaine is smiling like an idiot. He graduated from college, got his dream internship and had a perfect boyfriend. Five years ago he didn’t even think any of this was possible. Things were looking up. 

“Okay that’s great Mr. Anderson, there are a few things you need just so you will be up to date for our software” 

“Sure anything” 

“You will need to have a MacBook Pro because that is the only computer that is compatible with our system” 

Blaine’s eyes flash over to his old Microsoft brand computer. Shit. He would need to dig into his saving account and buy a new computer. That sucked. 

“I can do that, anything else?” Blaine replies through his clenched teeth. 

“No sir, you should be all ready to go, it was nice talking to you Mr. Anderson, can’t wait to see you on Monday.” 

“Thank you, you too,” Blaine replies, hanging up the phone and throwing himself on the bed. He didn’t know if he had enough money for a new computer let alone a MacBook. He still hasn’t updated his iPhone. 

He let out a huff of breath. He knew Wes had an apple computer. He could ask to borrow his until he could find the money to buy himself one. He would have to promise to repay Wes when he started making money at his job. 

Blaine glanced at the clock again. 11:07. He’d better get up and shower for lunch with Kurt. After all, despite the setback, he did have a major life update to tell him as well. 

Blaine was showered, dressed, and on his way Kurt’s office by 11:35 giving him just enough time to arrive precisely at 12. When he made it to the familiar tall grey building he pushed open the glass doors and made his way to the front desk. 

“Hi I’m-um here to see Kurt-or um Mr. Hummel,” he said nervously to the Blonde at the front desk, cursing himself for his choppy words. 

“Blaine? Isn’t it” she smiled back at him. Blaine nods, trying to form a smile of his own. She stands and motions for him to follow her as if he hadn’t already been there once before as she leads him the familiar route to Kurt’s office.

“Mr. Hummel? Your lunch appointment is here to see you.” The perky blonde announced opening the door wide enough for Blaine to step through. 

KURTS POV  
Kurt looked up from his desk at the sudden open of his door, “Mr. Hummel? Your lunch appointment is here to see you.” his assistant sounded, and Kurt glanced at the clock. 12:02. Time had gone by so fast he had been swamped all day. 

Andrea opened the door a little more and Kurt saw Blaine. He was dressed in a cardigan sweater vest that matched perfectly with his pants and bow tie. He was standing nervously in the doorway and Kurt just wanted to wrap him up and push all those nerves away. 

“Thank you, Andrea,” Kurt says in a dismissive tone as he made his way towards Blaine. Andrea ushered him in and shut the door leaving them alone. 

Both boys meet in the middle grabbing each other in a hug. “Hi, how was your morning?” 

“Good, I have some news,” Blaine says as he pulls back. Kurt’s face twisted in confusion. He wonders what news Blaine could have gotten in the few hours they were apart. “but I want to hear yours first.” He finishes. 

Kurt nods and clasp Blaine’s hand leading him over to the chairs in front of his desk. They both take a seat across from each other but Kurt makes sure not to let go of Blaine’s hand. Kurt was nervous, he had no idea how Blaine would react. 

“There’s no easy way to say this but I have to take a trip up to Canada.” Kurt blurted out. He watched as a look of bewilderment crosses Blaine’s face. His shoulders hunched in and he began unconsciously pulling himself away. 

“Blaine,” Kurt whispered soothingly. He reached and grabbed both of Blaine’s hands in his. “I am not leaving you I promise. It’s a business trip and I’m going to take my helicopter so that I can leave as soon as we broker this deal, get it in writing and then I’m flying Roz and I straight home” 

Kurt waits and it takes a minute but Blaine finally speaks, “Okay, it will suck that you are gone. But I can cope. I can’t tear you away from your business” 

Kurt smiles and plants a kiss on Blaine’s forehead. “Trust me I’m doing this so we can spend more time together.” Blaine laughs and Kurt feels like a weight had been lifted off his chest. He had been worried about leaving Blaine but he knew Blaine was strong and fairly independent. Now all Kurt had to worry about was dealing with not being able to protect Blaine while he was gone. 

“I do want you to promise me something Blaine” 

The other man nods slowly. 

“Don’t do anything reckless while I’m gone okay? Anything that could get you into trouble or get your hurt okay?” 

“Of course Kurt” Blaine squeezes his hands and Kurt feels his nerves calm at his promise. 

“Now you have something to tell me?” Kurt said, nudging Blaine with us elbow. 

“Oh yeah!” Blaine said remembering and Kurt chucked at his enthusiasm. He watched Blaine reach for his back pocket and pull out a crumpled piece of paper. He held it out for Kurt to take. 

Kurt read over the letter and he really couldn’t believe what he was reading. Blaine had enough credits to graduate right then and there. He felt so happy for the younger man. He knew how much time and hard work he put into his major. It must be such a relief for him. 

“You’re a college graduate! I’m so happy for you Blaine.” Kurt said handing the letter back to Blaine and moving to hug him again. 

“I know!” Blaine said, his voice muffled into Kurt’s shoulder, “I really couldn’t believe it, and I start my new internship on Monday” 

Internship? Kurt didn’t hear about this. 

“What company?” Kurt said, pulling away and holding Blaine at arm's length. 

“Oh Seattle Independent Publishing, it’s the dream internship for aspiring publishers and editors. They offered me a place last semester but I had to decline due to not being able to balance two big things at once. But now I don’t have to. So I called and they still had my spot open. I start on Monday.” Blaine said in a huff. Clearly, he was excited about this. He was talking fast and had a grin on his face. Kurt couldn’t be happier for Blaine to finally start his life. 

Kurt gets a sudden rush of affection for Blaine and he leans in to capture his lips. Blaine kisses back forcing his tongue into Kurt’s mouth which gave him a little shock. 

Blaine pulled away suddenly, leaving Kurt feeling rather empty. “What was that for?” Blaine asked. 

“I’m just really proud of my successful boyfriend.” Kurt responds and Blaine laughs. 

“Mr. Hummel?” They are interrupted by a knock at the door.

“Yes,” Kurt answers not daring to let go of Blaine’s hand. 

“Roz is here for your 1:00” 

Damn. She’s early. Well, guess he will have to make introductions. 

“Send her in” 

Kurt stands pulling Blaine up with him as a dark-skinned woman enters and beams at the sight of the two boys hand in hand. She rushes over and extends her arm straight to Blaine, ignoring Kurt entirely. He laughs at Blaine’s shocked face in response to her actions. 

“You must be Blaine,” they connect hands. “I’m Roz, it’s about damn time we met” 

“Um,” Blaine mumbled, looking to Kurt who just smiles sweetly at him. 

“Roz is a little forward but I told her about us, she’s going to be accompanying me on my trip to Canada.” 

“Oh,” Blaine says, “Keep him safe” 

Roz laughs and then nudges Kurt, “and I thought you would be the overprotective one” 

“Yeah well,” Kurt says a little uncomfortable at Blaine’s comment. He had never really had anyone care about his safety on something so trivial as a three-day trip. 

“I’ll see you out then Blaine,” Kurt says, “Roz and I have a meeting” 

Blaine nods following Kurt’s lead. He could tell Blaine noticed the shift in his attitude but he really didn’t care. The silence strung on as they made their way outside. 

“I’ll pick you up from work on Monday okay? We can have dinner, celebrate your first day at work and say our goodbyes, only for a little while.” 

“I’m going to miss you” Blaine whines and Kurt almost goes weak at the knees. 

He leans up and plants a kiss on Blaine’s forehead, and then follows it with a soft kiss on his lips. “I’m going to miss you too Blaine” 

Blaine pulls away and gets into his car, “Laters baby” Kurt whispers into Blaine’s ear as he goes to shut the door. Blaine smiles at the comment and it’s a face he keeps with him the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and tell me how you like the story so far! As always I appreciate any additional feedback.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt departs for his trip, only to Blaine's dismay.

BLAINES POV  
Blaine dresses in a black button up with a blue bow tie to match his blue dress pants. He looked at himself in the mirror. This was the start of his career. He was finally starting at an internship that would take him to his amazing career as a publisher. He just couldn’t wipe the smile off his face. 

“Blaine, you home?” Wes calls gently knocking on his door. 

“Yeah” he answers walking over and opening his bedroom door for his roommate. 

“This was outside our door, it’s addressed to you.” Blaine takes a look at the package in Wes’ hands. It was big and he was struggling to hold it. Blaine reaches out takes it from him and walks to set it on the kitchen counter. 

“This was with it.” Wes pipes up, pulling a letter from his back pocket no doubt stuffing it there so he wouldn’t forget it. 

Blaine takes the letter and opens it, scanning over it as he recognized the familiar lettering. 

 

Blaine,  
I am so proud of you and all of your accomplishments. I wanted to give you something to start your job off right. I know you will do the best you can. Good Luck. 

Fondly,  
Kurt

 

Blaine smiles and deposits the letter in his pocket before he reaches for the box and lifts the lid. Blaine gasps as he looks back to see Wes and confirms he is just as shocked. Inside the package was a brand new macbook, the latest IPhone and an IPad. 

“Well now you don’t have to borrow my computer” Wes chuckles. 

“This is not funny Wes, this is a whole lot of money and I’ll never be able to pay him back.” Blaine retorts, raising his voice a little. 

“I don’t think he will expect you too.” Wes says quietly. Blaine turns and looks at his roommate and he knows he’s right. But to Blaine, the gifts were not right. Kurt couldn’t just flaunt around his money. Not for him, Blaine wouldn't let him do it. 

“I’m going to call him.” Blaine states and Wes just sighs, walking over and plopping down on the couch. Blaine rushes to his room and grabs his phone off the bedside table. His fingers press Kurt’s name in his contact list as he moves to shut his bedroom door. 

“Hummel Fashion Enterprising, this is Andera speaking how may I help you?” Blaine rolls his eyes. Of course, he left his cell with his assistant. 

“This is Blaine, Mr. Hummel’s boyfriend and I need to speak with him.” He replied a hint of anger in his voice.

“Ah yes, well I am sorry Blaine but Mr. Hummel is in a meeting right now, I can give him a message for you”

“No,” Blaine said flatly. “I would like to speak to him face to face now if you don’t mind” 

“Um” the perky assistant sounded, stumped for once but before she could say anything Blaine hears commotion on the other end of the line. It’s a shuffle and he knows he can hear Andra apologizing and then he picks up Kurt’s voice but he can't make out what he’s saying until the phone comes a little closer. 

“I told you, Andrea, if Blaine calls no matter what I am doing I want to know immediately.” He hears another shuffle and then Kurt’s voice booms in his ear. 

“Blaine! Are you okay?” The husky voice radiates worry and Blaine almost feels bad for calling out of nowhere. But then he remembers why he called in the first place. 

“Yes Kurt I’m fine, I got your package.”

“Did you like it? I wanted to give you something to celebrate your first day.” 

“Kurt,” Blaine sighs and takes a seat on the edge of his bed, running his hands through his hair. “Thank you, but I can’t accept it. It’s too much.”

“Blaine, it’s a gift. I’ve seen your computer and I know it’s not compatible with your publishing company so I figured I’d get you one so that you wouldn’t have to worry.” 

“And a new phone and an IPad,” Blaine points out.

“All gifts.” Kurt just says as if this explains everything. 

“I know it must have cost you a fortune. I can’t ask you to spend that on me. Gift or not.” 

“Blaine, do you have any idea how much money I make? 

Blaine flushes. “Why should I? I don’t need to know the bottom line of your bank account, Kurt.” 

“I know. That’s one of the things I love about you.” 

Blaine’s mouth parts slightly. Love about me?

“Blaine, I earn roughly one hundred thousand dollars an hour. The books in the library, the laptop, the new phone, they’re nothing.”

Blaine’s mouth hangs open. That is an obscene amount of money. He really had no idea. Extraordinary. 

“If you were me, how would you feel about this.” 

Kurt’s end is silent as he thinks Blaine’s words through. The silence stretches between them. 

Finally, he sighs. “I don’t know,” he says. 

Blaine’s heart swells. This is it, the crux of his Fifty Shades, surely. Kurt can’t put himself in Blaine’s shoes. Well, now he knows. 

“Okay,” Blaine says letting out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. “I have to head to work. I really don’t want to fight.” 

“I hate fighting.” Kurt sounds. 

“Yeah me too,” he smiles, “I’ll see you tonight.” 

“I’ll pick you up at work, laters baby.” 

“Bye Kurt.” He says chuckling. 

Thirty minutes later Blaine is in his Volkswagen beetle heading to his new job. He had taken the laptop with him, probably more out of not wanting to bother Wes and also about being excited about having a computer that didn’t shut down when he was on it for too long. 

Blaine parks in the company garage and heads into the SIP building. He smiles and waves to the receptionist as he heads up a flight the flight of stairs on his way to Mr. Hyde’s office. 

Blaine meanders his way through some conference rooms and a few cubicles before he reaches Hyde's office and then he knocks on the door gently. Once he heard an okay to come in he entered. “Mr. Hyde? I’m the new intern Blaine Anderson. I wanted to introduce myself.” 

Hyde jumps up from his desk and practically runs to meet Blaine. “Ah yes, Blaine,” he extends his hand and Blaine gladly takes it. 

“Welcome to SIP, we’re glad to have you.” 

“Thank you Mr. Hyde. I’m really lucky you still had the spot open.” 

Hyde steps closer and Blaine realizes just how close the man actually was to him. It was unsettling but then again it could just be his nerves. “Please, call me Jack.” He sounds, “let me show you to your desk.” 

Blaine stepped back suddenly feeling overwhelmed from Jacks sudden closeness but just as he appeared he was gone and Blaine rushed to follow him. 

“Here it is, not very far from my desk which is compatible since you’re my assistant.” 

“Oh I thought-” Blaine starts. 

“You’re an intern aka you do what I say aka you are my assistant.” 

Blaine just nods because he doesn’t really know what to say. Jack stands leaning over him and smiles his toothy grin Blaine was beginning to hate. 

“Well, I sat a pile on manuscripts on your desk, have them done and reviewed by the end of the day.” 

Blaine swallowed the lump in his throat and smiled. He slipped out from under Jacks shadow and sat down at his new desk examining the scripts. Jack stood for a minute or two in front of Blaine’s desk but he ignored him and eventually Jack retreated back to his office. 

Blaine leans back and huffs out a breath as soon as he's gone. Wow. Jack was quite a character. I mean Blaine had heard of people being friendly but never in his life had he felt so uncomfortable so fast. But he wasn’t going to let it bother him. 

Blaine smiles at his new surroundings. He reaches inside his bag and pulls out his new laptop and fires it up. He opened his email and was surprised to see he already had one from Kurt. 

 

From: Kurt Hummel  
Subject: Dinner  
Date: February 18 2019 9:05  
To: Blaine Anderson 

Dear Blaine  
Forgive this intrusion at work but I wanted to confirm the time I should pick you up. I hope you are having a good day. How is your day? Looking forward to seeing you tonight. 

Kurt Hummel  
CEO, Hummel Fashion Enterprising, Inc. 

 

Blaine smiled. Always so formal his fifty shades. 

 

From: Blaine Anderson  
Subject: Dinner  
Date: February 18 2019 9:05  
To: Kurt Hummel 

Hi Kurt  
My day is busy but I suppose it’s always like that on your first day. The work day ends at 5 so around then. How is your day so far? I miss you already. 

Blaine Anderson  
Assistant to Jack Hyde, Editor, SIP

 

His heart swells at his new email tag. It’s like it’s official now. 

When Kurt doesn’t respond immediately he figured he’s busy so he shut his computer and got to work on the pile of manuscripts in front of him. 

He worked until lunch time and he only stopped when Jack asked him to get lunch for him. So Blaine took a break and headed down the block to a sandwich place and ordered Jack his sub. When he was done and back at the office he delivered his lunch to Jack and then got back to work editing the scripts. 

Sometime around three Blaine decided to take a break and see if Kurt replied to his email. 

 

From: Kurt Hummel  
Subject: Dinner  
Date: February 18 2019 3:26  
To: Blaine Anderson

Dear Blaine  
The first day is always the hardest, but I know you can do it. As for my day well, it will be much better when I see you. I miss you as well.  
Also, your graduation present just came in today and before you say no it’s something that you need and it will put my mind at ease seeing you with it instead of what you have now.

Kurt Hummel  
Smitten CEO, Hummel Fashion Enterprising, Inc. 

 

Blaine couldn’t bring himself to be mad. He wanted to. He knew Kurt probably shelled out a fortune for whatever it was but he also knew how protective he was over himself. He also couldn’t get himself mad once he saw the tag line. Kurt was smitten and so was he. 

 

From: Blaine Anderson  
Subject: Dinner  
Date: February 18 2019 3:28  
To: Kurt Hummel 

You’re very flirtatious today Mr. Hummel I hope your good mood only improves once we are face to face.  
Kurt, you didn’t have to get me anything, just like you didn’t have to get me the computer. I’m just happy to celebrate with you, but I know how concerned you are about my safety so whatever puts you at ease I will try out. 

Blaine xo  
Assistant to Jack Hyde, Editor, SIP

 

There, he voiced his opinion but also put Kurt as ease. It would have to do for now until they could talk later or until he sees his graduation present. 

Around four Blaine was interrupted at his desk by a young girl who happily introduced herself to him. 

“Hi! I’m Jordan, I’m also an intern here. Although I’m not working as closely with Mr. Hyde as you are, I thought we should know each other ya know. Interns stick together.” 

Blaine smiled at his coworker, she was right it would be nice to have a friend at work. “Hi, I’m Blaine.” He stuck out his hand and she shook it gladly. 

“And I never meant to be Jack’s assistant, he just kind of told me I was.” 

Jordan nods although Blaine could tell she was not quite believing what he told her. “Well, all I know is that when you declined Mr. Hyde was very upset. He really wanted you to work for him. Your credentials must have been great.” 

Blaine was surprised to hear this. It was the same thing the lady told him over the phone. He had just had a minor interview in person. He did well but not so good as to stand out. It was strange but not the only strange thing.

“You don’t call him Jack?” 

“Oh no,” Jordan shakes her head, “he’s very formal, only certain people call him by his first name.” 

“Oh” is all Blaine says. 

“Well, I’m sure his assistant would call him by his first name.” She counters. 

Blaine just nods his head. “Well, I just wanted to introduce myself. I’ll see you later Blaine.” He watches as she bounds back down the hallway and towards the other end of the building. 

There are no more interruptions and soon Blaine realizes it’s almost five o’clock and Kurt would be here to pick him up soon. He heart swelled at the thought of seeing his handsome boyfriend at the end of a long day. 

He gathered up the manuscripts just having finished the last one and cleaned up his desk smiling as he tucked his laptop into his bag, he was beginning to become fond of it.

“Jack?” Blaine called, knocking on his boss’s door. 

“Come in” 

Blaine stepped in to see Jack slumped over his desk. Several papers scattered around him and his face turned in a sour mood. Nevertheless, Blaine decided not to ask if he was okay. 

“I have those manuscripts you asked me to do, I just wanted to drop them off before I left.” 

“I didn’t say you could leave.” Jack spit at him. 

“Well I’ve finished my work and it’s the end of the day. I have someone picking me up so I have to go. But if you want me to stay late in the future you just have to let me know ahead of time.” Blaine says keeping his voice cheery as he walks to Jack’s desk and drops the manuscripts in front of him. 

Blaine had turned around and was almost to the door with a triumphant smile on his face when Jack calls after him. “Who’s picking you up?” 

Blaine turns towards his boss. His face turned up in confusion. Why would he need to know this? 

“So I know you get home okay?” He comments. But Blaine knows it’s something else. He can’t quite tell what but he knew it wasn’t about his own safety. 

“My boyfriend.” Blaine says watching as Jacks face made no reaction to his answer. “Goodnight Jack.” He says as he leaves the office. 

Blaine felt his phone vibrate in his pocket but he didn’t look at it. He just wanted to get out of this building and get to Kurt as soon as possible. 

He rushed down the stairs and right out the glass doors. He felt an immediate sense of relief at the sight of the black Audi parked out front and Kurt smiling at him, holding open the door for him. 

He flung himself into Kurt’s arms relieved at be with someone who made him feel so safe. “Hey baby,” Kurt says kissing his hair and clinging to him as well, “that hard of a day.” 

Blaine wants to tell Kurt about Jack. He wants to tell him how uncomfortable Jack makes him feel but it would only end of making him feel like a failure. Plus Kurt would make him quit the internship immediately and Blaine didn’t want to fight with him again. So he just hugged him tighter. 

“We might be late for our reservations. Not that I don’t love hugging you but maybe we could continue this in the car.” 

Blaine nods and makes to pull himself together. If he wasn’t going to tell Kurt about Jack then he needed to act normal. So he stood on his tiptoes and kissed Kurt gently on the lips. 

The two men shuffle into the car and once inside Kurt pulls Blaine into his arms. Blaine doesn’t even care that he’s halfway on his boyfriend's lap as Taylor pulls away and towards what he’s sure would be an overly fancy restaurant. 

“How was your day?” Blaine mummers trying to shift the attention off himself and on to Kurt. 

“Much better now that you’re here.” He answers hugging Blaine close, “But I really want to know about your day.” 

Well so much for that. 

“It was just a lot of work for my first day but it was enjoyable. I think I’m going to like it there.” Blaine said and it wasn’t a lie. It was a lot of work and he did like it there especially with his new friend Jordan. It just wasn’t the reason he was upset. 

“That’s good Blaine. I’m so proud of you.” 

The rest of the ride was spent in each other’s arms and soon Blaine saw city lights out of the window and he wondered why they had gone so far out. 

“Portland?” Blaine questioned. 

“I wanted to go somewhere special to celebrate.” 

“Thank you.” Blaine says his voiced laced with emotion. After a stressful day, this is just what he needed. He laces their finger together, squeezing them. 

Dinner was amazing and by the end of it, Blaine had practically forgotten about Jack. Kurt had taken them to the most magnificent restaurant and of course, requested a private dining room so they could have dinner in peace. 

Kurt had paid and they made their way out to Taylor who was ready and waiting on the curb as they emerged. 

“I can give you your gift when we get back to my place,” Kurt whispers in Blaine’s ear when they are seated and headed back to Kurt’s. 

“You really didn’t have to get me anything Kurt, you give me more than you already know.” 

“Well keep that in mind when you see it.” Kurt laughed swooping down and kissing Blaine’s forehead. 

“I’ll try,” Blaine replied and he would. He knew Kurt showed how much he cared with giving Blaine little gifts. 

When they arrive at Kurt’s penthouse Taylor drops them off outside of the garage without going in to park. Blaine questioned it but Kurt just rose his eyebrows. Oh. His gift. Kurt leads Blaine farther into the garage and all the way to the back where they finally arrive at Blaine’s graduation present. 

Blaine opened his mouth then closed it and repeated the process twice, but he had been rendered speechless. Kurt was giving Blaine a car. It was a jet black Audi R8. It was beautiful but Blaine didn’t think that at first. 

“I-Kurt, you got me a car?” Blaine squeaked. 

“Yes.” 

“This is just way too much, come on.” 

“You said you would try, it’s a gift Blaine.” 

“What about my beetle, it's-I mean its old but-” Blaine stumbles. 

“Taylor picked it up from your work, he got a decent price for it,” Kurt said matter-of-factly. 

“You sold my car,” Blaine said, mouth hanging open. 

“It was a death trap Blaine, I’d feel much safer with you in one of these.” Kurt says gesturing to the car, “Oh and here,” he reaches in his back pocket and pulls out an envelope, “the money Taylor got for your beetle.” 

Blaine gave a long look at the money knowing he couldn't take it but also wanting to please Kurt and then he comes up with a diabolical idea. Blaine takes the envelope and then holds it right back out to Kurt. 

Kurt looks at him quizzically; then, recognizing what Blaine's trying to do, raises his hands and steps away. 

“Oh no. That’s your money.” Kurt says. 

“No, it isn’t. I’d like to buy the car from you.” 

Kurt’s expression changes completely. Fury-yes, fury-sweeps across his face. 

“No, Blaine. Your money, your car.” he snaps. 

“No Kurt. My money, your car. I’ll buy it from you.” 

“That’s not fair, I’m giving you the car as a graduation present.” 

“If you’d given me a pen-that would be a suitable graduation present. You gave me an Audi.” 

“Do you really want to argue about this?” 

“No.”

“Good-here are the keys.” Kurt pulls them out of his pocket and holds them out to the other man. 

“That’s not what I meant!” 

“End of discussion, Blaine. Don’t push me.”

Blaine scowls at Kurt, then inspiration hits him. Taking the envelope, he rips it in two, then two again and drops the contents on the garage floor. Oh, that feels good. 

Kurt gazes at Blaine impassively, and Blaine knows he’s just lit the fuse on a fire that was very hard to put out. But he wasn’t backing down. 

“You are, as ever, challenging Mr. Anderson,” he says dryly. Kurt turns on his heel and stalks over to the elevator holding his hand in the metal door open for Blaine. That is not the reaction he expected. The younger man catches up and stands beside a fuming Kurt as they make their way up to his penthouse. 

Blaine’s curiosity is piqued. What is Fifty doing? As they exit Kurt heads straight into his office but Blaine catches sight of himself in the mirror and doesn't make to follow him. His cheeks are flushed and his hair is curled on it’s ends. He looked mad as well. Blaine sighs thinking of how a wonderful day just turned sour and finally follows Kurt into his office. When he enters he’s on the phone. 

“Yes, twenty-four thousand dollars. Directly.”

Kurt glances at him, still impassive.

“Good...Monday? Excellent...No that’s all Andrea.” 

He snaps the phone shut.

“Deposited in your bank account, Monday. Don’t play games with me.” He’s boiling mad, but Blaine doesn’t care. 

“Twenty-four thousand dollars!” Blaine is almost screaming. “And how do you know my account number?” 

Blaine’s ire takes Kurt by surprise. 

“I know everything about you, Blaine.” he says quietly. 

“There’s no way my car is worth twenty-four thousand dollars.” 

“I would agree with you, but it’s about knowing the market, whether you’re buying or selling. Some lunatic out there wanted that death trap and was willing to pay that amount of money for it. Apparently, it’s a classic. Ask Taylor if you don’t believe me.” 

Blaine glowers at him and Kurt glowers back, two angry stubborn fools glaring at each other. 

And then Blaine feels it, the pull-this electricity between them, it was tangible. It pulled them together. He knew Kurt felt it too when he looked up and met his eyes. They were shining with this newly found gleam. He knew it was something he had never felt before like this pulse of energy radiating through his body. 

“Do you feel it?” Kurt asked, already knowing the answer. 

“Yes,” Blaine breathed. 

Suddenly Kurt grabs Blaine and pushes him up against the desk, his mouth quick, claiming him hungrily, one hand on his behind pressing him to the older man's groin and the other in the nape of Blaine’s hair, tugging his head back. 

Blaine’s fingers find Kurt’s hair and he twist hard, holding him close. Kurt grinds his body into Blaine’s, imprisoning him, his breathing ragged. Blaine feels Kurt’s want, his need, his desire to be loved and it makes him giddy with excitement. 

“Why, why do you defy me?” Kurt mumbles between heated kisses. 

Blaine’s blood stings in his veins. Will Kurt always have this effect on him. And vice versa. He hopes so. 

“Because I’m the only one who can.” Blaine is breathless and he feels rather than sees Kurt’s smile against his neck, and then he leans up to press his forehead to Blaine’s. 

“God I want to take you right now, but I’m afraid I won’t be able to control myself. You are maddening Blaine. But I won’t lose control with you, I promised we’d go slow.” 

“I don’t care Kurt. It’s me and you, that’s all we'll ever be.” 

Blaine looks into Kurt’s eyes and for a second he can see something behind them. Trust maybe. But then it’s gone as he shakes his head. 

“Come on. Let’s get you home. You have work tomorrow.” 

“Okay,” Blaine says and just like that their fight is over but he knows it uncovered something more. 

 

KURTS POV  
He’s come back. Mommy’s asleep or she’s sick again. 

I hide and curl up under the table in the kitchen. Through my fingers, I can see Mommy. She is asleep on the couch. Her hand is on the sticky green rug, and he’s wearing big boots with the shiny buckle and he’s standing over Mommy shouting. 

He hits mommy with a belt. “Get up! Get up! You are one fucked-up bitch. You are one fucked-up bitch. You are one fucked-up bitch. You are one fucked-up bitch. You are one fucked-up bitch. You are one fucked-up bitch. 

Mommy makes a sobbing noise. Stop. Please stop. Mommy doesn’t scream. Mommy curls up small. 

I put my fingers in my ears, and I close my eyes. The sound stops. 

The bad man turns and I can see his boots as he stomps into the kitchen. He still has the belt. He is trying to find me. 

He stoops down and grins. He smells nasty. Of cigarettes and drink. “There you are, you little shit.” 

A chilling wail wakes Kurt. Christ! He’s drenched and sweat and his heart is pounding. What the fuck? He sits upright and puts his head in his hands. He takes a peek at the other side of the bed just to confirm his suspicion. He was right. The bed was empty. Blaine had not stayed. He had wanted Kurt to get a good night's sleep for his trip tomorrow. But he suspected he just wanted his distance after the fight. He didn’t have the heart to tell Blaine he only got a good night's sleep when Blaine slept with him. 

Kurt glanced at the clock. 5:10. Well, he’s not getting any more sleep tonight but at least he can prepare his notes for tomorrow. He gets up and meanders over to his closet. He picks out a simple grey suit and a blue and grey striped tie to match. 

Once he’s dressed he heads to his office determined to have the pitch down pat so that the idiot won’t back out again. Kurt works at a steady pace until he hears a light knock on his office door. 

“Yes?” He calls. 

“I was just confirming your flight time with Roz. 7:30?” 

Kurt looks at his watch, it reads 7:20. Shit. He glances up at Taylor who just stands knowingly in the doorway. Taylor always brings his mind back when he’s been working too hard. This was one of those times. 

“Thank you, Taylor.” He says jumping up from his chair. 

“Gail has something light for you to eat before your trip in the kitchen.” His driver responds and then he’s off. Kurt smiles at him and then heads to the kitchen picking up his omelet and taking a few bites. 

“I had your bags taken up to the tarmac they should be loaded now.” Taylor says from behind him. Kurt nods, finishing the last bites of his breakfast and following Taylor over to the elevator and then he remembers something. 

He pulls out his phone and opens his and Blaine's’ messages. 

Kurt  
I’m leaving now. I won’t see you until Thursday. I’ll call and text you when I can. I miss you already. Be safe. 

There, he’s updated Blaine and told him to stay safe. His heart is at ease. Taylor rides with him up to the rooftop and says his goodbyes at the top. 

“You ready pilot?” Roz yells over the loud helicopter wind. Kurt smiles and nods hopping into the pilot's seat. He always loved helicopters so naturally when he got the money he took the lessons to become a licensed pilot and it’s one of his few joys in life. The number one being Blaine. 

“Kurt?” Roz says, putting her hand on his leg. 

“I’m good. Let’s go.” Kurt snaps at Roz and she withdrawals her hand. He instantly feels regret. He has no idea why he gets so sensitive over Blaine. He huffs. “Sorry,” 

“Three days Kurt.” Is all she says and Kurt knows she’s talking about Blaine. Kurt buckles in and nods to Roz. They lift off and make for a long journey to Canada. 

BLAINES POV  
“It’s been three days Wes?” Blaine shouts over the loud music.

“I know! That’s why I took you here, to take your mind off of Kurt.” Wes yells back, nudging his arm, “I’ll get you a refill.” he comments and then he’s gone. Blaine was not having fun and it had nothing to do with the sleazy club his best friend had dragged him into. Kurt had promised. He had promised he would text or call Blaine but he hadn’t. He hadn't heard one single thing from him and he was angrier more then he was worried. 

“Straight vodka, that will get you messed up.” Wes shoves a glass in his hand. “Drink Blaine,” he says in a commanding tone after a minute and Blaine finally does. Maybe getting fucked will help him take his mind off of everything. 

“You’ve lost weight, Blaine. A lot of weight. And you look different. All grown-up. What’s going on?” 

“It’s Kurt, he’s stressing me out. I thought we were fine but now he’s not calling me and I just don’t know what to think anymore.” Blaine pauses and Wes leans in, “he bought me a car, Wes.” 

“What! A car?” His roommate exclaims and Blaine just nods taking a long swig of his drink. 

“I think he has a hard time expressing his feelings and I don’t know about his past relationships so I don’t know how he treated them but it’s like ‘hey I like you here’s a fucking expensive gift you don’t need” it’s driving me nuts.” 

“That’s weird Blaine. You should know about his past relationships. And you should tell him. Tell him you don’t care for his money. You only want him.” 

“Yeah. Easier said than done.” 

“You’re happy though right?” Wes asks gently. 

“Yes.” Blaine smiles. He’s happy with Kurt. Although he’d be even happier if he knew where he was. 

Wes smiles and then jumps as his ringtone goes off. “Hi, baby.” He says when he answers it and Blaine rolls his eyes immediately knowing it’s Rachel, Kurt’s sister. He watches as Wes listens intently and then looks to Blaine and frowns. “It’s Rachel...she wants to talk to you.” 

Blaine frowns as well and then shakily takes the phone from Wes’s hand. “Blaine.” Rachel’s voice is clipped and quiet and Blaine automatically feels nauseous. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“It’s Kurt. He’s not back from his trip.” 

“What? What do you mean?” 

“His helicopter has gone missing.” 

“Oh my God,” Blaine whispers as all the blood drains from his face. “No!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Some words are direct quotes from the 50 Shades of Grey series. I wanted to capture the emotional ties the original characters Ana and Christian share together in the book for Blaine and Kurt and I didn't want to dull the story with trying to recreate these iconic scenes with my half-ass recreation of them so I just decided to use direct quotes. All credit goes to E.L. James who is the author of this wonderful series.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine reflects in his and Kurt's relationship thus far while everyone gathers and waits for Kurt's return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry guys that it's taking so long for me to upload but I am dealing with getting home for spring break but thankfully I am home now so that means a full week of writing! But...I do have to play catch up a little bit. Right now I have all the events I know I want to happen but it's a matter of when and in what order I want to put them in. I strayed from the book a lot sequence wise so I just have to figure out where everything fits in so that it makes sense but it's taking a while to figure out what should go next so it might take a while to write the next few chapters considering I'm still figuring things out. But I promise if you bear with me this will be an amazing story.

Blaine stares at the flames, mesmerized. They dance and weave bright blazing orange with hints of blue in the fireplace at Kurt’s apartment. And despite the heat radiating from the fire and the blanket draped around his shoulders, he’s cold. Bone-chillingly cold. 

Blaine’s aware of hushed voices, many hushed voices. But they’re in the background, a distant buzz. Blaine can’t hear their words. All he can hear and all he can focus on is the soft hiss of the gas from the fire. 

He thinks of the comfort the flames bring and how one afternoon he had begged Kurt to turn it on. He willingly obliged and they just laid down in front of it. Toes heating up from the flames as Kurt leaned in and gently kissed him. His lips created that same fire in his belly. Something he may never get to feel again. Oh no. 

Blaine wraps his arms around himself, and the world falls away from him as reality bleeds into his consciousness. The creepy emptiness spreads and expands inside of him. Kurt’s helicopter is missing. 

“Blaine. Here,” Gail gently coaxes him, her voice bringing him back to the room, into the now. She hands him a cup of tea and a saucer thankfully as his hands shake under the small weight of the teacup. 

“Thank you,” Blaine whispers, his voice hoarse from unshed tears and the growing lump in his throat. 

Rachel sits across from him, holding hands with Carole. They gaze at Blaine and he tries not to notice the pain and anxiety etched on their faces. Blaine instead turns his head towards the breakfast bar. Wes, Burt, and Taylor stand in the kitchen sporting serious faces, talking quietly. 

Idly it occurs to Blaine that he had never seen so many people in that room. So many people in one place who all care so deeply about his Fifty. Blaine wonders what he would think to see them there. All standing around waiting for his return. 

Blaine cringes inwardly as he hears the loud beeping echoing from the tv room and then following soon after the automated message he could now recite clearly. “Kurt Hummel CEO is missing. His helicopter went down earlier this week and he has not been seen or heard from since. If you have any information regarding his whereabouts please contact your local news station immediately.” 

Blaine throws his hands over his ears. He can’t bear to listen to it anymore. He can faintly hear Carole yelling at Burt to cut the TV off and then there’s silence. Blaine still keeps his hands to his ears until he feels someone touch his thigh. 

“Blaine,” Wes whispers tentatively, “why don’t we go outside for a little while?”

Blaine shakes his head and meeting Wes’ concerned gaze an involuntary sob escapes his lips. Blaine clutches his hand to his mouth. No. He must be strong. 

Carole is suddenly up and at his side. “Do you want to rest dear? I’ll make up Kurt’s bed for you?” 

Blaine shakes his head frantically, “Not without him, I-never without him.” He chokes out and Carole just nods her head gripping both of Blaine's’ hands in hers tightly, “Perhaps here then,” she says, moving so he could lay the length of the couch. 

Blaine doesn’t protest. To be quite honest he’s tired. He’s tired of worrying and tired of thinking the worst. He just let’s go. He lets Carole guide his head onto the armrest of the couch. He lets Wes pull the cover fully over him and he lets Carole run her hand through his hair as he drifts off. “He will come back.” She whispers in his ear and Blaine takes this as the truth because if he didn’t believe in that then what else did he have to believe in. 

When Blaine emerges from his nap his eyes swim and for a minute he’s disoriented. And then the weight of reality comes crashing down on him. He snaps up, casting his eyes around the room, searching for Kurt. His eyes land on Carole’s sweet gaze and she just smiles sadly and shakes her head at him. 

“What time is it?” Blaine murmurs weakly.

“11:00 dear, you slept for some time.” Carole answers. Blaine slumps back in his seat. “God he’s still out there,” Blaine whispers. The lump in his throat grows anew as he resumes his upright position beside the fire. He can faintly hear whispers in the other room. He knows somewhere Taylor and Burt are talking to the authorities who are drip-feeding them information, but it was all meaningless. Unless they knew that Kurt was alive and well then he didn’t want to hear any of it. 

Blaine offers a silent prayer to anyone who will listen. Please let Kurt be okay. Please let Kurt be okay. Please let Kurt be okay. He repeats it over and over in his head like a mantra. He clings to the words. He refuses to think the worst. 

“That’s one of the things I love about you.” 

Kurt’s words come back to him. He closes his eyes. One of the things. There’s more. There’s more Blaine wants to know about Kurt. He has just barely scraped the surface of his fifty shades. He must have hope. He must not despair. 

Opening his eyes again, Blaine stares into the flames once more. He begins to memorize Kurt’s features-he can see his smile. The one he reserves just for Blaine when they finally see each other at the end of a long day. His porcelain skin which Blaine has yet to discover. He is so many things-CEO, control freak, overprotective, sex God, loved. Kurt was loved. Blaine realized just how much he actually loved the man who was missing and how he has yet to tell him. 

Blaine gazes deeper into the fire, the flames still licking and curling around each other, blazing brightly. Then Carole shrieks and everything goes in slow motion. 

“Kurt!” 

Blaine turns his head in time to see Carole barreling across the great room from where she had been pacing somewhere behind him, and there in the entrance stands a dismayed Kurt. He’s dressed in just his shirtsleeves and suit pants, and he’s holding his grey jacket, shoes, and socks. He looks tired, dirty, and utterly beautiful. 

Holy fuck...Kurt. He’s alive. Blaine gazes numbly at him as he tries to work out if he’s hallucinating or if he was really there. 

Kurt’s expression is one of utter bewilderment. He deposits his jackets and shoes on the floor just in time to catch Carole, who throws her arms around his neck and kisses him hard on the cheek. 

“Mom?” 

Kurt gazes down at her, completely at a loss. 

“I thought I’d never see you again,” Carole whispers, voicing our collective fear. 

“Mom, I’m here.” Blaine hears the consternation in his voice. 

“I died a thousand deaths today,” she whispers, her voice barely audible, echoing my thoughts. She gasps and sobs, no longer able to hold back her tears. Kurt frowns, horrified, mortified-he doesn't know which-then after a beat envelopes her in a big hug, holding her close. 

“Oh Kurt,” she chokes, wrapping her arms around him and weeping into his neck, all self-restraint forgotten and Kurt doesn’t hesitate to comfort his Mother. He just holds her, rocking her to and fro. Scalding tears pool in Blaine’s eyes. Burt hollars in the hallway. 

“He’s alive! Shit-you’re here!” He appears from Taylor’s office, clutching his cell phone, and embraces them both, his eyes closed in sweet relief. 

“Dad?”

Rachel squeals from the couch across from Blaine and jumps up, running over to join her parents, hugging all of them. 

Finally, the tears start to cascade down Blaine’s cheeks. He’s here, he’s fine. But Blaine cannot move. Wes appears behind him and clutches his shoulder.

Burt is the first to pull away, wiping his eyes and clapping him on the shoulder. Rachel releases after and eventually Carole steps back. 

“What happened Kurt? Where were you?” Carole cries putting her head in her hands. 

“Mom,” Kurt mutters. He draws her into his arms again and kisses the top of her head. “I’m here. I’m good. It’s just taken me a hell of a long time to get back home. What’s with the welcome committee?” He looks up and scans the room until his eyes lock with Blaine’s. 

Blaine drinks in the sight of him and relief courses through his body, leaving him spent, exhausted, and completely elated. Yet his tears don’t stop. Kurt frowns and turns his attention back to his mother. 

“Mom, I’m fine. What’s wrong?” Kurt asks again, placing his hands on either side of Carole’s face. 

“Kurt, you’ve been missing. You’re flight plan-you never made it to Canada. You were declared missing for three days Kurt. Why didn’t you call us?” 

Kurt’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise. “I didn’t think it would take this long?” 

“Why didn’t you call?”

“No power in my cell.”

“You didn’t stop...call collect?” 

“Mom-it’s a long story.” 

“Oh, Kurt! Don’t you ever do that to me again! You had all of us worried sick! And poor Blaine, he’s been so distraught. Don’t ever do anything like that again. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Mom. I won’t I promise.” Kurt wipes her tears away. He looks up once more making eye contact with Blaine before glancing back at his mother. “I’m going to go say hi to my boyfriend now.” Carole nods and releases him. 

Kurt moved towards Blaine, blue eyes bright though weary and still bemused. From somewhere deep inside Blaine finds the strength to stagger to his feet and bolt into Kurt’s open arms. 

“Kurt!” Blaine sobs. 

“Hush,” he says as he holds me, burying his face in my hair and inhaling deeply. Blaine raises his tearstained face to Kurt’s and he kisses him far too briefly.

“Hi,” Kurt murmurs.

Hi,” Blaine whispers back, the lump in the back of his throat burning. 

“Miss me?”

“A bit.”

Kurt grins. “I can tell.” and with the gentle touch of his hand, he wipes away the tears that refuse to stop running down Blaine’s cheeks. 

“I thought...I thought-” Blaine chokes. 

“I know baby. Hush...I’m here. I’m here…” he murmurs, kissing Blaine chastely again. 

Are you okay?” Blaine’s asks, releasing him and touching his chest, his arms, his waist, checking him over, making sure he’s really there. He’s really here, really back. He’s safe. Blaine breathes a sigh of relief. 

“I’m okay Blaine. I’m here, I’m not going anywhere.” 

“I know,” Blaine says tentatively, and Kurt just smiles sadly down at him and brings him back into a hug. “Are you hungry? Thirsty?” 

“A little thirsty,” Kurt says pulling away and Blaine immediately steps back to get him something, but he doesn't let him go. 

“No. Don’t go,” Kurt says tucking Blaine under his arm and tightening his grip. 

“Can I get you anything, sir?” Gail appeared as if on command and Kurt nodded. 

“A beer please.” 

Gail smiles and makes her way to the kitchen as Kurt sits effectively pulling Blaine with him. “If anyone wants to hear the story of why I’ve been away for so long gather around,” Kurt yells and soon enough everyone is circled around the pair. Rachel and Wes seated on the floor in front of them and Carole, Burt, Taylor, and Gail sat on the couch opposite them. 

And so Kurt spilled it all. He told us how about two hours into the trip the engine light came on and he notified Roz. But just as they had found a good place to land the engine failed completely and they tumbled out of the sky. Blaine flinched at that graphic detail and Kurt noticed, pulling him effortlessly into his lap and continuing on with his story. Thankfully they were low to the ground as they were already looking for a place to land and that was their saving grace. Once they had crashed and gotten their bearings they had no food, no money and, no cell reception so they just began walking until they came across a little town who helped them immensely, from there it was just bus ride after hitchhike after walking down random roads until they found their way back to Seattle. In the end, everything was chalked up to electrical failure but that still didn’t ease Blaine’s nerves as tears streamed anew down his face. 

“Hey,” Kurt whispers noticing Blaine’s face. He puts his finger under the younger man’s chin and tilts his head back. “Stop with the crying.”

Blaine wipes his nose with the back of his hand, “Stop with the disappearing.” Blaine sniffs and Kurt’s lips quirk up. 

After that, the party mainly disbands. Carole and Burt have to get back home for work tomorrow and Rachel and Wes head off back to their now empty apartment as soon as they heard Blaine would be staying with Kurt tonight. Blaine didn’t even want to know what they would be doing but he could probably guess. 

Blaine stood back near the couches while Kurt said goodbye and he could feel it. The great room was basked in the glow of love. "Look, Kurt," he wanted to say, "look at all these people who love you. All these people who care for you." 

When the last person said their hushed goodbyes Kurt turned back to Blaine who was just standing alone in the living room. “Come here,” he commands and Blaine doesn’t hesitate to follow. Those strong arms that always made him feel so safe were finally able to wrap around him. 

“I am sorry Blaine, I see now what my actions have caused, and I never meant to-” Kurt starts.

“I know Kurt, I know.” Blaine pulls back, tears pooling in his eyes at his love for this great man. “We all care for you, Kurt. Your Dad, your Mom, Rachel, Wes, hell even Taylor and Gail. When will you get that through your thick skull.” 

Kurt takes a moment just to look into Blaine’s eyes and then eventually he chuckles although Blaine could tell he was just doing it to defuse the tension. “I think I’m starting too.” Blaine smiles and Kurt offers his hand, “Come, shower with me.” 

“Okay,” Blaine says and surprisingly he’s not scared. He just wants to be near Kurt and to never let him out of his sight ever again. 

Kurt strips without a second thought once they enter the master bathroom. Blaine watches as his naked body waltzes into the massive glass shower, letting the steaming water fall over his perfect body. 

Blaine stalled his movements. But only for a moment. He had to push his insecurities away for Kurt. He needed Blaine. And he needed him now, in this way. So Blaine peeled his clothes off, one by one, slowly, but then again he was kind of hyping himself up. 

All too soon Blaine is naked and shivering in the open air. He takes the final steps into the shower and immediately Kurt steps back out of the steady stream making room for him. Blaine tentatively steps under the cascading water. He closes his eyes, succumbing to the warm, cleansing water. He lets it wash away all the stress from the day. Kurt was there and safe and they were together.

But he still couldn’t help the tears that streamed down his cheeks. He just couldn’t hold it in anymore. He had been trying to be strong and not let himself fall apart but here in the shower, he had nothing to hide. Kurt moves his hands to still Blaine’s shaking shoulders, twisting him around so that they were face to face. 

“No. Please don’t cry.” Kurt murmurs, his voice anguished as he moves to wrap Blaine tightly in his arms. “Please don’t cry for me.” And at that Blaine burst into full-blown sobs, burying his face in Kurt’s neck. Blaine can’t help but picture that little boy with soft brown hair and blue eyes. All lost and alone. He knows it’s childish but it’s Kurt, it’s his fifty shades, it’s the little boy who’s past Blaine longs to know. And he mainly cried because Kurt doesn’t see it. He can't see how loved he is, by his family, by Blaine. He has a support system yet he decides to bottle it all in. 

“Don’t cry, Blaine, please.” He leans down and captures Blaine’s lips in a gentle kiss, “I’m here baby, I’m safe, I’m not leaving you.” 

“It’s-it’s not that Kurt-” Blaine croaks, “Well it is and it isn’t” 

Kurt reaches and takes Blaine’s face in his hands, “Blaine just tell me. Please, I can’t bear to see you like this.” 

“You’re so easy to love Kurt, don’t you see that.” Blaine chokes out. 

“No baby, I don’t.” 

“You are Kurt, your family loves you, I-I love you.” 

“Stop.” Kurt raises a finger to Blaine’s lips, shaking his head. A pained expression dawned his face. “I can’t hear this Blaine. I am nothing. Just a husk of a man. I don’t have a heart to love.” 

“Yes, you do. You’re a good man Kurt. Just look at what you’ve done for me. You care for me and you care for your family. You deserve to be loved, Kurt. You are worthy.” Blaine lowers his voice, “I know. I know how you feel about me.” 

Kurt gazes down at him, his eyes wide and panicked and all they can hear is the steady stream of water as it flows over them in the shower. 

“You love me too,” Blaine whispers. 

Kurt’s eyes widen further and his mouth opens. He sucks in a huge breath as if it might have been his last. He looks so vulnerable. 

“Yes,” Kurt whispers. “I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I answer any questions you have about the story since this is adapted from a book series I love so there may be things that I am privy too that the readers have a hard time understanding although I do try to write it so anyone who hasn't read the books can understand the plot. Also, feel free to comment about other things as well, what you would like to see, what you like or don't like about the series or anything else that comes to mind!
> 
> *Some words are direct quotes from the 50 Shades of Grey series. I wanted to capture the emotional ties the original characters Ana and Christian share together in the book for Blaine and Kurt and I didn't want to dull the story with trying to recreate these iconic scenes with my half-ass recreation of them so I just decided to use direct quotes. All credit goes to E.L. James who is the author of this wonderful series.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine gets a little look into Kurt's back story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short little chapter but it's got a really big impact. Also, I think I finally know where I'm going with this story so that's something.

Blaine can’t contain his excitement. Yes, I do. Those three little words. Not the exact words he wanted, but it’s the implication that’s behind them. It’s such a liberating realization for him. To not only love this man before him but to be loved back. 

Blaine can see tears pricking in Kurt’s own eyes from his confession so he reaches up to wipe them away with his thumb. “Oh, baby I know. I think I’ve known for some time now.” Blaine leans up and captures Kurt’s lips in a sweet, tender kiss. He wants to pour all his love into this sad, deserving man before him. 

Kurt groans into the kiss, pushing Blaine back against the shower wall deepening it before he pulls away quickly. “Oh, Blaine,” he whispers, “I want you, but not here.” 

Kurt reaches and switches off the shower and takes Blaine’s hand, leading him out and enfolding him in a towel before wrapping his own around his waist. He then grabs a smaller towel and begins to gently dry Blaine’s hair. When he’s satisfied he stands back so that both men can see the results in the large mirror. Blaine takes a look at his mop of half-dry curls, he cocks head, questioning Kurt’s actions. 

“I didn’t want you to be uncomfortable, plus I like your curls,” Kurt explains and Blaine can’t help the dopey smile that spreads across his face. 

“Can I,” Blaine starts pointing at Kurt’s wet hair, “reciprocate?”

Kurt nods, although Blaine doesn't miss the crease in his brow. He disregards the semi-wet towel Kurt used on his hair and reaches for a new one among the plethora of fluffy towels stacked beside the vanity and standing before Kurt on his tiptoes Blaine begins to gently dry his hair. Kurt bends forward, making the process easier and as Blaine catches the occasional glimpse of his face beneath the towel, he can see Kurt’s grinning like a small boy. 

“It’s been a long time since anyone has done this to me. A very long time.” he murmurs, but then he frowns. “In fact, I don’t think anyone’s ever dried my hair.” 

“Surely Carole did? Dried your hair when you were younger?” 

He shakes his head, hindering Blaine’s progress. 

“No, I was adopted, I had boundaries and she respected them from day one. Even if it was painful for her. I was very self-sufficient as a child,” he says quietly. 

Blaine feels a stab in his heart as he thinks of the small brown haired, blue eyed boy looking after himself because no one else cared. But Kurt was confiding in him and he didn't want his own melancholy to hijack Kurt’s openness. 

“Well, I’m honored.” Blaine gently teases him. 

“That you are, Mr. Anderson. Or maybe it is I who am honored.” 

“That goes without saying, Mr. Hummel,” he responds tartly. Blaine then continues his drying process, both boys smiling happily until he drops his hands placing the towel on the counter. 

“I think you’re all dry now,” he comments, reaching up and pushing Kurt’s dried hair off his forehead. He catches Blaine’s wrist on its way back down and kisses the back of it tenderly. Blaine's heart swells at the intimate contact. 

“I need you, Blaine,” he whispers into the younger man’s palm, holding it against his cheek. 

“I need you, too,” Blaine whispers back, realizing just how much he really means those words. After the day's events, he really didn’t realize how big of an impact Kurt had on his life, as well as his heart. 

“Let me make love to you,” he asks, and it’s not a request. Blaine doesn’t feel pressured or dirty. At this moment he feels so completely surrounded by Kurt’s love all he wants to do is be wrapped in this affection for the rest of his life. 

“Yes,” Blaine breathes, and turning, Kurt hauls him into his arms, letting their towels drop to the floor at the sudden movement, his lips seeking Blaine’s, worshiping him, cherishing him...loving him. 

**

Kurt trails his fingers down Blaine’s spine as they gaze at each other, basking in the glow of their post-coital bliss. They lie together, Blaine on his front, hugging his pillow, and Kurt on his side, propped up on his elbow, early morning light pouring in through the window. 

“You were very gentle, unlike the hurried makeout sessions we usually have.” Blaine murmurs. 

“Well, we aim to please, Mr. Anderson.” 

Blaine smiles, and then he frowns, “I get the sense that you were holding back.” 

“No.” Kurt says shaking his head, “I want this, this way, with you, only you. You make me happy Blaine. I love you with all of my being.” 

Blaine smiles shyly, “I love you too, with all my heart.” 

“You feel okay though right? I didn’t hurt you?” 

“No, Kurt. You were perfect, thank you.” Blaine comments, leaning over and pressing a light kiss to Kurt’s lips. “I did, however,” he continues when they break apart and Kurt resumes his gentle touch on Blaine’s spine, “want to ask you something.” 

“Go ahead.” 

“You said you were adopted, do you know your biological parents?” 

Kurt brow creases at the question and Blaine thinks he’s going to ignore it entirely until he huffs out a big breath. “Actually Burt is my biological father, Carole is my stepmother.” 

“Oh,” Blaine blinks in surprise, he was not expecting that. “Do you know your biological mother then?” 

“You sure are full of questions,” Kurt says in a joking tone. 

Blaine shrugs, “Well you are being so forthcoming, and I just want to know about you, Kurt. Everything you are willing to tell me.” 

Kurt smiles sadly and Blaine just wants to understand the troubles that plague his mind. “It’s not a happy story Blaine, in fact, it’s not really a story at all it’s just what I was born into.” 

Blaine sighs, reaching up and cupping Kurt’s cheek. He brings his hand up his face and cards it through his hair. “I love you, Kurt. I just want to understand.” 

Kurt’s brow furrows and Blaine suspects he’s never had anyone to share this with or anyone he actually wanted to tell. Kurt reaches for Blaine’s hand where it resides on his cheek and interlaces their fingers. 

“She was a crack-whore, my biological mother. My father didn’t even know she was pregnant. He was from a wealthy family and she was from nothing. I’m only speculating here Blaine but I suppose she didn’t think she belonged with people of his kind so she didn’t tell him.” 

“People of his kind?” Blaine questioned. 

“Rich people. She wasn’t exactly from his social class, and no matter how many times my father told her he loved her and that he wanted to be with her she never believed him. Or at least that’s what he says.” 

“What do you say?” 

“I have no opinion. Either I was wasn't born yet or I was young to understand, I really only remember the bad parts of my early years and then being rescued.”

“So you remember her? Your biological mother? Apart from what your father told you.” 

Kurt scrunches up his nose, “Not really, just fragments of memories, I mean mostly I remember her pimp. She was always spun out on coke and her pimp would come by and beat the ever living shit out of her before he would do the same to me. I remember hiding and being scared. I remember a half made birthday cake. The best she could make. I remember trying to wake the crack whore up for four days before her pimp came back and phoned the authorities. He shut the door when he left...he just left me there…with her….her body.” Kurt’s eyes cloud at the memory. 

Blaine inhaled a sharp breath. This poor man before him. Who had to endure so much at such a young age. His heart ached. Tears began to form in his eyes. 

“The police came in and took me to the hospital and as per protocol they also interviewed the pimp later but he denied flat out that I had anything to do with him, or that he even knew me.”

Blaine stayed silent as the unwanted tears streamed down his cheeks. If he made a move to wipe them away he knew Kurt would end his story then and there to comfort him and as painful as it was to hear these events he needed too in order to understand his fifty shades.

“That’s where I met Carole.” Kurt continued, smiling slightly now at the fond memory, his gaze still directed at their tangled fingers on the bed sheets. “She’s was working the night shift when they brought me in. I thought she was an angel when I first saw her. She was dressed in white and her voice was so sweet and caring. I had never heard that before, and mixed with her gentle touch I was completely dumbfounded.” 

Blaine was astonished at Kurt’s early life. No one should ever have to experience those tragic events. Blaine automatically pictures the blue-eyed little boy standing alone in a grimy apartment, no one to look after him. Blaine’s tears stream anew down his face.

“Carole immediately wanted to adopt me after the EMTs told her my story, and when Burt heard the name of my biological mother he instantly remembered her. A couple of DNA test later and they found out I was indeed biologically Burt’s.” Kurt smiles slightly again and Blaine sniffles, “Carole says it was like fate had placed me into their hands. They were already looking to adopt a little boy and they had no doubt I was meant to be with them. I spent a couple of months in foster care while they had the DNA test sorted out and the papers finalized but after that, I was finally a Hummel, ridding me of that dark place forever.” 

“That’s a lovely ending.” Blaine croaks, his voice cracking, causing Kurt’s head to snap up. 

“Hey, no.” He says softly, reaching and pulling Blaine over onto his chest. “I said no crying, everything turned out alright.” He coos. 

“I just never want anything bad to happen to you.” Blaine gasps and clinches Kurt’s chest. “It kills me knowing someone hurt you and I wasn’t there to protect you from it.” 

Kurt kisses his dried curls and wipes a stray tear away with his thumb, “I know baby, it’s not something I enjoy remembering. But you’re here now. We’re together.” He gently rocks Blaine’s body back and forth on the bed. 

“Sometimes,” Blaine begins quietly after his crying episode subsided. “I picture you as this blue-eyed, brown-haired little boy. All alone in the world and my heart just hurts.” 

Kurt chuckles and squeezes Blaine body in his arms. “You are so pure, Blaine. Sometimes I think I don’t deserve you.” 

Blaine looks up, meeting Kurt’s eyes. “You are so much more than you let on Hummel.” 

Kurt furrows his brow again as if he’s not quite getting what Blaine is saying, and then his face returns to one of humor. “Well, you are definitely more than I bargained for. But I thank whatever higher power that is out there that you are the one that stumbled into my office and not your roommate.” 

Blaine’s heart swells at that comment. “I love you so much Kurt.” He leans up and plants a swift kiss to his lips. 

“I love you too baby,” Kurt responds when they pull away. “You’ve changed me Blaine. Made me into the kind of man I never thought I would be.” Blaine smiled against Kurt’s bare chest. Kurt didn’t know how much those words meant to him. All he ever wanted to do was make Kurt happy and in doing that his life would be complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter is working out to be a long one so I just wanted to ask if you guys wanted me to cut that in half and post it in two parts or just keep it together and have the next chapter be really long. 
> 
> *Some words are direct quotes from the 50 Shades of Grey series. I wanted to capture the emotional ties the original characters Ana and Christian share together in the book for Blaine and Kurt and I didn't want to dull the story with trying to recreate these iconic scenes with my half-ass recreation of them so I just decided to use direct quotes. All credit goes to E.L. James who is the author of this wonderful series.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Blaine attend the charity ball. Blaine tries to piece together Kurt's past relationships as well as his teen years. But is Kurt hiding something? Can this glorious night turn disastrous?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally found a good place to end this chapter so I decided to post in its entirety. I hope you enjoy it being this long, and it might be my favorite chapter I've posted so far. As always please comment on your thoughts, feelings, or general overall mood about my story thus far. Your comments are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Also, I am back up at college now and I've got the busiest week known to man so bear with me regarding updates. I will write when I can but this chapter is super long so I really exhausted myself and put a lot of energy into it. I also have to figure out where to go from here on out and how to wrap up the story (ik so sad). But give me time and I promise I will not disappoint.

Blaine stared at himself in the mirror and it was like he was looking into an alternate dimension. His hair was slicked back and he was wearing a jet black suit. His bow tie was painted silver, the same tint to match his black shoes. He even has cufflinks. He had never owned anything this nice. But it was Rachel’s birthday party/charity function or whatever Kurt had told him and he didn’t own anything even remotely close to ballroom attire so Kurt bought him an outfit. 

Blaine took one last twist in the mirror before he decided the shock was not going to wear off and he couldn’t hold up Kurt any longer. He stepped out of the closet and shut the door behind him, heading down towards the great room where he knew Kurt was waiting. 

As Blaine approaches, he sees Kurt talking to Taylor as well as three other men in the hallway, his back to him. Their surprised expressions alerted Kurt to Blaine’s presence. He turns and Blaine stops awkwardly, waiting in the middle of the hallway. 

Blaine’s mouth dries at the sight of the older man. Kurt looks stunning...black dinner suit, black bow tie, similar attire to his own but it’s Kurt who really brings the suit to life. Blaine stares him up and down and Kurt matches his look with one of awe. He nods to the men and strolls towards the younger man leaning down to press a kiss his forehead. 

“Blaine. You look breathtaking.” 

Blaine blushes at the compliment in front of Taylor and the other men. 

“A glass of champagne before we go?” 

“Please,” he murmurs, far too quickly. Kurt nods to Taylor who heads into the foyer with his three cohorts. He then grabs Blaine’s hand and leads him into the kitchen where he retrieves a bottle of champagne from the fridge. 

“Why the posse?” Blaine asks, retrieving the glass from Kurt and taking a tentative sip. The wine is a pale rose color and it slides down his throat with ease, warming his cheeks. 

“Security team for close protection. They’re under Taylor’s control, he’s trained in that.” 

Blaine’s heart skips a beat. Was Kurt in danger? “Close protection? For you?” his voice falters. 

“Blaine relax,” Kurt says noticing his worry and laying a hand gently on his shoulder, “it’s just a precaution. I don’t want to worry you.” 

“Don’t do that.” Blaine says disapprovingly, “Don’t shut down. You’re a big part of my life, I want to know.” 

Kurt sighs and runs a hand through his hair. Blaine could tell this was hard for him, to open up and share the burden of his troubles with someone else. “Burt took a closer look at the helicopter once they retrieved it from the site and he seems to think the crash wasn’t an accident.” 

Blaine sucks in a breath, oh no. Why would anyone do this? Why would anyone want to hurt his fifty? 

Kurt reaches and captures Blaine’s hand, “It’s just a seed of an idea now baby, and I’m just trying to be one step ahead. I didn’t want to worry you now because we’re in the beginning stages of the investigation.” 

Blaine shakily nods his head, raising his wine glass and taking another sip. The liquid seeming to calm his nerves instantly, “Can we change the subject, talk about this later?” 

“Of course, in fact-” Kurt says, reaching across the kitchen counter, grabbing a large velvet pouch and handing it to Blaine. “Open it.” 

Intrigued, he reaches into the bag and pulls out an intricate silver masquerade mask. The mask is beautiful, it has black swirling lines weaving through the fabric creating a sort of camouflage and a silver ribbon is threaded around the edges to tie it all together. 

“A masked ball?” What is Rachel planning?” 

“A lot,” Kurt laughs, taking the mask from Blaine’s hands and putting it back in the pouch, “My parents hold a charity auction every year and it’s for a good cause so Rachel decided to mix her birthday in.” He placed the bag in his pocket and took a sip from his wine glass, “Carole was pretty elated though when she realized she wouldn’t have to continue planning her massive birthday bash like every other year. 

“Well, that’s good.” Blaine comments, Rachel really was something else. But It still made Blaine nervous to know he would be meeting Kurt’s family officially under different pretenses from the last time. He felt his stomach flip. 

“What’s wrong?” Kurt asks, noticing Blaine’s face. 

“Nothing,” Blaine says quickly. Kurt narrows his eyes. 

“Well, maybe Dr. Flynn can uncover your secrets. You’ll be meeting him this evening.” 

“Dr. Flynn?” Blaine pondered, and then his mouth quirked up in surprise, “Your therapist?” 

“The very same. He’s dying to meet you.” 

 

**

 

Kurt takes Blaine’s hand and gently skims his thumb across the back of Blaine's knuckles as they sit in the back of the Audi heading north. Blaine feels serine in the confines of the dark car even though Taylor and one of those security guys whose name he thinks is Sawyer sit up front only a few feet away with no headphones in. 

“So,” Blaine says after a while, “what can I expect at this event.” 

“Oh, the usual stuff,” Kurt says breezily. 

“Not usual for me,” he reminds him. 

Kurt smiles fondly and kisses Blaine’s hand. “Lots of people flashing their cash. Auction, raffle, dinner, dancing-Rachel almost certainly wanting to run things and Carole having to calm her down.” Kurt chuckled and for the first time that day Blaine allowed himself to be excited about the party. 

The Audi stops and turns up a long winding driveway. Blaine can see a line of expensive cars parked on either side of them. Long, pale pink paper lanterns hang over the drive, and as they inch closer he can see they are everywhere. In the early evening light, they look magical as if they were entering an enchanted kingdom. 

“Masks on,” Kurt grins, handing Blaine his mask and donning his own simple black one. 

All Blaine can see of Kurt’s face is his beautiful mouth and strong jaw. His heartbeat lurches at the sight of him. Blaine fastens his mask and ignored the hunger deep in his body. Taylor pulls into the driveway, and a valet opens Kurt’s door. Sawyer leaps out to open Blaine’s. 

“Ready?” Kurt asks. 

“As I’ll ever be.” 

You look beautiful, Blaine.” Kurt kisses his hand and they exit the car. 

A dark green carpet runs along the lawn to one side of the house, or maybe Blaine should say mansion. The Hummel residence was like something out of a movie, the house was huge and white and beautifully lit. Kurt linked his arm and led him through a gaggle of photographers all craning to get a picture of the CEO. They follow the path with the lanterns leading the way, several photographers call his name and Kurt stops twice pulling Blaine close to his side and posing for the greedy paparazzi. 

But Blaine begins to feel hot from all the flashing and he squeezes Kurt’s hand who immediately looks down. Kurt’s face switches from one of confusion to one of worry as he reads Blaine’s expression. Kurt pulls the younger man tighter in his grip and hurries down the carpet out of the way of the camera flashes. 

At the end of the line, they arrive at a beautifully lit backyard, white string lights and lanterns lighting the event with lavish white pergolas near a huge dance floor in front of the stage. They approach a white-suited server, he hands them champagne glasses and Blaine is thankful for the distraction, taking a sip of the yellow liquid and feeling it’s effect right away. 

Taking Blaine’s hand Kurt leads them down towards the dance floor where the other guest are congregating, chatting over glasses of champagne. Blaine looks over all the people and his eyes scan all the seating areas, so many tables, and chairs all under an enormous white tent. 

“How many people are coming?” he asks, thrown by the scale of the tent. 

“I think about three hundred. You’ll have to ask my mother.” He smiles down at Blaine. 

“Kurt!”

A young woman appears out of the crowd and throws her arms around Kurt’s neck, immediately I know she’s Rachel. She’s dressed in a sleek, pale pink, full-length chiffon gown, with a stunning detailed light grey mask to match. She pulls away and both boys wish her happy birthday. 

“Thank you-and Blaine! Oh, darling, you look so handsome!” She gives him a quick hug. “You must come and meet my friends. None of them can believe Kurt has a boyfriend.” 

Blaine shoots a panicked look at Kurt, who leans down to kiss his slicked curls, before turning back to Rachel and smiling. “Maybe later Rach, I think we’d better find our seats before this thing starts.” She pouts but instantly turns that around when someone calls her name behind her and she spins around to greet them, completely forgetting about the two men. 

Kurt laughs at her antics and just grabs Blaine’s hand, guiding him away from the dance floor and towards the tables. 

Ladies and gentlemen!” A loud voice booms from the stage, the master of ceremonies stands before them, dressed in a lavish suit, “Please take your seats. Dinner is served.” At his words, a huge crowd descends on the couple and Blaine flinches away from the closeness. 

“You’re okay Blaine, we’re almost to our seats.” Kurt whispers, squeezing Blaine’s hand and walking a little faster to the middle tables. To calm himself Blaine focuses on the decoration. The inside of the tent is stunning. Three enormous, shallow chandeliers throw rainbow-colored sparkles over the ivory silk lining of the ceiling and walls. There must be at least thirty tables, crisp white linen covering them as well as the chairs, crystal glasses and pale pink peonies decorate the table, matching the tone of the lights perfectly. 

They approach a large round table where Blaine can see Carole and Rachel in deep conversation with another man he didn’t recognize. Carole is wearing a shimmering mint green gown and she looks radiant, not at all the stressed woman Blaine saw only a few weeks ago. 

“Blaine dear,” she greets warmly when she sees the couple, “how delightful to see you again, and looking so dapper, too!” 

“Mother,” Kurt greets her, kissing both of her cheeks. 

“Oh, Kurt, so formal!” she scolds him teasingly. 

Carole’s parents, Mr. and Mrs. Hummel, join them at the table and soon the atmosphere is full of conversation. Kurt introduces Blaine to his grandparents who to the younger mans surprise swoon over his presence. Carole's friends join them and are the last couple at the table but there is still no sign of Burt Hummel. 

Abruptly there’s the hiss of a microphone, and Burt’s voice booms over the PA system, causing the babble of voices to die down as they all direct their attention towards the stage. 

“Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to our annual charity ball. I hope that you enjoy what we have laid out for you tonight and that you’ll dig deep into your pockets to support the fantastic work that our team does with Coping Together. A charity we started for our son, in order to help eliminate other children that are going through or went through the same situation. As you know, it’s a cause that is very close to my wife’s heart and mine.” 

Blaine peeks nervously at Kurt, who is starring impassively, he thinks, at the stage, Kurt glances at him and smirks. Burt hands the microphone to the master of ceremonies, “In the center of the table you will find an envelope,” he starts, “would everyone find, beg, borrow, or steal a bill of the highest denomination you can manage, write your name on it, and place it inside the envelope. We will need them later.” 

Oh shit. Blaine didn’t bring any cash. How stupid of him, he is attending a charity auction for Christ sake. 

Fishing out his wallet, Kurt produces two $100 bills. “Here,” he says, handing Blaine a bill. 

Blaine sighs and takes the money, ”I’ll pay you back,” he whispers. 

Kurt’s mouth twist and Blaine knows he’s not happy, but he doesn’t comment. Blaine signs his name using Kurt’s pen and hands it to Rachel who happily deposits it into the envelope. In front of him, a menu is placed and Blaine busies himself going over the different choices. 

Throughout dinner, a steady stream of men in smartly tailored dinner jackets and dark masks stop by the table, keen to meet Kurt, shake his hand, and exchange pleasantries. The conversation also flows easily at the table. Blaine watches as Kurt talks adamantly to his friend Lance about a recent clothing line his company just dropped. It was inspiring, I mean Blaine knew he was good at his job but to see him talk about it is different, he is passionate and committed and it’s honestly extremely hot. 

During Blaine’s pleasant conversation with Kurt’s grandfather, Rachel leans over, smiling and whispers in his ear. “Blaine, will you help in the auction.”

“Of course,” He responds, only too willing. He waits but Rachel just smirks and doesn’t elaborate so he shrugs it off and continues his conversation with Mr. Hummel. After a while Kurt hands Blaine a list of the auction prices, kissing his cheek. Blaine reaches over and squeezes his thigh and in a moment of inspiration decides to leave his hand there. 

Kurt cocks his head and raises his eyebrows suggestively as the first prize is sold for $1200. Blaine smiles shyly at his burst of confidence and is about to pull away when Kurt places his own hand over the younger mans, guiding it to his half hard erection.

Taking full advantage, his nerves eased by Kurt’s eagerness, Blaine slowly begins to caress him, letting his fingers explore. Kurt keeps his hand over Blaine’s, hiding his bold fingers, while Kurt move’s his other hand to the back of the other man’s neck, skimming his thumb back and forth. Kurt’s mouth opens as he gasps softly, and it’s the only reaction Blaine can see to his inexperienced touch. But it means so much. He wants Blaine. And that in itself is enough to start a fire in Blaine’s stomach as well. 

A week in Montana is the last thing to be sold but Blaine is barely aware of it. He can feel Kurt growing beneath his fingers and it makes him feel so powerful. The crowd erupts in applause at the end of the auction and reluctantly Blaine follows, tearing his hand away, as does Kurt, ruining their fun. 

Kurt turns to Blaine when the applause dies down, “You want to go inside?” 

“Yes,” Blaine whispers, his lips tingle, ready to be reunited with Kurt’s. 

“Blaine!” Rachel calls. “It’s time!” 

Blaine tears himself from Kurt’s gaze, “Time for what?” 

“The First Dance Auction. Come on!” Oh no, Blaine had totally forgotten about helping out with the auction. He glances at Kurt, who is, he thinks, scowling at Rachel, and Blaine doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry at her horrible timing but it’s laughter that wins. He burst into a big fit of giggles as Rachel tugs at his arm, he can see the ghost of a smile on Kurt’s lips as he’s pulled away off towards the stage and he knows he’s not mad. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, the highlight of your evening!” the MC booms over the babble of voices. “The moment you’ve all been waiting for! These beautiful six women and handsome six men have all agreed to auction their first dance to the highest bidder!” 

Blaine blushes as he comes to realize he’s about to be auctioned off. “Relax, it’s for a good cause,” Rachel whispers in his ear, sensing his discomfort. “Besides, Kurt is bound to win.” She rolls her eyes. “I can’t imagine him letting anyone outbid him. He hasn’t taken his eyes off you all evening.” 

Yes, focus on the good cause, Blaine tells himself and Kurt is bound to win, so he had no worries. 

The MC tells all the bidders to gather in a circle in front of the stage, Blaine can see Kurt making his way to the front, stopping to say hello to a few people along the way. The MC grins and then calls for the first girl, Jada, as Blaine heard and he watches as the MC makes her twirl on stage. But the most hilarious thing about it all is that he makes up a story about her being a fantastic Olympic gymnast who is also fluent in Japanese. Blaine smiles at the fabricated story as Jada stares open-mouthed at the MC, eventually giggling. Her dance is sold for a $1000, Blaine's mouth hangs open. 

The next person to be auctioned off is Tom, a lanky businessman who according to the MC, does extreme yoga in his free time, whatever that is. His dance sells for $2500, and Blaine begins to become nervous about how much his dance would sell for. 

Rachel comes to stand beside him interrupting his fit of giggles as the MC announces a girl who is apparently a fighter pilot. “See? This is fun!” She whispers. “I hope Kurt wins you, though...We wouldn’t want a brawl,” she adds. 

“Brawl?” he answered horrified. 

“Oh yes. He was very hot-headed when he was younger.” She shudders. 

Kurt brawling? Refined, sophisticated, overly cautious Kurt? Blaine couldn’t see it. The MC announces the next person, a buff blonde who apparently is a matador. But even the MC’s antics couldn’t distract Blaine. 

“How long ago?” He whispers, leaning down to Rachel’s level. She glances at him, confused. 

“How long ago was Kurt brawling?” Blaine explains. 

“Early teens. Drove my parents crazy, coming home with cut lips and black eyes. He was expelled from two schools. His friends didn’t take kindly to him coming out, although he inflicted some serious damage on his oppressors as well.” 

Blaine gapes at her. 

“Hasn’t he told you?” She sighs. “He kept getting worse and worse but then it abruptly stopped around fifteen or sixteen, it was weird but I think my parents were just relieved to not have any more problems with his schooling.” She shrugs. 

Holy shit. Just when Blaine thinks he knows everything about his fifty another untouched avenue opens up. 

“And now, allow me to introduce the handsome Blaine.” Blaine jumps at his name and quickly composes himself. He glances nervously at Rachel, who just smiles and shoos him center stage. Blaine steps in the spotlight, it’s intense heat soaking into his skin. His eyes search for Kurt in the crowd and he finds him, standing in the back smirking. That bastard. 

“Dapper Blaine plays six musical instruments, speaks fluent Mandarin, and is keen on water aerobics...Let's start the bid at-” Before he can even finish Kurt interrupts him, glaring at the MC. 

“Ten thousand dollars.” Blaine hears several gasps behind him, coming from the few people who have yet to be auctioned off, surely upset at the high bid. It is an obscene amount of money and even Blaine is shocked. 

“Fifteen.” 

Wait what? The audience turns as one to a tall, impeccably dressed man standing to the left of the stage. Blaine tears his eyes away from the mysterious man to look at Kurt, who’s flashing the stranger an ironic smile. It’s obvious Kurt knows him. The stranger nods politely at his fifty. 

The MC booms about a budding rivalry and Blaine wants to wail at all the attention trained on him. “Twenty,” Kurt counters quietly. The noise of the crowd dies considerably, everyone immersed in the events unfolding before them. All eyes eagerly darting between Blaine, Kurt, and Mr. Mysterious.

“Twenty-five,” The stranger counters. All eyes move to Kurt, and Blaine wants to run off stage and hide, but he keeps his composure. 

“One hundred thousand dollars,” Kurt says, his voice ringing clear and loud through the thin air. Blaine audibly gasps at that and Rachel squeals, Kurt flashes a smirk towards Mr. Mysterious. The stranger holds up his hands in defeat, laughing and backing away from the front of the dance floor. From the corner of his eye, Blaine can see Rachel jumping up and down excitedly apparently happy for them. 

The MC waits a little longer, looking at the stranger but he just bows and motions towards Kurt, so he calls the auction to a close. A deafening round of applause sounds as Kurt steps up and takes Blaine’s hand, leading him down off the stage and over to watch the last few people be claimed. 

“That’s a lot of money Kurt, for a little dance,” Blaine comments, but a smile is plastered on his face. Although he could have gone without all the embarrassment, having his handsome boyfriend engage in a bidding war just to claim his first dance was extremely flattering. 

“I’m sure it will be worth every single cent,” Kurt says, kissing his hand. “and it’s for a good cause.” He adds. 

They watch the auction play out from afar as both men and women are claimed for dancing. “Who was that man you fought with?” Blaine asks once the last bid dies down, and he replays the bidding war in his head. 

“Someone I want you to meet later, now though,” Kurt says, taking Blaine’s hand and leading him to the dance floor, “I get to have my very expensive first dance.” 

Blaine blushes as Kurt drags him along. The MC announces the beginning of the First Dance Auction and the twelve pairs position themselves on the dance floor. The familiar strains of “I’ve Got You Under My Skin” fills the air. 

Kurt smiles down at Blaine, grabs the younger man and starts to move to the gentle beat. Blaine lays his head on Kurt’s chest just basking in the glow of the amazing night. It was so surreal that in such a short span of time his life went from zero to one hundred. But it was a good change, meeting Kurt and being able to relinquish himself fully to this man before him was freeing in so many ways. 

“I’ve enjoyed this evening with you Kurt, meeting your family in a better pretense, it meant everything to me, you mean everything to me,” Blaine whispers, lifting his head to meet Kurt’s eyes. 

Kurt smiles down at him and reaches to tuck a stray hair back into its gelled prison, “This is a first for me, having a significant other at one of these events. I thought I’d never be able to do that. You have no idea how much that means to me.” 

Blaine smiles and tucks his head back into Kurt’s chest. He focuses on hearing Kurt’s heartbeat, steady and strong against his ear. Reminding him that the man he loves is still alive, something he's having to be sure of a lot these days. 

As the song finishes, they applaud the band. Everyone bows and the lead singer begins introducing his bandmates as the dance floor begins to crowd with other couples who are preparing for the next song. 

“May I cut in?” 

Blaine recognizes the man who bid on him earlier. Kurt reluctantly releases Blaine, but he's amused as well. 

“Be my guest. Blaine, this is John Flynn. John, Blaine.” 

Oh shit. 

Kurt grins and wanders off to one side of the dance floor. 

“How do you do, Blaine?” Dr. Flynn says smoothly, and he realizes the doctor is British. 

“Hello,” Blaine stutters. 

The band strikes up another song and Flynn despite Blaine knowing nothing of his sexual orientation grabs him and begins to sway to the beat. 

“I’m so very pleased to finally meet you, Blaine, I feel like I already know you, I was beginning to go a bit insane from only having heard about you and not having interacted with you as a person.” 

“I’m actually a bit worried to find out all of what Kurt told you about me,” Blaine responds nervously. I mean he was extremely nervous, he was meeting his boyfriends shrink and there were so many questions he wanted to ask. 

“Yeah well, that’s Kurt’s version of you, I’m sure you are much more sufferable than he would describe you as.” 

Blaine gasps.

“Oh Blaine, it’s a joke.” Dr. Flynn comments, chucking at the other man's expression. “I’m off duty so I can’t really discuss Kurt, but if you’d like you could attend one of our meetings, with or without Kurt. Although he would have to give consent of course.” 

Blaine binks at the doctor, he can’t believe what he is hearing. Would Kurt allow him to tag along to his appointment? Would he even want to? 

“That’s a very loaded idea.” he comments. 

“It would be up to you too, I’d love to see your perspective on things though.” 

“There’s really not much to say, it would be rather boring listening to me drone on.” he smiles. 

“I sincerely doubt that.” Dr. Flynn responds, an unexpected frown spreading on his face. Blaine’s cheek flush, but the music finishes and Kurt is once more by his side. Dr. Flynn relinquishes his grip. 

“It’s been a pleasure to meet you, Blaine. Consider my offer.” he gives them a warm smile before he heads off and Blaine feels as of he’s passed some secret test. Kurt raises and eyebrow but Baine waves him off, deciding not to bring that up yet. 

“He’s much younger than I expected,” Blaine comments after he is safely in Kurt’s arms again, dancing to the next song. “And terribly indiscreet.” 

Kurt cocks his head to one side. “Indiscreet.” 

“Oh yes, he told me everything.” Blaine teases. 

Kurt tenses. Well, in that case, I’ll walk you out. I’m sure you want nothing more to do with me,” he says softly. 

Blaine stops. “No Kurt, I was only kidding, he didn’t tell me anything I swear.” His voice is filled with panic. 

Kurt binks before relief floods his face. He doesn’t say anything, he only grabs for Blaine, pulling the other man flush against his chest. Kurt clings to him and Blaine just lets him, rubbing small circles on his back. They stay like that for two more songs, just swaying and holding each other and soon Kurt begins to relax. His grip loosens and he takes to kissing the top of Blaine’s hair every so once in a while. After he's sure Kurt's relaxed Blaine realizes he has to use the restroom and he takes this moment to say something. 

“I won’t be long.” he says, squeezing Kurt’s hand. 

Kurt falters, “Are you sure you don’t want me to show you, Blaine?” 

“No! I can find it on my own, you go and talk to your fancy business partners, you’ve been with me all night.” he comments, walking back towards the house. 

“Well, I’ll meet you inside okay?” Kurt comments, already hearing his name being called by someone wanting to talk with him seeing as he's finally alone. Blaine takes his leave. 

Thankfully he only loses his way twice before he finally finds the golden door to the downstairs bathroom. Blaine finishes and when he emerges he finds the house to be deserted and he’s a little confused. He was sure Kurt would be there. He walks, meandering his way around the house, looking for just one single person to ask about his boyfriend. He enters what he thinks is a sitting room, buts it's dark and he decides turn around. 

“Blaine?” 

A soft voice startles him and he turns to see a well-dressed man, for a moment he thinks it’s Kurt given the dark lightning but he is wildly mistaken. 

“I’m so glad you are on your own,” he says softly. “I’ve been wanting to see you all evening.” 

“I’m sorry-you have me at a disadvantage, I don’t think I know you.” Blaine says tentatively, stepping back a little bit. 

“No, I didn’t expect you would.” He steps closer and Blaine takes one more step back. 

“Okay..?” Blaine says, holding up his hands. 

“What do you have that I don’t.” 

Blaine's anxiety turns to fear, “I’m sorry-who are you?” 

“Oh me-I’m nobody.” a smile creeps across the man's face and every hair on Blaine’s skin stands up. This was not right, he had to get out of there. 

“Okay, well” Blaine starts, plastering a fake smile on his face. “I’ll take my leave then, have a nice night.” he turns and is almost out the door when a scream stops him. 

“Don’t!” the man yells and Blaine jumps, slowly turning and realizing he was now staring down the barrel of a gun. Blaine’s hands fly up immediately as he tentatively steps back into the room, not wanting to entice the shooter. 

“I don’t know you,” Blaine whispers, “but you know me. Maybe you can elaborate?” His voice is shaky but he thinks it calms the man down a little. Anything to get the shooter talking, anything to delay his impending death. 

“You can be free, you say what you want, you call him by his first name. Why are you so different?” He spits, waving his free hand, making the gun shake. Blaine is confused and scared and he just wanted Kurt to come in and explain. 

“I don’t know about his past life, only his younger years, I don’t-did you date him?” Blaine stutters, trying to piece together the puzzle on his own. 

The other man laughs and tightens his grip on the gun. “Date? Date! Mr. Hummel doesn’t date.” 

And as if he heard his name the door burst open, and Kurt is standing in the doorway, Taylor right behind him. Blaine’s breath catches in his throat as Kurt’s eyes sweep over him from head to toe, and he notices the small spark of relief in the older man’s eyes. But his relief is fleeting as his gaze darts to the other man, focusing on him, not wavering in the slightest. 

Blaine glances to the stranger in the room and his eyes light up as he recognizes Kurt. Kurt holds up his hand and Blaine watches the man react, his lips part and his breathing picks up. Kurt mouths something, Blaine can’t make out what it is but the effect on the other man is immediate. He drops to the floor on knees, his head bowed, and the gun falls and skitters across the floor. 

Dominate Kurt, holy shit. It’s the only explanation. The only thing that makes sense. All the times Kurt said he didn’t want to hurt Blaine to even the simple things like him admitting sleeping in the same bed with another man was a first for him. The stranger was right. Kurt didn’t date. 

Kurt swiftly walks over and picks up the gun, depositing it in his pocket. Blaine is horrified and shocked as to the events that have occurred before him. He’s never seen this side of Kurt. It was so demanding and intimidating, not at all the person Blaine considers his protector. 

He looks to his boyfriend who is standing over the stranger and Blaine can swear he sees something in Kurt’s eyes he’s never seen before. Something that scares him. Blaine turns on his heel deciding he’s seen enough of the horror in that room and he gives Kurt a choice. His stranger ex-boyfriend or him. Kurt makes the right choice. 

“Blaine!” Kurt calls after him. Blaine stops outside the mansion, on the massive front lawn but he doesn't turn around. He can hear the older man's footsteps come up behind him, but he stops short just before he reaches him. “Blaine?” he says again, his tone softer. 

Blaine’s temper gets the best of him and he swirls around, “What the hell was that Kurt?” 

Kurt flinches at his tone but Blaine doesn’t back down. 

“I’ll explain later Blaine, just let me take you home, it’s not safe here,” Kurt says his tone calm. He takes a step towards the other man his arm outstretched but Blaine backs away, keeping the same distance between them. 

“Don’t touch me.” Blaine commands, “Just don’t.” 

Kurt looks wounded, his face flashes one of surprise before it switches to sadness. He takes his hands and throws them in the air in surrender, stepping back even more from the younger man. 

“Sorry, I just-you have this effect on me, if you touch me, I’ll forgive you and-”

“You want to fight about this,” Kurt finishes and Blaine nods. 

“Can I at least take us back to my place, It’s not safe here anymore and it would ease my nerves greatly if you were far away from this place, far away from him.” 

“You’ll explain everything?” Blaine asks, he has to make sure. 

“Yes, God, yes everything Blaine just please let me take you away from here.” Kurt pleads, and finally Blaine nods. 

Sawyer drives them back to Kurt’s penthouse, Taylor was dealing with the aftermath, talking to Kurt’s family and arresting the strange man. Kurt doesn’t touch him the whole way home and Blaine finds himself longing to be comforted by his gentle hands after such stressful events. 

They make it to Kurt’s place without speaking a word and only once they were in the safe confines of the kitchen did Blaine finally see Kurt relax. 

“So, explain,” Blaine says rather plainly. He’s taken a seat at the counter while Kurt stands nervously beside him, so close, yet so far. 

“My life before you is not one I am proud of, but it was important that it happened so that I could get to you.” 

Blaine nods, not revealing any emotion so Kurt cautiously continues. 

“That man you met today he was my ex-sub. I’m a sadist Blaine. Or I was.” 

A sadist? What the fuck. Blaine blinked, he didn’t really know what to say. 

“You like hurting people?” Blaine stutters out. 

“Not you, never you. But before...yes. It was pleasurable for me, as well as for them. It was consensual Blaine.” 

Kurt’s eyes are pleading and it’s too much. Too much for Blaine to be so close to him, it’s clouding his judgment. The younger man stands and walks over to the middle of the great room. 

“Don’t leave,” He hears Kurt say, and he turns to see the man disheveled, only a few steps away from him. 

“I saw what you had with him Kurt, you and I, we don’t have that. I can’t be your submissive or whatever...I don’t even know what that is” Blaine whispers.

“What? No. I don’t want that Blaine, please believe me.” Kurt reaches for him, but Blaine takes a step back instinctively. Kurt drops his hands, blinking at the younger man. He looks as though he’s seized with panic. 

“You’re running?” Kurt whispers as his eyes widen with fear. 

Blaine says nothing as he tries to collect his scattered thoughts. He tries to piece together a response. 

“You can’t.” he pleads. 

“Kurt...I…” Blaine struggles to collect his thoughts. What is he trying to say? That this is okay? He needs time to process this. He just needs time. 

“No. No!” he says. 

“I…”

Kurt looks around the room frantically. For inspiration. For divine intervention. Blaine can’t guess. 

“You can’t go, Blaine, I love you!” 

“I love you too Kurt, I just-” 

“No...no!” he says in desperation, putting both hands on his head. 

“Kurt…” Blaine squeaks, trying to calm him down but also not knowing what to say. 

“No,” Kurt breathes, his eyes wide with panic, and suddenly he drops to his knees in front of Blaine, head bowed, his hands on his knees. He takes a deep breath and doesn’t move. 

“Kurt, what are you doing?” Blaine questions, his voice panicked, but the older man continues to stare down, not looking at him. 

“Kurt, look at me!” Blaine commands in panic. 

Kurt’s head sweeps up without hesitation, and he regards Blaine impassively with his cool blue gaze, he’s expectant, he’s waiting. He’s….holy shit. Kurt’s submissive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Some words are direct quotes from the 50 Shades of Grey series. I wanted to capture the emotional ties the original characters Ana and Christian share together in the book for Blaine and Kurt and I didn't want to dull the story with trying to recreate these iconic scenes with my half-ass recreation of them so I just decided to use direct quotes. All credit goes to E.L. James who is the author of this wonderful series.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Kurt's confession, both boys come to terms with their relationship and how to move forward from such an event. Blaine reveals in his dominance over the couple, it all comes down to his decision. Is Kurt enough for him? Or is all Kurt's baggage too much for him to handle?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for such a long time between updates! My spring break ended and with it came tons of final papers and midterm projects. I'm so flooded in assignments but I just decided to push through and finish this chapter. 
> 
> Also, I think I have an idea on where the rest of the series is going so expect a lot more updates soon. Although bear with me on the timing of those updates, they may be a little far apart but by May 5th I'll be on summer break so there's that.

Kurt on his knees at Blaine’s feet, holding him with a steady blue gaze, is the most chilling and sobering sight he has ever seen. This is so wrong, so, so wrong. Blaine doesn't like this. He then drops to his own knees, the floor is stiff and it hurts his shins but he doesn’t care. Like this they are equal, he is not dominating or standing over Kurt. Blaine feels better like this. 

“Kurt, baby, please say something.” Blaine pleads, his hands on his knees, itching to touch the older man. 

“What would you like me to say?” Kurt answers, his tone void of any emotion, completely sated. It breaks Blaine’s heart, he never wanted this. To be over Kurt in a domineering way it made him sick to his stomach, to think about being anything like Kurt’s ex. 

“Kurt please don't do this, I don’t want this.” Blaine wrings his hands in his lap, he wanted to touch him so bad but that would be a gross abuse of the situation they were in. 

Kurt doesn’t budge, he just continues his stare. “Damnit Kurt are you just going to sit here on the floor all day because I can do that too!” Blaine yells, his panic turning into anger, and then quickly regret. Blaine closes his eyes and he’s very aware of Kurt watching him intently. This was not the way to reach him. He lets out a deep breath, taking a moment to collect his thoughts.

“I was not going to run, I was never going to leave you. I just needed time to think, you never give me time to think.” Blaine pauses, and releases another breath, “All of this, this whole night was so overwhelming for me and I just needed time to process. I mean God Kurt you can’t just drop a bomb like that and expect everything to return to normal.” 

Blaine looks up, connecting his gaze with Kurt’s, nothing had changed, his gaze is still impassive and closed off. He decided not to let this discourage him, he knew Kurt was listening and that was all that mattered. 

“I saw the way you acted with that man, it scared me Kurt, and when he pointed that gun at me all that was racing through my mind was you. I wanted as bad as it sounds for you to come in and save me.” Blaine pauses, and he thinks he can see Kurt’s gaze soften so he continues. “When you finally did I was so relieved, the love of my life had come at last and everything was going to be okay, but then it wasn’t.” 

Blaine cast his gaze down to his fingers, they opened and closed on his own knees, a nervous habit. “I’d never seen you like that Kurt, it shocked me. To see someone I’d always thought as my savior, so demanding and controlling. I was horrified.” Blaine pauses when he hears Kurt’s sharp intake of breath. But he doesn’t look up, he just keeps going. 

“And then you told me you were a sadist, that’s quite a lot to take in. It’s been a long day Kurt, you more than anyone else should know how overwhelmed I get, but I promise I was never going to leave you, Kurt, you always think the worst, when that’s just not the case.” 

Blaine stops, but Kurt doesn’t say anything. So he waits and waits. 

“Please.” Blaine begs. 

Kurt’s gazes intensifies, and then it softens, and he blinks. 

“I was so scared,” Kurt whispers. 

Oh thank God, Blaine rejoices on the inside. Kurt’s talking, he’s finally talking. This is a step in the right direction. So Blaine waits, and soon, Kurt talks again. 

His voice is low and soft. “I waited outside of the bathroom, but then I heard shouting and I just, God, Blaine I was so scared someone had hurt you, and when Taylor and I ran into that room my worst fears were realized.” 

Kurt shakes his head revealing his agony. “I didn’t know how volatile he would be. I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t know how he would react.” he stops and frowns. “And then he gave me a clue; his demeanor changed from one of anger to one of obedience. And I knew what I had to do.” Kurt pauses, looking into Blaine’s eyes and trying to gauge his reaction. 

Blaine keeps his demeanor calm, “Go on,” he whispers. 

Kurt swallows. “I should have told you when Lenny left his home, I should have told you when he bought a gun. I thought upping security would be enough, so did Taylor. We were upping it anyway for the investigation so why not? I had no idea Lenny would try and come after us, I honestly thought he was out of my life forever. He had gotten married! He and his husband moved towns-I just,” His hands start shaking, Blaine wanted to reach out and grab them but he pushes the urge out of his mind. He would not take advantage of the older man like that. Not while he was so vulnerable. 

Kurt took a deep breath and when he lets it go his eyes meet Blaine’s. “I wish I could have gone back and told you a lot of things, I realize now that keeping you in the dark can do more harm than good. I promise, to be open with you, anything you want to know. All you have to do is ask.” Kurt’s eyes are impassive, waiting. 

Oh. Blaine realized it was his time to talk. He had so many questions. His first one being can they get off the floor but that’s a little off topic. 

“How many...um” Blaine tries to find a way around the horrid word but can’t so he settles for it. “subs did you have?” 

“15” 

Blaine's mouth opens automatically at the high number but he quickly snaps it shut. Kurt had 15 men he’d dated..or whatever it’s called. That’s an absurd amount of partners. This opened up another thousand questions but none of them resulted in the answers Blaine wanted so he pushes them away. 

“But you said I was the first person you had ever slept in the same bed with,” Blaine recalls, trying to wrap his head about 15 different men coming and going in the same place he comes and goes. 

“That’s right.” Is all the other man comments. 

“So where did they sleep?” Blaine questions. 

“In the-” Kurt falters for the first time and Blaine knows something’s up. He’s getting to the route of the problem. 

“In the playroom.” Kurt finally gets out, his eyes glancing away from Blaine’s. 

The playroom? What the hell does that mean? 

“Like your Xbox and stuff? Like a game room?” Blaine questions. He can see Kurt’s lips quirk up at his confusion but he quickly catches himself. Knowing Blaine would be upset if he laughed at him. 

“No, Blaine.” He answers, his tone surprisingly neutral. 

“Show me,” Blaine says, his tone quipped. He was tired of all these demeaning answers. “Is it here? The playroom? Take me to it.” 

Kurt’s eyes go wide at Blaine’s request, but he doesn’t say anything. He simply gives the smallest nod and lifts himself off of his knees, reaching down, he holds out a hand and it’s a symbolic gesture. Will Blaine allow Kurt to touch him after his clear rejection of any affection earlier? Will he reject him again? 

Blaine doesn’t reject him, longing for the older man's touch almost as much as his knees longed to be off of the hard tile floor. Kurt pulls him into a standing position and much to Blaine’s surprise keeps the little control he has over the situation by not releasing his hand as he leads Blaine down the familiar hallway to Kurt’s own bedroom but instead walking past it, to a door Blaine had seen before but never opened. 

Kurt takes out his key ring and produces a gold key to unlock the door, Blaine finds it odd that it was locked at all but he guesses if the Kurt had wanted something like this to stay hidden locking it away was his best defense. The lock clicks and instead of opening the door Kurt just steps back. Allowing Blaine to take control. 

Blaine takes tentative steps towards the door, only hesitating for a second before he turns the handle and pushes his way into the forbidden room. Once he’s entered he can’t believe his eyes. 

The room is awash in red, red walls red floors, a huge bed at one end of the room with a deep red bedspread. So much red, so much pain. But that’s not what caught Blaine’s eyes. The younger man now focused on the cabinets of which there were three. Two clear ones poisoned on either side of the bed. There were floggers and whips in one, the other had long sticks, canes to be exact. Of all different shapes and sizes hung out for display. 

But the third one is what scared Blaine the most. Hung inside it were big metal chains and also what looked like black spiked dog collars and big leather harnesses. He closed his eyes, wanting t block out the images, but he couldn’t. Blaine was going to be sick. 

He rushed past Kurt, the older man right on his heels. Blaine reaches Kurt’s master bath just in time, his vomit spilling over directly into the toilet bowl. He dropped to his knees, dry heaving, his body convulsing, his head was pounding and his vision was a little blurred. He could vaguely feel Kurt kneel beside him, a hand finding its way to his back, Blaine shoved away from it. “No, God, you can’t see me like this.” 

Kurt retracts his hand immediately, but he doesn't leave, Blaine heaves into the toilet bowl once more. “Kurt go,” Blaine pleads, not wanting his boyfriend to see him in his current state. 

“No Blaine, I’m not leaving you!” Kurt said, his tone loud and affirming. Blaine jumped at the noise. 

“I’m sorry Blaine, baby, I’m sorry.” Kurt sounded strained, his hands flew to his hair, gripping it and pulling, “I just don’t want to lose you, I just, I can’t lose you.” 

Blaine’s heart clenches at Kurt’s plea, why won’t he believe Blaine when he says he’s not leaving. The younger man heaves himself off of hanging over the toilet and pushes himself forward, slumping against Kurt’s body. Kurt stiffens at the sudden contact, and then his whole body relaxes. He cast his arms around Blaine, gripping him like his life depended on it. 

“I said I wasn’t leaving Kurt, no matter what you show me or tell me about your past life. What can I do to make you get that through your thick skull.” Blaine pleads, wiping his mouth on his jacket sleeve. 

Kurt pulls back, holding Blaine at arm's length. He gazes at the younger man, sucking in a breath. “Well, there is one thing you can do?” 

“What?” Blaine snaps. 

“Marry me.” Kurt whispers. 

Blaine blinks, shocked at Kurt’s statement. He’s proposing marriage? Is he kidding? Kurt was a madman, he was absolutely crazy. Blaine can’t help it, a small giggle erupts from his mouth, he bites his lip to keep it from growing even bigger but he fails. 

Blaine falls back on the bathroom floor, surrendering himself to the laughter, laughing as he's never laughed before, huge healing cathartic howls of laughter. And for a moment he’s on his own, looking at the absurd situation, just giggling, one overwhelmed boy beside a completely different, beautifully, disturbed boy. Blaine drapes his arm across his eyes, as his laughter begins to die down, resonating only in quick burst. 

As Blaine’s hysteria subsides, Kurt gently lifts Blaine's arm from his face. Blaine turns his gaze up at him. Kurt’s leaning over him. His mouth twisted in wry amusement, his eyes are a burning blue, maybe even a little wounded. Blaine feels guilty. 

Kurt reaches down to wipe a spare tear from the other man’s cheek. “You find my proposal amusing, Mr. Anderson?” 

“Mr. Hummel, you are, without a doubt….” Blaine stops when his words fail him, “Your timing is awful.” He finishes, another giggle escaping him. 

Kurt smirks, but his eyes show that he’s a little hurt by Blaine’s reaction. It’s sobering. “You’re cutting me to the quick here, Blaine. Will you marry me?” 

Blaine sits up and leans over him, placing his hands on his knees. Blaine stares into the other man's lovely face. “Kurt, I met your psycho ex today with a gun, been shown your red room of pain, and you just went thermonuclear fifty on me today-” 

Kurt opens his mouth to speak, but Blaine holds up his hand. He obediently shuts his mouth. 

“You’ve just revealed some quite frankly shocking information about yourself, and now you’ve asked me to marry you, after only a month or so of dating.” 

Kurt moves his head from side to side as if considering the facts. He’s amused. Thank heavens. 

“Yes, I think that’s a fair and accurate summary of the situation,” he says dryly. 

“Look, Kurt, I’ve known about you for about three minutes, and there is so much more I need to know. I’ve had way too much to drink, I’m hungry, I’m tired, and I just want to go to bed. And,” Blaine stops, making sure to claim Kurt’s full attention. “I want to see Dr. Flynn. You don’t have to go with me, or you can, Flynn thought it would be a good idea for us to meet and after today's events, I think so too.” 

Kurt is still for a minute and Blaine thinks he might not get his consent, but then he nods slightly, so Blaine continues. 

“Also,” Blaine says, pursing his lips to show displeasure but also to lighten up the mood. “That wasn’t exactly the most romantic proposal.” 

Kurt’s lips quirk up in a smile. “Fair point, well made, as ever, Mr. Anderson.” Kurt releases a breath, his voice laced with relief. “So, that’s not a no?” 

Blaine sighs, “No, Mr. Hummel, it’s not a no, but it’s not yes, either. You’re only doing this because you’re scared, and you don’t trust me.” 

“No, I’m doing this because I’ve finally met someone I want to spend the rest of my life with.” 

Oh. Blaine’s heart skips a beat and inside, he melts. How is it that in the middle of this bizarre situation Kurt can say the most romantic things? Blaine gapes at him. 

“I never thought that would happen to me,” he continues, his expression radiating pure undiluted sincerity. 

Blaine sighs, taking his head in his hands, as he searches for the right words. “Can I think about it...please? I just need time to consider everything, meet with Flynn, talk to Wes. There’s a lot I need to think about.” 

Kurt’s eyes search Blaine’s and after a beat, he leans forward and kisses him on the forehead. “I can live with that.” 

Kurt stands and pulls Blaine up to his feet. “You said you were hungry?” 

Blaine waves the older man off, “Yes, only a little bit, but Kurt, I just want to go to sleep.” 

“Blaine,” Kurt says firmly, tugging him towards the kitchen. 

“I’ll eat all my breakfast tomorrow I promise just let me sleep.” Blaine pleads, tugging in the opposite direction. 

Kurt complies, letting Blaine tug him back into the bedroom. He’s not happy but he can’t complain. Right now Blaine had this power over him considering what Kurt had told him. Blaine doesn’t plan on taking advantage of this but it does feel nice to not have Kurt brooding over him all the time. 

They undress with a lot of complaining from Kurt and promising from Blaine about eating a big breakfast in the morning. When they are finally in bed, Blaine curled into Kurt’s arms, Blaine begins to relax. After the days' events, he just wanted to be wrapped up in those strong arms, even if this man just unloaded some pretty unsettling things. 

“Can I ask you something?” Kurt whispers, when Blaine is almost asleep. 

“Hmm,” The sleepy, younger man answers, Kurt chuckles. 

“You called me fifty earlier,” He questions, and Blaine’s immediately perks up at that, “actually, I believe your exact quote was ‘thermonuclear fifty’, what did you mean by that?” 

Blaine smiles against Kurt’s chest. “That’s what I’ve been calling you in my head.” 

“Thermonuclear fifty?” He questions. 

Blaine lifts up, his chin now resting on Kurt’s chest, meeting his eyes. “No, just fifty,” Blaine laughs, “fifty shades actually, like fifty layers kind of, you’ve got so many different things about you, things that I’m still trying to uncover.” Blaine reaches up and cups Kurt’s cheek, “there are so many different shades to you Kurt, and I intend on finding out and understanding every single one of them.” 

Kurt’s eyebrow creases as he takes in Blaine’s words, and then he smiles, the brightest, most gut-wrenching smile. He leans in connecting his lips to Blaine’s, the kiss is sweet and longing. 

“I don’t deserve you,” Kurt whispers against Blaine’s lips, pulling his mouth up and kissing the younger man's forehead. 

“Yeah you do, we deserve each other.” Blaine simply says, resting his head back against Kurt’s chest. “Tonight was a lot but I just need time, just some time.” 

Kurt doesn’t say anything, he just lets out a breath and hugs Blaine to his chest, and he knows. Blaine knows Kurt can give him that, it might not be easy, but he’s trying. And it’s the thought of their new relationship, with all its twist and turns, and it’s the hopeful happy ending that lulls Blaine to sleep that night. 

**

For the next week all Blaine does is think about Kurt. He doesn’t stay at Kurt’s penthouse, Kurt only protests once but then he gives the younger man his space. He talked with Wes, he didn’t give him all the details, he only really told his roommate that Kurt’s past was troubled. But it seemed like Wes didn’t need much, he asked Blaine is his feeling’s had changed since Kurt professed his troubles, and of course, he answered that they hadn’t. To which, Blaine followed up by saying that it is more complicated than that, but his simple-minded roommate only countered, “It really isn’t Blaine.” 

Kurt dropped by his office on Tuesday to Blaine’s surprise and told him what he could have easily told him over the phone, that he scheduled an appointment with Dr. Flynn for Thursday. Blaine thanked him and was just in the middle of asking more details when Jack interrupted them. He slid in between Kurt and Blaine, blocking Kurt effectively. Kurt did not like that. At all. He very loudly announced that he was Blaine’s boyfriend to which Jack very loudly announced he was Blaine’s boss. Blaine interrupted everything dismissing both men by saying it was his lunchtime so he was free to do with it what he wishes and also that he was very busy and was planning on working through lunch to catch up. That shut both men up and they split effectively but not before Kurt planted a huge kiss on Blaine’s lips right in Jack’s view. 

After that charade, Blaine sought out Rachel, meeting her in between shifts, Blaine didn’t ask for more details about Kurt’s childhood, he just wanted to know why he was different. He didn’t expose Kurt’s other relationships, mainly because he knew so little about them and didn’t know how much she knew but Rachel nipped that in the bud right away, claiming his one and only boyfriend was Blaine. Naive as she was this comforted Blaine, being the only man Kurt’s been willing to be with publicly resolved a few things in his mind.

So all that thinking led to Blaine stopping before work on Wednesday and entering one of those tacky gift shops. He pursues the desired section, looking for what he has in mind. His eyes scan over the flashy section, picking up a small rectangular one Blaine flipped it over and his face spread into a smile, it’s just what he imagined. He pays for the item and hastily makes his way to SIP, knowing Jack is waiting with more cruel and unusual orders. 

“Good morning Jack,” Blaine chirps, arriving at his desk and peeking into his bosses office. 

“Blaine, you’re late, but now that you are here can you write up a second copy of my itinerary for the New York trip, bring it to me when you are done.” he snaps. 

Blaine nods, use to the abuse and takes a seat at his desk, looking at the pile of thin papers on his desk, Jack's itinerary. Blaine scanned the document, his eyes stopping midway through the document when he sees his name. Which is prosperous because Blaine wasn’t going to New York with him, or at least he thought he wasn’t. 

“Excuse me, Jack? Why am I on the itinerary for New York?” He says, holding up the suspicious paper. 

Jack flashes a smile, his mood totally shifting from just a few minutes ago, if he wasn’t so uncomfortable he would compare those actions to Kurt’s constant mood swings. “You’re my assistant Blaine, you aren’t required to go but it would be an amazing experience. It’s the Fiction Symposium, it would be wonderful if you would consider coming. I just assumed you would be delighted to go.” 

“To New York?” Blaine answers, a little dumbfounded. 

“Yes. We’ll need to go next Wednesday and stay overnight. I think you’ll find it to be a very educational experience.” 

Blaine is at a loss, going to New York would be awesome, and it is a teaching experience as well as totally paid for by the company. But all that wouldn’t go down well with Kurt, especially in their fragile state-but the fact is, he wants to go. It sounds like a real opportunity, and he’s sure he can keep Jack at arm's length if he tries anything. 

“Okay,” Blaine says, and the smile that spreads across Jack’s face is sickening but Blaine decides to ignore it, heading back to his desk to finish his work, now juggling with the decision to tell Kurt in person, or through email. 

Jordan comes to his desk around lunchtime informing him that he had a visitor downstairs. “Do you know who it is?” he asks her, on his way to the front desk. 

“A girl, short, brown hair, real peppy-” she starts, keeping in step with Blaine’s fast paces. 

“Oh I know who that is,” he interrupts her, and he confirms his thoughts when he reaches the end of the stairs. 

“Blaine!” Rachel squeals, running and engulfing him in a hug, he can see Jordan tentatively wave and head back up the stairs, he doesn’t blame her, Rachel is a bit intimidating. 

“Rachel, to what do I owe this pleasure?” he speaks after she releases her grip. 

“I hate to drop by unexpectedly but, I was in the neighborhood and I needed your advice.” 

Blaine laughs because this was so totally Rachel, to stop by without asking, and honestly it was refreshing. 

“Alright, let me hear it.” 

“Great!” She chirps, reaching into her purse and pulling out two colored papers and thrusting them at Blaine. He took them and compared the two sheets, one's background was a shiny metallic grey and the other paper had a background that had both dark and light grey strips intertangled with each other, but they both had the same message. 

“For Kurt’s birthday, which invitation design should I go with?” Rachel asks, but Blaine’s at a loss for words. He had no idea when Kurt’s birthday was, why didn’t he tell him it was so soon. 

“Kurt’s Birthday?” Blaine questions, sadness in his voice. 

“Oh Blaine did he not tell you! I called him earlier to tell him to invite you, I mean I know he hates all the attention on him but it’s just a dinner on Friday, nothing extravagant.” 

“The metallic one," Blaine quips. "stripes are tacky and confusing on an invitation.” He flashes a fake smile, trying to repress his feelings about his own boyfriend not telling him about his birthday. 

“Blaine, don’t think too much into this, you know how Kurt is.” Rachel says, soothingly. 

“I have to get back to work Rach, but thanks for stopping by.” he says, dismissing her. 

He heads back upstairs, ignoring Rachel's pleas and sits down at his computer. He opens a new tab and pulls up the email browser, starting a new one. 

 

From: Blaine Anderson  
Subject: Weekend plans?  
Date: March 17 2019 12:36  
To: Kurt Hummel

When were you planning on telling me it was your birthday on Friday? 

Also, I am going to New York next Wednesday, it’s an overnight stay, and it’s for work. I’ll be back on Thursday. 

Blaine Anderson  
Assistant to Jack Hyde, Editor, SIP

 

Blaine waits, and waits, and waits, but there is no response. 

He slumps back in his chair, rubbing his hands through his hair, his palms resting on his temple. He knew Kurt was a private man but after everything, after all they had gone through he couldn't tell him about his birthday. But they had been apart for a little over a week, maybe Kurt was just giving him space, maybe but then again it wasn’t a good enough excuse. 

Blaine refreshed his email, surprised when he saw a reply from Kurt. 

 

From: Kurt Hummel  
Subject: Weekend plans?  
Date: March 17 2019 12:45  
To: Blaine Anderson

My birthday was the last thing on my mind since we’ve been apart all I can think about is your safety. 

However, since my big mouthed sister already told you, yes my family is throwing a birthday dinner for me on Friday, I would be delighted if you would accompany me, and then never leave me ever again. 

Also, are you going to New York on your own? If it’s with that sleazeball you work with, then the answer is no, over my dead body. 

Yours  
CEO, Hummel Enterprises Holdings, Inc. 

 

Blaine signs, Kurt met Jack once, once and it wasn’t even that bad. But Kurt already had a negative attitude about him, if he only knew what it was like on a daily basis. But Blaine could handle his own, everyone had mountains they had to climb and this was his, he wouldn’t allow Kurt to carry him up it. Also, Blaine ponders re-reading the first half of the email, was Kurt asking him to move in with him, this really was too much. 

 

From: Blaine Anderson  
Subject: Weekend plans?  
Date: March 17 2019 12:47  
To: Kurt Hummel

Are you asking me to move in with you? 

Also, you don’t even know Jack, I’ll be fine. 

Blaine Anderson  
Assistant to Jack Hyde, Editor, SIP

 

That's all Blaine types, he wanted to get this out of the way. The reply is instant. 

 

From: Kurt Hummel  
Subject: Weekend plans?  
Date: March 17 2019 12:50  
To: Blaine Anderson

Yes. Please. 

Also, the answer is NO. 

Kurt Hummel  
CEO, Hummel Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

 

Blaine covers his mouth, he’s in complete shock. His mind is bouncing between being elated that Kurt wanted to live with him, and being enraged that Kurt was being more of a parent than a boyfriend. 

 

From: Blaine Anderson  
Subject: Weekend plans?  
Date: March 17 2019 12:55  
To: Kurt Hummel

If we have dinner tonight, can we talk about everything, moving in AND the New York trip. In case you don’t get what I am saying, I am finally agreeing to see you and talk about things before Dr. Flynn, despite the anger you just instilled in me I was planning on meeting you today, and giving you your birthday gift. 

Blaine xo  
Assistant to Jack Hyde, Editor, SIP

 

Blaine would have been freaking out if he hadn’t already gotten the perfect gift, it may be small but it has a momentous value. And Kurt never cared about big flashing things anyway, he cared about the small gestures. His computer pinged and he opened the new email. 

 

From: Kurt Hummel  
Subject: Weekend plans?  
Date: March 17 2019 12:58  
To: Blaine Anderson

Dinner would be lovely, although I can’t promise we will resolve anything. 

Also, you didn’t have to get me anything at all, just the fact that you are talking to me after my confession will be enough for me. As well as your acceptance of my proposal, which I am still waiting for. 

Yours  
Kurt Hummel  
Impatient CEO, Hummel Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

 

Blaine rolled his eyes, always so dramatic. He opened a new email to reply but decided against it. He has spent a liberal amount of time goofing off with his melodramatic boyfriend so he decided he’d get to work. 

Around two o’clock Jack dropped a fresh manuscript off on his desk with a fake smile and Blaine got to work immediately so he could get off on time and sure enough at five o’clock, he sets down his pen. Kurt had emailed him and said he would be outside the building at that time so he quickly packed his bag. 

He poked his head in Jack’s office and quickly said his goodbyes. The older boss seemed engrossed in his computer so he simply nodded and waved Blaine off. He thanked his lucky stars that Jack didn’t want him to stay later, that would just enrage Kurt even further, he practically skipped down the steps and out of the building, smiling at the familiar sight of Kurt in front of the Audi and practically leaping into his arms. 

The older man laughed, swinging Blaine around. “How come everytime I pick you up it’s like you’ve had the hardest day.” 

Blaine sighed into Kurt’s familiar embrace, taking in the scent of men’s body wash and Kurt as a whole. It had been a stressful day, but no matter what fight the two boys get into he is always glad to see the older man. It’s comforting. 

“It’s been tough, I hate fighting.” 

Kurt pushes Blaine’s face into his view and kisses his forehead, “Me too, but I have a feeling we aren’t done fighting just yet.” 

“Me too,” Blaine comments following Kurt’s lead into the Audi. The two men are silent on the way to the restaurant, the only movement between them was when Kurt tugged Blaine into his arms at the start of the drive. He now sat with his head nestled in the crook of Kurt’s neck, those strong, safe, arms encircling them. Blaine felt serine, like the calm before the storm. 

When they arrived at the restaurant Kurt dismissed Taylor presumably to go somewhere to park and wait on them. He led Blaine into the dimly lit dining room and over to a corner table. Kurt orders for both of them and once the wine is poured and the waiter has retreated Blaine lets out a heavy breath. 

“So New York,” Blaine says, watching Kurt’s gaze. The older man sternly shakes his head. 

“Kurt I want to go-” Blaine whispers. 

“You want to go to New York Blaine, fine let's go to New York. I have an apartment up there, we can take a trip anytime. I’d love to take you.” Kurt smiles and takes a sip of his wine, seemingly pleased with himself. 

“You know that’s not what I meant, it’s not a big deal and it’s a great opportunity for me in this company right now. My boss asked me to go, he expects things of me.” Blaine quips. 

“No Blaine, I don’t trust him.” 

“Kurt-”

“No. That’s it.” Kurt demands, leaning in and capturing Blaine’s eye contact. 

Blaine scoots away, breaking eye contact and crossing his arms. He was almost in tears, he hated when Kurt yelled at him, he wasn’t a child. He couldn’t treat him like this. 

“I don’t know if you get off on yelling at me but I’m not a child, you can’t treat me like I can’t make my own decisions, If I want to go to New York I will, whether you approve of it or not,” Blaine states, still not making eye contact with Kurt. 

He can hear the older man sigh, a shift comes and then Blaine feels a hand on his cheek, causing him to turn and look at his melodramatic fifty. 

“Yes, you can. But you know me, you know how overprotective I am, you know how I worry, and I would expect you would take this into consideration when we talk about things like this.” Kurt let’s out a breath, taking his hand from Blaine's face and untangling the younger man's arms to clasp his hand. “And no Blaine, I do not take pleasure in yelling at you, I hate it, but you are stubborn and persistent and sometimes that pushes me to the edge.” 

“So where does that leave us, you telling me no just because you might worry about my well being.” 

“No,” Kurt huffs, leaning back and taking what Blaine thinks is a nervous sip of his wine. “I said I would try, so I guess this is a teaching moment for me, and you, so if you really want to go and you think the trip will help with your job then I think you should go.”

“Wait, what?” Blaine breathes, and smile pulling on his shocked lips. 

“I do have some conditions,” he says, breaking Blaine’s smile. “You have the tendency to just not answer your phone or to ignore me when you are out-” 

“Your point?” Blaine interrupts, shaking his head. Kurt has always expected Blaine to answer him immediately after he sends a text or call him back right away and it’s just a tiny bit annoying. 

“My point Blaine is that you cannot do that, you have to answer me. I need to know that you are safe, or else I will spare no expense in flying to your location and bringing you home.” 

Blaine laughs, “Well I certainly don’t want that to happen, I’ll be a good little boy I promise.” 

Kurt’s eyes darken, “Oh I know you’ll be a good boy.” 

Blaine chuckles and smacks Kurt’s arm, “Not like that, and you know it.” 

Kurt smiles and Blaine can’t help smiling in return. The waiter interrupts, bringing them their meals. Blaine’s mouth waters at the food, he skipped lunch today and he really didn’t realize just how hungry he actually was. 

“Did you eat today Blaine?” Kurt asks quizzically, noting the other man practically attacking his meal. 

Blaine shrugs, swallowing down his soup. “I worked through lunch.” He tried to sound casual, knowing Kurt would blow this out of proportion. 

“Blaine,” Kurt whines, setting down his fork. “You wonder why I worry about you going off on your own, you don’t take care of yourself. At least when I’m around you get three meals a day.” 

“Is that why you want me to move in with you? So you can keep tabs on my eating habits.” 

Kurt chuckles, “No, I have other reasons but that would be a plus.” 

Blaine takes a sip of his wine, “Well convince me then.”

“Okay,” Kurt says, leaning back in his chair, “Well, for one, I love you. Waking up next you every day has been an enlightening experience I would like to continue, as well as having breakfast with you, dropping you off at work, having dinner together, just experiencing life by your side.”

Blaine blinks, elated by Kurt’s confession. 

“I know that moving in together is supposed to be this big gesture, but Blaine we practically do live together, almost five out of the seven days of the week you wake up in my bed. It’s really just a matter of moving your toothbrush next to mine.” 

Blaine's heart swells. Kurt was right, their relationship was not conventional, in fact, it was completely backward. Half of Blaine’s wardrobe was over at Kurt’s anyway and he did cherish every morning he woke up just before the older man's alarm sounded. He would bask in the warmth of Kurt’s body, curled perfectly around his. Blaine would always think it meant so much more, how Kurt gravitated towards him in his sleep, maybe they didn’t have to be conventional because it didn’t matter. It’s actually been something Blaine had been thinking about a lot lately. 

“Okay,” Blaine whispers. 

“Okay?” Kurt says excitedly, cracking a huge smile. 

“Yes, I will. You’re right, we practically already live together, and I’ve missed you so, I’m making up for lost time.” 

“Blaine, that’s-” Kurt starts, leaning across the table and kissing Blaine on the lips. “Wonderful, absolutely wonderful.” 

The kiss breaks with a quick pop and Blaine’s a little sad that it ended so quickly. 

“You should finish eating, then if you would like we could head over to your place, grab some of your things, maybe you could stay with me until the weekend when we could really make the move.” 

“That soon?” Blaine blinks, taking in the remaining bites of his soup. 

Kurt focuses on cutting the last of his steak, not even glancing up at the younger boy. “Well we already agreed, now it’s just about the semantics.” 

“Well I haven’t told Wes yet and I feel like that’s a pretty important component,” Blaine says, pushing his soup away. 

“We can tell him Friday okay? Rachel invited him to my birthday dinner, they seem to be pretty serious.” 

“I’m just glad Wes found someone, he deserves the best and I know Rachel will keep him in line.” 

“You deserve the best too,” Kurt replies just as the waiter returns with the check. Blaine's cheeks heat up as Kurt reaches for the check, the younger man doesn’t even argue over who’s paying Blaine’s just too caught up in the moment. 

“Come on, Taylor’s waiting.” Kurt says, standing and extending his hand to Blaine when everything thing is done.

And as they exit just as Kurt had said Taylor is waiting on the curb for them and when they get in Blaine can see they’ve picked up Sawyer. 

“Sawyers here?” Blaine whispers, snuggling into Kurt’s arms as they head the opposite way towards his apartment. 

“Double the protection for you, I asked a Taylor to pick him up. I’m not taking any chances with your safety.” 

“What about your safety?” Blaine pouts, the thought of harm coming to his fifty and no one to protect him was like a dagger to the younger man's heart. 

“I can take care of myself,” Kurt says plainly, but understanding Blaine’s concern he leans down a kisses his forehead. 

Blaine frowns but deflects the conversation anyway, “When is the appointment with Dr. Flynn?” 

“Thursday at 7. Flynn seemed very eager on the phone. I really don’t think he thought you would ask me.”

Blaine chuckles, “Well then he doesn’t really know me.” 

“He’s not the only one.” Kurt comments and Blaine gives him a twisted look. 

“We’re here sir,” Taylor announces after a while and Blaine gets out of the car, leading Kurt who is followed by Sawyer into his apartment. 

“Wes?” Blaine calls when he enters, nobody answers. He figured Wes would be home, but then again he may be out with Rachel who knows. 

Stumbling into his bedroom Blaine quickly grabs his work clothes for tomorrow’s and Friday, something to wear when he meets Dr. Flynn as well as a fancy outfit for Kurt’s birthday dinner. He grabs a few other things such as his gel and clean underwear, and of course, his very own toothbrush even though Kurt bought him one for his place, he thought it could be a symbolic gesture. On his way back to the living room he almost grabbed his sleep pants but decided against it knowing he was going to be naked, he just couldn’t resist Kurt ever since they took that final step in their relationship. He loved being that connected to someone he loved. 

“Ready?” Blaine asks, emerging from his bedroom and seeing both Kurt and Sawyer seated awkwardly on the couch. 

Kurt jumps up, rushing over to Blaine and grabbing his bag, “it’s fine Kurt.” He comments but the older man already has his bag in one hand and with his other, he clasps their hands together leading them out of the apartment complex and back into the black Audi. 

The drive back to Kurt’s was long as it always was but cuddled into Kurt’s arm Blaine didn’t really mind the drive. He was dozing off when Taylor announced they had arrived. 

“You want me to carry you in?” Blaine hears Kurt whisper in his ear. Blaine grumbles, not wanting to move from the warmth of Kurt’s body. Also, he had a little too much wine and he was just weaning off the buzzed phase and into the crashing phase. 

“Carrying you in it is.” Kurt laughs. Blaine can feel two arms scooping under his body as Kurt lifts him effortlessly, pulling him from the car, walking the length of the garage and into the elevator. 

Blaine could feel himself coming in and out sleep. Kurt’s body was warm and although his chest was toned and hard Blaine’s head rested upon it and he found comfort in the rise and fall of it. 

Blaine came to again when Kurt laid him on the bed. “I’m going to undress you now, okay Blaine?” 

Blaine shook his head up and down, giving Kurt his much-needed consent before he felt those familiar strong hands taking off his shoes, followed by his socks and then unbuckling his belt. 

Blaine smiled at Kurt’s focused attention, so very careful to take off his pants without touching anywhere near his pelvis. 

Blaine reaches for Kurt’s hands, finding them halfway down his thighs and bringing them to his groin. Kurt meets Blaine’s gaze, surprised by his actions. But he doesn’t remove his hand. 

“I thought you were sleepy?” Kurt questions, a tiny smile creeping on his face. 

“I want you now,” Blaine mumbles looking up through his lashes. 

“Well, I can’t ignore that,” Kurt replies, his voice husky as he makes to climb up Blaine’s body, gently beginning to massage the hand that was placed on Blaine’s groin. 

Blaine reaches up and unbuckles Kurt’s belt just as the older man connects their lips together. Blaine feels a passion, something he hadn’t felt since they had been a part, for what? a little more than a week? It was intense and it was overpowering. It was love. 

Blaine was wrapped in it and as both boys steadily lost all their clothing Blaine had no doubt in his mind who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Kurt was his everything. Their limbs were tangled and Kurt was finally inside of him and all around him and everything felt right, so so right. 

“I have your birthday present.” Blaine murmurs still swimming in his post sexual bliss. Kurt was rubbing his hand up and down Blaine’s naked back, his eyes were drifting shut, his head following the rhythm of the older man's chest as it rises and falls with his breath. 

“Already?” Kurt pipes up, his hand making it’s way all the way up Blaine’s spine to tangle in his hair. 

“Well I had it already and I wanted to give it to you early, as soon as I knew,” Blaine says, pulling himself from his sleepy curse and finding his pants on the floor, pulling a small blue cardboard box from the pocket and placing it in Kurt’s hands. “You can’t open it until Friday.” 

Kurt examines the box a small smile creeping on his face at the sight of the gift. “It’s perfect, thank you.” Kurt reaches and pulls Blaine into a hug. 

“You don’t even know what it is yet.” Blaine points out. 

“I know, but it’s a gift from you and that means everything to me.” 

Blaine pulls away locking eyes with his beautifully misunderstood boyfriend. He leans in and kisses him slowly, savoring the taste of his lips. “I love you, so much,” Blaine says once they pull apart. 

“Oh Blaine, I will always love you.” Kurt leads Blaine back down onto the bed, pulling the duvet over them. He resumes rubbing his hand up and down Blaine’s back. “We have a busy rest of the week in front of us, we should get some sleep.” 

Kurt was right, the rest of the week was jammed packed. Thursday they had their appointment with Dr. Flynn, Friday was Kurt’s birthday dinner and on Saturday they were moving all of Blaine’s things to Kurt's place. His eyes drifted as he went over the week's schedule and with Kurt peppering kisses in his hair and his hand rubbing circles on Blaine’s back he was soon drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I enjoy your comments and believe it or not it makes me write updates more often, just to know that people are enjoying and reading my work makes me want to write more of it! 
> 
> Also, I take any pointers or questions about the series. I am always looking to better myself.
> 
> *Some words are direct quotes from the 50 Shades of Grey series. I wanted to capture the emotional ties the original characters Ana and Christian share together in the book for Blaine and Kurt and I didn't want to dull the story with trying to recreate these iconic scenes with my half-ass recreation of them so I just decided to use direct quotes. All credit goes to E.L. James who is the author of this wonderful series.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things finally escalate at SIP between Jack and Blaine making Blaine regret not enlisting in Kurt's help with his boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a speedy chapter to write, I just got really focused for some reason and I'm also nearly done with the next one so expect that soon! 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this chapter, I know I enjoyed writing it. Also, comment down below your reaction!

For Blaine, Thursday started out in the most wonderful way, waking up next to Kurt and knowing he didn’t have to go home made his day so much brighter, but this eternal bliss turned sour as soon as Kurt dropped him off at SIP. 

“I’ll pick you up at five okay? Then we can grab a quick dinner before we head to Flynn’s office.” Kurt kisses Blaine’s hand and the younger man nods in response, his heart fluttering at the small gesture. 

Blaine exits the Audi and with one swift wave to his boyfriend, he’s through the doors and up to the third floor. He can see an enormous stack of papers already seated on his desk and he takes a heavy sigh and begins to organize his manuscripts between fiction and non-fiction. When he’s done with that he pulls out his laptop already spotting an email from Kurt. 

 

From: Kurt Hummel  
Subject: Missing You  
Date: March 18 2019 9:38  
To: Blaine Anderson

Waking up this morning beside you and knowing that soon it will be an everyday thing was complete bliss. I’ve tried to bury myself in my morning meeting but I just can’t stop thinking about you. How has your day been so far?

As always, I love you  
Completely Smitten CEO, Hummel Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

 

The smile that stretches across Blaine’s face is big enough for two people. Kurt was so much more affectionate now that he’s realized his feelings for him. Blaine loved it. 

“Blaine!” Jack yells, emerging from his office and breaking Blaine from his stupor. 

“Yes, sir?” Blaine retaliates, breaking his eyes from the lovely email. 

Jack heaves himself over to Blaine’s side and begins to read the email over his shoulder. Blaine reaches up and shuts his laptop replacing it with the stack of non-fiction manuscripts. 

“You are quite distracted this morning, I’m sorry but the last time I checked I pay you to edit manuscripts and not email with your boyfriend all day.” Jack quips, returning to the opposite side of the desk and leaning into Blaine’s personal space. 

Blaine held his breath, Jack’s stench was invading his space and flooding his nostrils. “I normally get emails from authors who are writing me back in the morning and I always check my emails then. Yes, I was reading an email from Kurt, but I was only reading it because sometimes he updates me about when he will be picking me up, but the email had nothing to do with that and I was not going to reply until lunch.” Blaine lets out his breath, willing himself to maintain eye contact with his boss. 

A wicked smile spreads across Jack’s face, he knows something that Blaine doesn’t. “Oh, you won’t be able to reply at lunch because you will be running errands for me all day. We have a lot of preparing to do before we go on our little getaway.” 

Blaine’s head begins to pound at Jack’s words, he feels disgusting. “Should I have these scrips done by the end of the day as well?” 

“Well, I didn’t put them on your desk for no reason.” His boss leans in and touches Blaine's cheek. He flinches but Jack doesn’t move his hand. His touch is hard and it makes every hair on the back of Blaine's neck stand straight up. 

“I’m looking forward to our trip, I’ll make you forget all about your little CEO boyfriend.” 

Blaine rises from his desk causing Jack’s hand to fall back to his side, “Email me everything you would like to have me do today and I’ll get started, otherwise keep your distance from me.” His voice was shakey but commanded authority. 

Blaine wasn’t able to comprehend the shocked look on Jacks face as he quickly turns on his heel and practically runs to the bathroom. Thank God the restroom was empty as he rushed to a stall and locked himself in. He threw himself down on the toilet and allowed the tears to flow. He was scared and completely perplexed. He held his hand to his cheek as it burned where Jack had touched him, he willed himself to imagine it was Kurt’s hand, gentle and safe, caressing his face. 

Everything had escalated so quickly, Jack had gone from his creepy boss who made him a little uncomfortable to someone who crossed all boundaries within the workplace. There was no way he could go to New York with this creep, maybe he could report him. Surely HR would have to take his complaint and maybe he wasn’t the only one Jack had harassed. He would also have to tell Kurt, something he was not looking forward too but he knows Kurt would immediately make him feel safe so maybe that wasn’t a bad thing either. 

When he emerged from the bathroom he had an email from Jack instructing everything he had to do, thankfully all of the locations were close to SIP and out of the office away from Jack. He left right away, charging down the steps and into the open air. He headed West, away from his workplace and down to the shopping market where he collected Jack’s travel necessities. 

He worked straight through lunch, bouncing from store to store collecting and marking things off of Jack’s electronic list. It was around four o’clock by the time he made it back to the office, his arms filled with shopping bags. He dropped them off at reception with instructions to give them to Jack when he leaves for the day. 

He feels slightly better when he makes it back to his desk, as in he doesn't feel like he is going to throw up. Jack doesn't bother him or even check up on him and he works straight through the final hour and when his phone pings he knows its a text from Kurt telling him he had arrived. He sent back a quick text letting his boyfriend know he would be about five minutes. 

Blaine huffed out a breath, knowing he would have to see Jack one final time to turn in the scripts. He packed up his things, swinging his satchel over his shoulder and gathering the papers in his hands. 

Blaine poked his head into his bosses office. “I finished those manuscripts, just wanted to drop them off before I left for the day.” 

“Come here Blaine,” Jack commands, and Blaine’s stomach drops. He takes in a deep breath, steeling himself before takes the few small steps towards Jack’s desk. 

Jack stands and towers over Blaine. He makes his way around the shorter man and towards the door. Blaine tears his eyes from his boss and calmly sets the scripts on his desk. Blaine hears a click, much like the lock on the door. In fact, that’s exactly what Blaine knew the sound was and he froze in his tracks, swiveling around and coming face to face with his nightmare. 

“You were so stubborn today Blaine, your little boyfriend may like your rebellious attitude but I find it demeaning.” Jack takes a step towards Blaine effectively trapping him against the desk. “You know I don’t like to be told what to do.” 

“Jack, don’t,” Blaine says, closing his eyes and looking away. Jack’s body was so close to him, he felt like crying, bile was rising in his throat. 

“Don’t what Blaine? Be a little tease?” Jack reached up and placed his hand on Blaine's cheek, the exact same place it was earlier this morning. “You come in here with those tight pants and your shy demeanor, I know it’s not like that with your little fashion CEO.” 

Blaine can’t help it but he whimpers, Jack was so close to him and he was pushing against him with so much force and his words were so surprising that Blaine not only felt trapped physically but also mentally. Blaine pushed against Jack but he slapped his hands away. 

“Oh no Blaine, I’m getting what’s due to me.” Jack spits. Blaine can feel tears pricking in his eyes as Jack moved his hand down his chest and unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt, eventually ripping it open, exposing his front completely. 

Blaine was barely holding himself together. He closed his eyes, removing himself from the situation. He would not be a victim of this horrible occurrence. He had to do something, he had to get to Kurt, to get to the door, to nudge off Jack, just something other than lay there and take it. He would not let Jack have this over him, he was in control of his life. He felt an adrenaline rush, his head was pounding and his pulse started to pick up, just the extra amount of strength he needed. He had to give in to Jack, that’s the only way he would be able to gain the upper hand. 

Jack started to kiss and suck his neck and Blaine stretched his head allowing more room for his boss to roam. “Oh, Blaine. I knew you would give in. Imagine how good it will feel cheating on that low life of a boyfriend you insist on keeping.” 

Blaine swallows down the throw up in his throat at those slimy lips connecting with his skin and nods in response, he grabs Jack’s hand and after some resistance Jack started to let Blaine lead, giving him the upper hand, so that he was not in control. Jacks hand had just skated over his groin when Blaine leaned in full force and bent Jack’s fingers back, twisting them in his grip and hearing several of them crack. 

His boss jumps back with a scream and Blaine uses this to land a swift kick to Jack’s balls. Blaine watched as his boss doubled over in pain and Blaine took this as his cue to leave. He fumbled with the lock but eventually, the door sprang open and he rushed through the empty office, ignoring the moans coming from the office floor. He burst through the building doors, stopping for a minute and letting the cool air hit his face, taking a deep breath to compose himself. That’s when Blaine realizes he hasn’t eaten all day and as the very welcome surge of adrenaline recedes, his legs give out beneath him and Blaine sinks to the ground. 

He watches with mild detachment the slow-motion movie that plays out before him: Kurt and Taylor in dark suits and white shirts, leaping out of the waiting car and running towards him. Kurt sinks to his knees at Blaine’s side, and on some unconscious level all Blaine can think is: He’s here. The love of his life is here. 

“Blaine, Blaine! What’s wrong?” The older man scoops Blaine into his lap, running his hand up and down his arms, checking for any signs of injury. Blaine knows Kurt is fully aware of the fact that his shirt is open and Blaine suddenly feels ashamed. Kurt reaches and pulls the two halves of his shirt together and randomly does up some of the buttons, leaving him disheveled but also covered. 

Kurt grabs Blaine’s head between his hands and stares with wide, terrified, blue eyes, into his own. Blaine sags against him, suddenly overwhelmed with relief and fatigue. But he was in Kurt’s arms, there wasn't any other place he would rather be. 

“Blaine?” Kurt questions, his voice soft and tender. “What happened? Why was your shirt open?” 

Blaine shakes his head, realizing he needed to start communicating. 

“Jack,” Blaine whispered, and he senses rather than see’s Kurt’s swift glance at Taylor, who abruptly disappears into the building. 

“Fuck!” Kurt enfolds Blaine in his arms, holding him closer to his body, protecting him after the fact. “What did he do to you? Did he touch you, Blaine?” 

Blaine tears his eyes from Kurt’s and places his hand on his own chest, tracing the vile trail that Jack’s hand left in its wake. “Yes,” 

Kurt’s muscles bunch and tense as rage sweeps through him, and he stands up swiftly, powerfully-rock steady-with Blaine in his arms. He’s furious. Oh no. 

“I’m going to kill him. I’m-I’ll kill him.” 

From inside the building, they hear muffled shouting. 

“Can you stand?” Kurt asks, venom in his voice. Blaine nods and Kurt gently sets him on his feet. 

“Don’t go in. Don’t Kurt, please.” Suddenly Blaine feels alone, so alone. He wraps one arm around himself, the other outstretched towards his fifty. 

“Get in the car.” Kurt barks at him. 

“Kurt, no.” Blaine grabs his arm. 

“Get in the goddamned car, Blaine.” He shakes the younger man off, turning to enter the building. 

“No! Please!” Blaine pleads with him “Stay. Don’t leave me on my own.” He deploys his last resort. 

Seething, Kurt runs his hands through his hair and stares down at him, clearly wracked with indecision. The shouting inside the building escalates and then stops suddenly. 

Kurt stops pacing, his eyes going wide, landing on Blaine’s neck. As a general reaction, Blaine’s hands fly to cover it up, but Kurt is over in a flash. He removes Blaine’s hand and his fingers ghost over a spot next to his Adam’s apple. It’s sore and Blaine flinches, knowing exactly what it is. Blaine skin was sensitive and the slightest amount of pressure left a mark, Jack had given him a hickey. 

“Please Blaine,” Kurt whispers, still fingering his hand over the mark and then dropping it altogether. His tone is sad and disappointed. It’s different from anything Blaine had ever heard before. Kurt was disappointed in him, and he was rightfully so. Blaine should have told him how Jack was treating him, maybe they would have avoided all this. 

Blaine doesn’t say anything, he just turns and climbs into the car. He watches Kurt walk into the building and Blaine waits patiently, his stomach twisting in knots at being left to himself after such events. 

Blaine counts the minutes, twenty-five of them pass before he sees Jack emerge from the front doors, holding a box of his things in his hands. He’s followed by Kurt, Taylor and a heavy built security guard. He wonders where the guard was earlier. Then Blaine notices Jack’s appearance. Blood is streaming down his face, erupting from his nose which is bruised and broken. Something else must have happened. 

Blaine’s grateful for the heavily tinted windows so his attacker can’t see him. He watches Kurt circle the car and then open the driver's side door and slide into the seat, presumably because Blaine was sitting in the passenger seat. Taylor doesn’t get in, instead, the driver stands beside Jack on the side of the street, his phone to his ear. Probably calling a cab. 

Blaine tore his eyes away from the street and back to his fifty who he hopes had calmed down a little. Kurt’s hands were tight on the steering wheel and Blaine could see blood splattering the older man's knuckles. The only conclusion was that it was Kurt’s hand who had connected with Jack’s nose. And it was all his fault. 

Blaine turned his gaze towards his lap and soon he heard Kurt start the car and drive off. Blaine stayed silent only risking glances at Kurt’s face and his bloody hand. It looked as if Kurt had actually injured himself in the process but other than that his face seemed relatively calm, sad almost. 

Blaine was pulled from his thoughts when the car stopped abruptly. He looked up, not recognizing his surroundings. They were parked in an empty lot, no other cars around them. Blaine chanced a glance at Kurt, who now turned fully to look at Blaine. He could see now that the older man had tears in his eyes. Blaine’s heart clenched. 

Kurt reached down and moved the seat back, giving him ample space between himself and the steering wheel. He grabbed Blaine’s waist and tugged him sideways so that he was now curled up in Kurt’s lap. 

Kurt squeezed him, inhaling his scent as his head rested in the crook of Blaine’s neck against his shoulder. “I’m sorry Blaine,” Kurt finally lets out, his voice strained. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there to protect you from him.” 

“I wished you were there.” He chokes out and after all the days' events Blaine finally allows himself to let go. Huge, gut-wrenching sobs escape from his body. Kurt just hugs him closer and Blaine takes relief at finally being reunited with his savior. For the first time since that horrible event, Jack’s touch scaling up and down his body was the farthest thought from his mind. 

When Blaine had exhausted himself, his body slumping against the older mans like all the life had been sucked from his veins Kurt spoke his mind, taking Blaine’s sleepy head in his hands. “Blaine, you must understand that this is not your fault. I don’t know what that disgusting man said to you but you did not entice him in any way. He is a pervert and you didn’t deserve this.” 

Blaine nodded his head, understanding Kurt’s words. He was right, none of this was Blaine’s fault. Jack had been antagonizing him from the beginning but no one could have known it was going to escalate so fast. Blaine’s actually sorta glad it did considering he was about to go on an overnight trip with the bastard. 

"I should have told you, Kurt, I know that now," Blaine chokes out. "Things had been steadily getting worse at work but I just didn't want to seem like I couldn't do something, I just wanted to deal with this on my own." 

“God Blaine,” Kurt huffs out, leaning in and placing their foreheads together. “You are so special, so perfect, so pure.” He sighs, "You can do whatever you set your mind to but baby, don't ever be afraid to ask for help, we are a team and if I had known maybe we could have stopped this early. I can't standing thinking that you went into work every day afraid of him and what he would do." 

Blaine sniffs and nods his head. "But hey," Kurt continues. "looks like we should have been protecting Jack from you in the end." He chuckles, and Blaine looks up in confusion. “Taylor said he walked in on quite a sight, Jack was writhing around on the floor in pain, you did quite some damage.” 

Blaine smiles, finally feeling like himself again. He pulls away and reaches for Kurt’s damaged hand, turning it in his own hands and ghosting his thumb over the red colored knuckles. “So did you.” 

Kurt flinches ever so slightly at the contact, “I jumped on him as soon as he was in my sight, Taylor had to pull me off of him, I couldn't see straight, all I could think about his hands on your body.” 

Blaine closes his eyes, reimagining Jack's movements. “I don't condone the violence but, he deserved it” 

Kurt nodded slightly and kissed Blaine forehead before reaching up and placing a stray hair back in its place. “Well he’s gone from the company now, they’ll have to fire him after this and if you file a report it’s further proof. He won’t come near you ever again, not if I have something to do with it.” 

Blaine feels warm inside at Kurt’s words despite the days events. He leans down and kisses Kurt’s knuckles, faintly tasting the metallic liquid on his lips. “I know.” 

Kurt brings the younger mans face to his and connects their lips. Slowly melting all of Blaine’s troubles away. Kurt was the first to pull away and Blaine felt it was only because he didn’t want things to get too heated. He was being considerate. 

“We still have our appointment with Flynn, but I can call and reschedule if you aren’t feeling up for it.” 

“No,” Blaine says suddenly, he had completely forgotten about Flynn but he wasn’t going to back out now. “I want to go, and I feel fine, I mean not fine, but he’s gone and I’m with you and I won't let him ruin our plans.” 

“Okay,” Kurt whispers, kissing Blaine lightly on the temple, “But if you want we can talk about it, I’ll try to keep my anger under control, offer some emotional support.” 

Blaine laughs, “You? emotional support? I can’t see it.” 

“I am astounded Mr. Anderson, I can be very supportive.” Kurt fires back, capturing Blaine’s lips in a kiss, that extends to peppering them on his cheeks and lastly, he plants one on his nose. The mood has automatically shifted in the car. Blaine loved playful Kurt, he was a rare occurrence but it was his best mood. 

“Thank you for being there for me.” Blaine says, completely blissed out. 

“I’ll always be there for you Blaine, as long as you will let me.” Kurt gives a final kiss to Blaine’s forehead and then he effortlessly lifts Blaine over the console and into his own seat. He cranks the car and pulls out of the vacant lot. “Let's get you something to eat before we go, I’m trying not to dwell on it but I believe the reason you were so weak is because you failed to get your daily nutrients. 

“You might be right,” Blaine comments, thinking back to Jack’s hand pressed on his cheek, the real reason why he had to get out of the office. Kurt moves his hand to Blaine’s thigh and gives it a squeeze, reminding him that everything was going to be okay. Blaine reaches and moves Kurt’s hands to his cheek, over the spot where Jack had put his hand that same morning. Kurt shoots him a sideways glance but Blaine just relishes in the feeling of the older man touching his face, erasing Jack’s touch and replacing it with pure, unrequited love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I enjoy your comments and believe it or not it makes me write updates more often, just to know that people are enjoying and reading my work makes me want to write more of it!
> 
> Also, I take any pointers or questions about the series. I am always looking to better myself.
> 
> *Some words are direct quotes from the 50 Shades of Grey series. I wanted to capture the emotional ties the original characters Ana and Christian share together in the book for Blaine and Kurt and I didn't want to dull the story with trying to recreate these iconic scenes with my half-ass recreation of them so I just decided to use direct quotes. All credit goes to E.L. James who is the author of this wonderful series.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine attends Kurt's therapy session with Dr. Flynn. Will Blaine like the answers he receives? Or will he still be searching for more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of a short chapter but I had to end it where I did I mean it's just so perfect, anyways I hope you enjoy!

“Are you nervous?” Blaine asks his boyfriend, wringing his own hands in his lap. They sat parked in front of Dr. Flynn’s office in Kurt’s expensive car which he insisted on driving, with the leather seat warmers on, bracing themselves against the Seattle cold. 

“I’m only nervous because I have no idea what Flynn is planning on telling you, and I know I have no good reason to stop him. But as far as meeting today? No, Flynn is an easy person to talk to, I guess that’s why he became a therapist.” Blaine nods, wiping his sweaty hands on his suit pants. 

“Hey,” Kurt whispers, clasping Blaine’s hands in both of his. “You wanted to do this, plus Flynn can explain my transgressions far better than I can. He’ll help you understand why everything is connected. It will help.” 

Blaine gains a sense of courage from Kurt’s words. “Okay, let’s go.” 

Dr. Flynn’s office is big and classy and Blaine suddenly feels tiny in the spacious waiting room. Kurt doesn’t let go of his hand while they check in and continues to keep him close while they wait. It’s been like that all night, Blaine’s beginning to think after what happened with Jack he won’t ever let him go again. And Blaine really didn’t think he minded after the days' events. 

“Kurt.” A strong voice calls and they both stand to meet Dr. Flynn who's wearing black pants and a pale blue open-necked shirt, no tie. His sharp eyes scanning over the couple seem to miss nothing. 

“John.” Kurt shakes his hand. “You remember Blaine?” 

“How could I forget? Blaine, welcome.” The doctor extends his hand and Blaine shakes it firmly. 

After the general introductions Flynn leads them into what Blaine could only assume was his office and it’s really not what he expected. He has in his mind a stark white room with a black leather chaise lounge. Instead it was more like a fancy lobby. The lighting was low and there was a long blue couch on one end of the room and two matching blue armchairs on the other side, a long wooden coffee table in between. 

As they enter Kurt gestures towards the couch. Blaine sits, trying to look relaxed, placing his hand on the armrest. Kurt takes a seat beside him, crossing his legs, his ankle resting on his knee, as he stretches one arm along the back of the couch. The other arm finds Blaine's hand between them and gives it a reassuring squeeze. 

Dr. Flynn is the last to take a seat, occupying one of the armchairs across from them and picking up a leather notepad, looking relaxed and in control. “So I just would like to start this meeting off by saying that we treat these sessions with absolute confidentiality-”

Blaine raises an eyebrow at Flynn and glances to Kurt, halting him mid-speech. 

“He didn’t sign an NDA.” Kurt clarifies. 

“A nondisclosure agreement?” Dr. Flynn’s brow furrows and he throws a quizzical glance at Kurt. 

Kurt shrugs. 

“It was my understanding that you started all your relationships with an NDA.” Flynn comments. 

“The contractual ones, I do.” 

Dr. Flynn’s lip twitches. “You’ve had other types of relationships with men? Normal ones?” he asks, and he looks amused. 

“No,” Kurt answers after a beat, and he looks amused too. 

“As I thought.” Dr. Flynn turns his attention back to Blaine. “Well on the topic of confidentiality I suggest you two discuss the topics of this meeting after the fact and decide what can and can’t be discussed outside of these walls.” 

Kurt gives Blaine’s hand another squeeze. “Tell him anything he wants, past meeting, actual past stories, I want it all out in the open.” 

Flynn scribbles something in his notebook and then looks up to them with a smile. “Where shall we start then?”

Kurt shrugs like he’s a surly teen. “Blaine wanted to see you. Perhaps you should ask him.” 

Dr. Flynn’s face registers his surprise at Kurt’s actions and he gazes shrewdly at Blaine. 

Holy shit. This was mortifying. Blaine began to feel overwhelmed and he tore his gaze from the doctor to stare down at his fingers. 

“Would you be more comfortable if Kurt left us for a while?” 

Blaine’s eyes dart to Kurt’s, but the older man is just staring at him expectantly. 

“Yes,” Blaine whispers. 

Kurt frowns at this and immediately opens his mouth to retaliate but then he closes it, releasing Blaine’s hand and standing in one swift graceful movement. 

“I’ll be in the waiting room,” he says, his tone flat and uneventful. Blaine can’t quite gauge his mood but he doesn’t think he’s in trouble. 

“Thank you, Kurt,” Dr. Flynn says impassively. 

Kurt gives him one long, searching look, then he stalks out of the room. But he doesn’t slam the door which is a good sign. 

“He intimates you?” 

“Sometimes, not as much as he used too. He’s working on it.” Blaine feels disloyal talking about Kurt to someone else, but it’s the truth. 

“That doesn’t surprise me, Blaine. So what can I help you with?” 

Blaine stares down at his knitted fingers, he really only had one question in the light of recent events. One last factor that needed to be confirmed. 

“Dr. Flynn, I’ve never been in a relationship before, Kurt is my first, and Kurt is...well, he’s Kurt. And over the last week or so, a great deal has happened. I haven’t really had a chance to think things through.” 

“What do you need to think through?” 

Blaine glances up at him, and his head is cocked to one side as he gazes at Blaine with compassion, or at least that's what he thinks it is. 

“Well...Kurt tells me that he is happy with the way or relationship is now, I just find it hard in light of recent events that he can just give that up-I mean, he can’t just stop, right? I-” Blaine stumbles and then pauses. This was so much more difficult to discuss then he’d imagined. 

Dr. Flynn sighs. “Blaine, in the very limited time that you’ve known him, you’ve made more progress with my patient than I have in the last two years. You have a profound effect on him. You must see that.” 

“He’s had a profound effect on me, too. I just don’t know if I’m enough. I mean if at one point he had certain needs, I don't know if I can fulfill those needs now that everything has changed.” Blaine whispers, finally saying out loud what he had been thinking since Kurt’s confession. 

“Is that what you need from me? Reassurance?” 

Blaine nods. 

“Needs change,” Flynn says simply. “Kurt had found himself in a situation where his needs of coping were no longer effective. Very simply, you’ve forced him to confront some of his demons and rethink.” 

Blaine blinks at him. He had never thought of it so simply before. Everything lined up with what Kurt had told him earlier in the week. But it still baffled Blaine to no end how someone could quit a lifestyle that was once their pivotal way of coping. 

“But I still don’t understand how one thing that was once his life is now over just because I showed up.” Blaine comments. 

Flynn smiles, setting down his notepad and leaning forward. “I’m sorry I don’t have a more medical answer for you Blaine, I’m afraid sometimes it is just that simple. Maybe it would be better if I explained Kurt’s treatment route. That might help you piece together some of the visuals.” 

“Treatment route?” Blaine ponders. 

“I have Kurt on a goal-oriented treatment, or Solution-Focused Brief Therapy in technical terms." Flynn begins, leaning back in his chair. "We concentrate on where Kurt wants to be and how to get him there. It’s a dialectical approach. There’s no point in harping about the past-that’s all been picked apart by every physician, psychologist, and psychiatrist Kurt’s ever seen. We both know why he is the way he is, but that’s not what I want to focus on, it’s his future that’s important. Where Kurt envisages himself, where he wants to be. It took you coming into his life to make him actually take this form of therapy seriously. It surprised me as much as you.” Flynn laughs, leaning back on the couch. “He came in for his regular appointment and just started talking about some guy who stumbled into his office. From there I started asking him what he wanted out of your relationship. Long term? Short term? BDSM? Whatever he wanted.” 

Blaine smiled to himself, remembering the day he met Kurt. He knew how much of a mark Kurt had left on him but he had no idea he had the same effect. 

“But he just wanted you, Blaine, in any way he could get you. Right now his main goal is a loving relationship with you, and that’s what we're working at now.” 

"But surely it’s not that simple?” 

“Why not?” Dr. Flynn shrugs good-naturedly, obviously not annoyed by Blaine persistence. Well, he figures the doctor probably deals with worse on a daily basis. 

 

“Well...the reasons why he does it.” Blaine whispers. The big scary BDSM elephant in the room. 

“Blaine, that’s the point. In terms of solution-based therapy, it is that simple. Kurt wants to be with you. In order to do that, he needs to forgo those extreme urges and learn to cope in a normal way, so that he can have this normal relationship with you. After all, what you are asking for is not unreasonable...is it?” 

Blaine flushes. All he wanted was to love Kurt and to be loved back, that’s not really unreasonable. 

“I don’t think so. But with this new information and after learning about Kurt’s past relations, I wonder that he thinks so.” 

“Kurt knows Blaine, he know what you want out of your relationship and he acknowledges that.” Dr. Flynn sighs, getting to his main point. “Despite what Kurt told you he’s not a sadist Blaine. In medical records that word doesn’t even exist anymore. He’s just an angry, frightened, brilliant young man, who was dealt a shit hand of cards when he was born. Now we can sit here and analyze the who, the how and the why to death-or Kurt can move on and decided how he wants to live. He’d found something that worked for him for a few years, more or less, but since he met you, it no longer works. And as a consequence, he’s changing his modus operandi. All you and I have to do is respect his choice and support him in it."

Blaine gapes at him, mesmerized by his words. “That’s my reassurance.” 

“As good as it gets Blaine. There are no guarantees in this life.” Flynn smiles. “Kurt will always think the worst of himself, it’s just how he's hardwired, but then you will always be there to give him the benefit of the doubt. To remind him that he is loved. And that’s all you really need to do.” 

Blaine cocks his head. “So that’s all I have to do, just keep loving him?” 

Dr. Flynn laughs. “Just keep doing what you are doing.” He grins at Blaine. “Kurt is head over heels. It's a delight to see.” 

Blaine stares down at his fingers, the smile on his lips making his cheeks hurt. There’s a sharp knock on the door that makes Blaine jump. Kurt comes back into the room then, peaking around the door frame and glaring at both of them. Blaine flushes and glances quickly at Flynn who is smiling benignly at Kurt. 

“Welcome back,” he says. 

“I think the time is up, John.” 

“Nearly, Kurt. Join us.” 

Kurt crosses the room and takes a seat right next to Blaine, placing a hand possessively on his knee. This action does not go unnoticed by Dr. Flynn. 

“Did you have any other questions, Blaine?” Dr. Flynn asks, and Blaine shakes his head. He felt right in the answers the doctor had provided, he tied up a lot of loose strings. 

“Kurt?” 

“Not today, John.” 

Flynn nods. “Well, it may be beneficial if you both came back again. Maybe did a session together.” 

Blaine tenses at his words, Kurt clasps his hand and regards him intently. 

“Okay?” Kurt asks softly. 

Blaine smiles at him, nodding. Yes, Blaine was okay. He wasn’t looking forward to another session but he would be able to give Kurt the benefit of the doubt, doctors orders. 

“Well, then I guess the session has come to an end, I really have enjoyed our time. I hope I was able to clear some things up for you Blaine.” The doctor says, standing and opening his office door. 

Blaine nods profusely and smiles up at Flynn as they say their goodbyes. Kurt links their hands and they exit together. 

When they enter the parking lot Kurt immediately turns to Blaine. “How was it?”

“It was good.” 

Kurt cocks his head, a nervous gesture. 

“Oh, come on don’t look at me like that. On doctors orders, I am to give you the benefit of the doubt.” 

“What’s that mean?” Kurt questions as they reach the car. 

“You’ll have to see.” Blaine smiles, balancing on his tiptoes and kissing Kurt on the lips. Kurt quickly deepens the kiss, placing his hand on the back of Blaine’s neck and pulling him closer. When they pull apart both men are breathless. 

“We should get going,” Kurt says when they part, cupping his hand on Blaine’s cheek and rubbing this thumb up and down. Blaine nods, a shy smile on his face as Kurt opens the door for him and he slumps in his seat. 

**

Back at the penthouse Kurt encircles Blaine in his arms, his back against his chest as they meet in the grand room. The older man had poured them two glasses of wine and they drank quietly, unwinded for the night just sitting on the white couch in front of the fire. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Kurt says, breaking the silence and softly nudging Blaine in the side with his elbow. 

Blaine cocks his head, tearing his eyes from the fire and looking back at his fifty. It had been a long, painful day for Blaine, with all its ups and downs. But really all he was thinking about was the little box he gave Kurt for his birthday that contained so many answers. 

“Your gift.” Blaine says coyly, nudging Kurt back. 

Kurt smiles and sets his glass on the coffee table, reaching in his pocket and extracting the blue box. “Oh, you mean this?” He twirls it in his fingers, eventually letting it rest in the center of his palm. Blaine's surprised he had it on him, he wondered if Kurt had always kept it in his pocket ever since Blaine had given it to him. 

“Yes, that pesky little thing.” Blaine comments, leveling his eyes and pretending to give the box a death glare. 

Kurt laughs and closes his finger around the gift. “Well a certain someone told me I couldn’t open it until it was officially my birthday, so I guess we can’t dwell on that now.” He stuffs the box back in his pocket, out of sight. 

Blaine cursed himself for being so punctual. He really did want Kurt to wait until his birthday, but then again some good news would be nice. A good ending to this horrible day. 

“Well,” Blaine starts, depositing his own wine glass on the table and using that hand to reach into Kurt pocket, pulling the gift back out into the open. “What if that certain person changed his mind.” He opens Kurt's palm and deposits the box into his hand. “Because that certain someone has had a very horrible day and all he wants now is for it to end on a good note.” 

Kurt’s face spreads into a heartwarming smile, the one Blaine knows is reserved just for him. “Well, I would say yes, because I’d do anything for that certain someone, anything to make them feel just the tiniest bit better.” 

Blaine nodded, a shy, nervous smile rising to his lips. Kurt skates his finger over the lid, before changing his mind and leaning up to kiss Blaine briefly on the lips before settling back down and finally opening his prize. 

Kurt brow creases as he fishes out a small, rectangular, plastic keychain featuring a picture made up of tiny pixels that flash on and off like a LED screen. It depicts the Seattle skyline with the word SEATTLE written boldly across the landscape. 

Kurt looks up at Blaine in confusion, and then it switches to bemusement, a frown marring his lovely brow. 

“Flip it over,” Blaine whispers, chewing his bottom lip to hold in a smile. 

Kurt does, and his eyes shoot to Blaine’s, wide and blue, alive with wonder and joy. His lips part in disbelief. 

The word YES flashes on and off on the other side of the key chain. 

“Happy early birthday Kurt,” Blaine whispers, his smile finally breaking free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I enjoy your comments and believe it or not it makes me write updates more often, just to know that people are enjoying and reading my work makes me want to write more of it!
> 
> Also, I take any pointers or questions about the series. I am always looking to better myself.
> 
> *Some words are direct quotes from the 50 Shades of Grey series. I wanted to capture the emotional ties the original characters Ana and Christian share together in the book for Blaine and Kurt and I didn't want to dull the story with trying to recreate these iconic scenes with my half-ass recreation of them so I just decided to use direct quotes. All credit goes to E.L. James who is the author of this wonderful series.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the bliss of their engagement, some news comes to light regarding Jack's motives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took so long to update this series. We only have a few weeks left in this semester so my days have been hectic! But I promise I will find time to write some more.
> 
> Also, I have started on a new series, I started writing it a long time ago before I even started this one so it's quite a few chapters in but I wanted to know if that would be something you guys would be interested in. It's maybe something to read while I update this series :) just let me know in the comments.

“You’ll marry me? Is that what this means?” Kurt whispers, incredulous. 

Blaine nods slightly, flushing and anxious at what Kurt might say. So much had happened he wasn’t sure if the proposal still even stood, even after the older mans pestering all yesterday for an answer. 

“Say it,” Kurt orders softly, his gaze intense and hot. 

“Yes, I’ll marry you.” 

Kurt inhales sharply and moves suddenly, grabbing Blaine and lifting him off the couch and swinging him in the air in the most un-Fifty-like manor. Blaine could hear Kurt laughing, young and carefree and Blaine finds himself laughing too. He grabs the older mans arms for support, his biceps are strong under Blaine’s grip and he squeezes them, holding on to his boyfriend and never really wanting to let go. Kurt releases him, setting him gently back on the ground and kisses him hard. His hands on either side of Blaine’s face, his tongue persistent, persuasive...arousing. 

“Oh, Blaine,” Kurt breathes against the other man’s lips and Blaine is hooked. He has no doubt the man in front of him loves him deeply, and Blaine savors the taste of this man, this man who had changed him in so many ways. He meets Kurt’s eyes, his blue gaze calculating, his emotions mixed. 

“Wait,” Kurt interrupts, leading them back to the couch and taking a seat, “you gave this to me before we met with Flynn,” 

Blaine nods, wondering where he was going with all of this. 

Kurt grabs the key chain and flips it back and forth in his fingers, shaking his head, his eyes wide. 

Blaine reaches and stills the other man's hands, cupping them in his, forcing his eye contact. “I thought about it a lot. How to give you my answer, a lot of it was mixed around in my head but I always knew one thing for sure. I wanted you to know that whatever Flynn said, it wouldn’t make a difference to me. I’d still want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Blaine whispers the last sentence like it’s a secret, but really it was just a statement that was close to his heart.” 

Kurt blinks at him in utter disbelief. “I-God Blaine, that means everything to me,” he stops and looks down at their knotted fingers and then he looks up quickly, “You are my whole life, I love you and I can’t wait to wake up together, now and forever.” 

Blaine's heart skips a beat at his words and he feels the heat rising in his cheeks. “I love you Kurt, so much.” 

“Oh, Blaine, I love you more than you know,” he says, leaning up and kissing Blaine quickly on the forehead, “And I’ll propose to you properly, I promise, this isn't it.” Kurt smiles, dangling the key chain in his hand. 

Blaine laughs, “I sure hope so Mr. Hummel, you wouldn't want me to implement drastic measures.” The younger man leans in, feeling a surge of confidence, and stops his lips right before they meet Kurt’s, waiting. 

Kurt inhales and Blaine can see his lips split into a smirk, “And what would that be, Mr. Anderson.” Kurt leans in, playing into Blaine’s game and quickly Blaine pulls back another inch, just missing the older man's lips. 

“Delayed gratification,” Blaine breathes, hopping up from the couch and taking a slow, exhilarated step away from Kurt. 

“Oh,” Kurt says, his face now radiating his playful mood. “If run from me, I will catch you.” 

Blaine’s smile beams at Kurt catching on to his little game and he turns on his heels, darting towards the piano but it’s all in vain. Kurt grabs him in one easy swoop while Blaine gasps in shock as the older man hoist him up and over his shoulder and heads down the hall. 

“Kurt!” Blaine hisses, his plan obviously not going exactly the way he planned. 

“Shower time,” Kurt announces, bounding into the bedroom as Blaine grabbed his lower back for support. 

“Put me down,” Blaine pouts, but really he’s giggling like a little kid and it defeats his argument. 

“Are you fond of these shoes?” Kurt asks amused, swinging open the bathroom door. 

“I prefer them to be on the floor,” Blaine snaps but his lips curve into a smile. 

“Your wish is my command, Mr. Anderson.” Without putting him down Kurt pulls off his shoes and socks with little effort and he drops them on the floor. Blaine also waits as he empties their pockets, phones, keys, wallets, all out on the vanity. When he’s finished, he marches straight into the massive shower. 

“Kurt!” Blaine actually screams, squirming against his back now understanding Kurt's intent loud and clear. 

Ignoring him Kurt switches on the shower spraying artic water all down Blaine’s back, soaking his clothes and causing him to squeal in shock. He wants to be mad as Kurt holds him under the chilling water effectively drenching both their suits but he’s just laughing, basking in the joy of his playful future husband. 

Kurt eventually releases him, letting him slide down his soaked body. The CEO’s white designer shirt is stuck to his chest and his suit pants are sodden. Blaine smiles, drinking in the state of them, both fully clothed in the shower, staring lovingly at each other. 

“You’re mine, Blaine. All mine, forever.” Kurt whispers, grinning down at him, his fingers trailing the hem of his shirt and pulling it out of his pants. 

“Always,” Blaine breathes, reaching and popping open the buttons on the older man’s shirt. 

 

**

 

KURTS POV

I smell apples, no, I am surrounded by apples. Grandpa's Orchard.   
“You want to pick an apple for me, Kurt?” Grandpa’s voice is nice and makes me feel tingly inside. I nod.   
He lifts me up on his shoulders and I squeal from the excitement of it all.   
On his shoulders, I can see everything, Mom and Dad and Mia over on the hill. My new Family.   
“That one right there Kurt, can you reach it?”   
I can see what Grandpa sees, a big red apple right in front of my eyes. I reach and my little arms can’t quite get it.   
Grandpa leans forward and my hands rush towards the fruit, finally capturing it.   
“Good boy, such a good boy.” Grandpa praises me, it makes me smile, his tone is always soft with me, so much different from before.   
Grandpa sets me on the ground and I hold out the apple to him like it’s a prize.   
“Oh why don’t you keep that one, let’s see if we can find Grandma and ask her to make a nice pie out of your apple.”   
Oh, I like Grandma’s pies, I nod really fast, up and down.   
He takes me back to the house, I still smell apples, I like the smell of apples, they remind me of Grandma and Grandpa. 

 

Kurt squints in the morning light, his limbs tangled around his precious boyfriend, no fiancé, the faint remembrances of a good dream hanging in the air. He opens his eyes fully and he smiles at the sight of Blaine cuddled around him, his head laying on his chest. Kurt knows now why he dreamt of his Grandpa’s apple orchard, it was Blaine. He always smelt of clean, crisp apples, reminding him of the good memories surrounding his childhood. He always dreamt like that when Blaine slept with him. 

Kurt tentatively raises his hand and rubs the younger man’s naked back. He leaned down and nuzzled Blaine’s hair, leaving lingering kisses on his scalp. He began to stir, murmuring breathless words, stretching his fingers along Kurt’s chest and hugging himself even closer to the older man. 

“Good morning fiancé,” Kurt chimes, his heart swelling at the sound of those words, claiming Blaine as his own. 

He can feel Blaine smile against his skin and then he lifts his head completely, resting his chin on the center of his chest and rubbing his eyes with one hand. Kurt stares at the sight that is sleepy Blaine, hair tousled and hanging over his face, all his. 

“Happy birthday fiancé,” Blaine retorts, and Kurt feels his heart physically skip a beat at hearing the words he never thought would even be uttered in his direction. And then he remembers the impending dinner for his birthday. 

“Oh God, don’t remind me,” Kurt says, throwing his arm over his eyes, shielding his face from the world and hopefully dinner. 

He hears Blaine chuckle and then feels Blaine’s fingers on his arm, pulling it away from eyes, his face only inches away. “Your birth is definitely something to celebrate, Mr. Hummel.” Blaine leans down and kisses his nose, a very unusual thing for him to do. 

“Yes, but my persistent family is not, it will be so much more trouble than it’s worth.” 

“One can say the same about you, and yet here I am.” Blaine teases and that’s the difference Kurt thinks. If someone had said that same thing to him a month ago he would lash out, but he knows Blaine is teasing, he knows Blaine doesn’t mean it. He knows Blaine loves him. 

“Very funny, Mr. Anderson,” Kurt teases as well, quickly grabbing Blaine and flipping him on his back, so that Kurt was on top, pinning him to the bed. “Stay with me,” 

Blaine smiles underneath him, but it’s not an agreeing smile, it’s one of fondness. “I can’t, I have to go to work, especially since Jack is gone, I have to pick up the pieces.” 

“Skip Blaine, for me,” Kurt begs, trying to force Jack out of his mind and tearing his eyes from the fading bruise on his fiance’s neck. 

Blaine squirms under his hold and then gives up, “You’re such a bad influence, you have to work as well.” The younger man wiggles his torso and Kurt tightens his grip, and then as Blaine gives him a knowing look he releases him. 

Blaine sits up as Kurt lays back on the bed and folds his arms under his head, his naked body barely covered by the undersheet. “Actually, I don’t have to go in at all today if I don’t want to. CEO remember?” 

Blaine glares at him from the side of the bed and then he reaches and throws the covers over Kurt, quickly exiting the bed. “Well not all of us have that luxury.” 

Kurt pulls the covers down from his face and smiles at Blaine’s mood, he always loved when the younger man was playful, he imagines other normal couples acted like that on a daily basis. He was happy Blaine felt like he could be playful around him. And he really didn’t want to see him go. 

He watches the younger man meandered around the room, first he pulls on his underwear to Kurt’s dismay, and now he stands in front of the dresser they had designated for him and rummaged through the drawers. “You could come work for me?” Kurt blurts out, surprising himself and Blaine too by the snap of his neck and his wide eyes. But Kurt flashes a smirk at the end of his phrase to cover his tracks and Blaine seems to accept this, flashing his own quizzical smile. 

Kurt watches as Blaine thinks his proposition over and then shakes his head, a sad smile appearing on his face. “I’d never fit in, are you kidding me?” 

Kurt is taken aback by his answer, “What do you mean?” 

“Kurt,” Blaine starts, disappearing into their now shared closet and emerging with a suit, laying it on top of the dresser. “Everyone there is like pristine and perfectly groomed and I mean look at me?” He finishes gesturing to himself, now half dressed. 

Kurt cocked his head to the side, in his eyes Blaine was perfect. He didn’t give a shit if he fit in with his staff he just wanted Blaine to be with him 24/7, is this how other couples are? He’d have to ask Flynn. 

“You’re perfect Blaine, and I don’t care about you fitting in anyways, I just don’t want to be apart from you for practically nine hours.” Kurt whines, and then he adds, “It’s my birthday…” 

Blaine smiles and finishes sliding on his suit jacket, then he walks the length of the room to sit on the edge of the bed. “You are so very tempting,” Blaine reaches and cups Kurt’s cheek, Kurt closes his eyes and leans into the touch, “But I have to go to work today, I was Jack’s assistant, and took a big part in his firing, so I need to do damage control.” 

Kurt opens his eyes, his cheek warm now from the steady caressing, “Okay well, I’m going to miss you.” As the words leave his mouth he doesn’t think he can express just how true they are. 

He watches Blaine’s face spread into a huge grin, and then the younger boy leans down and plants a kiss on his nose. “I always miss you,” He kisses Kurt again on the forehead and then stands abruptly, “I have to go, I love you, pick me up at 5?” 

Kurt pulls the duvet over his head, he really didn’t want Blaine to leave, he groans. 

“I’m leaving with Taylor, see you at five!” he can hear Blaine yell down the hall. 

Kurt shoots up, throwing the cover off of him. “Breakfast!” he yells, to which he only hears the younger man laugh. 

After a couple of minutes, Kurt drags himself out of bed, trying very very hard not to think about Blaine’s empty stomach. He decides to work from home since it was already so late, might as well take advantage of his CEO status. 

He pulls on some sweat pants and a plain shirt, making his way to the kitchen to grab some coffee. In the middle of pouring himself a cup, Taylor's voice startles him. 

“Sir?” Kurt swirls, seeing Taylor standing anxiously in the doorway. His first thought is Blaine, Taylor was supposed to take Blaine to work. 

“Where’s Blaine?” Kurt’s heart drops with worry. 

“With Sawyer sir, I wanted to follow up on Mr. Hyde’s case, personally.” Taylor’s voice is neutral, giving no room for Kurt to examine his mood. Kurt can see now that Taylor has a stack of files in his hand. 

“You want to talk in my office?” Kurt offers, and Taylor nods. 

They enter his office and Kurt takes a heavy seat at his desk. He has asked Taylor yesterday to look up information on Jack Hyde, see if he had any ulterior motives, and Taylors ex-FBI so he knew getting the information would be easy but he definitely didn’t expect it this soon and the look on Taylor’s face made him believe it was a whole lot worse than he imagined. 

“So I’m assuming what you found is not very pleasing?” Kurt questions, reaching his hand out to grab the files. 

Taylor hands them over and takes a seat in the lounge chair in front of the desk, “I think it’s more shocking than anything.” 

Kurt steels himself, readying for anything before reaching and opening the file. The first thing he sees is a picture of a younger boy, at the bottom its labeled with Jack’s full name. It sparks something in his memory, something he had locked deep deep down. He pushes the picture away, revealing another one, at this one he let out a surprised gasp. 

It was himself, from what he could gather from his minimal baby pictures. It was Kurt and Jack, both about five years old, both standing in the front of a mixed matched family. His foster family, the one he stayed with for only a couple of weeks while his current family worked on getting his adoption papers in order and setting up a room for him. Now seeing Jack's young headshot he could match them up. It chilled him to the bone. 

He eyes Taylor, who just nods. “I don’t know what his motives were but he was apart of the foster family you stayed at before the Hummel’s could legally adopt you. If you look further in,” Taylor reaches and skims the papers, pulling out a white sheet, the familiar foster care logo in the right corner. “He was there for several weeks before you arrived and then continued to be there even after you got adopted after everyone got adopted for a matter of fact.” 

Kurt stares dumbfounded at the other man, his eyes dropping back to the picture, seeing himself next to Jack, the man who assaulted the love of his life. What crazy, unfortunate, events. But that wasn’t the only thing that puzzled Kurt. 

“No one adopted him, no one even looked to adopt him I mean he was young, that’s usually what people who adopt go for.” Kurt asks, scanning the paper, flipping it over and looking for more information. 

“He had an anger issue, fits of violence, his parents died and never cared for him, he had nobody who understood him and this caused him to lash out, much like-” Taylor stops, dropping his head. 

Kurt tenses and drops the paper, knowing exactly what Taylor was referring too. The same situation, the same behavior, the same childhood. Kurt searched through the files, finding the thick stack of yellow slips he knows his parents got when he misbehaved in school, Jack’s pile was just as thick as his. 

He was aware of Taylor eyeing him as he flipped through the stack, knowing Kurt got exactly what the rest of his sentence implied even though he didn’t finish it. Kurt saw violation after violation after violation. Kicked out of three schools, check. Fighting with authoritative figures, check. Vandalism, check. Breaking curfew, theft, and so many accounts of fighting in and out of school, all checks. If the top of the slips didn’t have Jack’s name he would have thought he was looking at his own record. 

Kurt sighs, placing the slips back on the stack of papers and closing the file on top of them. “Our track records are identical, I’m exactly like him,” Kurt whispers. 

“No sir,” Taylor commands, “You are nothing like that man, he’s vile, he’s-”

“On a paper we are identical, the only difference is that I got adopted and he didn’t and only because my adoptive mother cared for me in the hospital. If it wasn’t for that I would have had the same fate.” 

The room is silent as Kurt’s words hang in the air, and then Taylor speaks, his detective mind going a mile a minute, assessing every avenue of every situation. “Maybe, that’s why.” 

Kurt looks up, his eyebrows raised, not quite understanding. 

“Maybe Jack knows that, he knows he could have been adopted over you, had this grand life, been the CEO of his own company...had Blaine,” Taylor stops, whispering Blaine’s name, knowing it’s still a touchy subject for him. 

But his words click despite the clench in Kurt stomach at the reminder of recent events. It makes sense that even though Kurt was already lined up for adoption Jack didn’t know that, hell he was probably just happy to have a friend. But someone your age and your gender who comes from the same background joins your foster family only to be taken away. As he grew up Jack was sure to keep tabs on him, wanting to know where his friend went only to see that they were going through the same things. Questions would have begun to form, the main one being why Kurt and not him? 

“Thank you, Taylor.” Kurt nods, placing his hands on the file, and sliding it back to Taylor. “I have a lot to think about. 

Taylor stands and takes the file, “You don’t want to keep it, look over it some more?” 

Kurt shakes his head, “I can’t stand to look at me in the same picture with him, I have all the information I need, I’ll email you if I need any of the actual papers, you can fax them over.” 

Taylor nods curtly, walking out until he pauses in the doorway, turning back to him. “I’ve worked with you for twelve years Sir and I think I know your character very well, enough to say that you are nothing like that man, you grew up and learned from your past, he did not.” and then he’s gone. 

Kurt smiles slightly at Taylor's words, he never gave his opinion freely but Kurt really needed to hear those words. Even if he didn’t quite believe them. 

He ran his hands through his hair, he would have to go to work now, he needed a distraction, anything to keep from thinking about that vile man all day. All wonderful thoughts of Blaine are pushed out of his head, replaced by his attacker, yes, he needed the distraction. 

Oh, and he now had to tell Blaine. 

 

BLAINES POV

From: Kurt Hummel  
Subject: Dinner  
Date: March 19 2019 10:00  
To: Blaine Anderson

Blaine,   
How is your morning?   
I just wanted to inform you that I am going into work today, and I also wanted to know if you could get off work a little early, I have some things I want to tell you.   
Also, how is the company getting on in light of recent events?

CEO, Hummel Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

 

Blaine stares at the email, worry igniting in his stomach, but he pushes it down. It had been a great day so far and he didn’t even know what Kurt was wanting to discuss. It really could be anything. 

“Mr. Anderson?” Blaine’s gaze turns the door when his name is called, only to see Jordan peeking around the door frame. 

“You don’t have to call me that Jordan, I’m still Blaine. Even in this fancy office,” he says, gesturing around the space. 

Jordan smiles and enters, “Well you’re the boss now, I didn’t know if that made things weird, plus I’m your assistant now, it’s all so strange!” The younger girl plops down in front of Blaine’s desk and leans over, filing through some manuscripts. 

She was right, Blaine was sort of the boss now. After Jack was fired so suddenly it made sense for his assistant to step up since he was the only one that knew the ins and outs of the office as Jack ran it. So when Blaine arrived that morning the company’s CEO asked him in. So he took Jack’s giant office and moved in while requesting Jordan’s assistance sorting out some of Jack’s things. He really didn’t know how long he would be filling in but it was his dream job, he was going to enjoy it while he can. 

“Jordan,” Blaine says, “I’m just filling in for Jack now, and you’re only helping me on that front, Jack really left a mess in his absence.” Blaine eyes the thick pile of papers on his desk, the one Jordan seems to be picking through. 

“You can answer your email, I know it’s from lover boy.” Jordan blurts. 

Blaine laughs, “How did you know?” he asks, his head cocking to the side. 

Jordan flips her hair, a smirk playing on her lips. “Because when I peaked around the corner you were smiling at your computer like an idiot, but then it turned into a frown so it must not be good news.” 

Blaine’s smile retracts and he nods, “Kurt is very mysterious in nature and I’m trying to break through that, but of course that means no more secrets.” 

Jordan cocks her head, thinking over Blaine’s words. “You might not like his secrets, or you don’t want to tell your own?” 

Blaine smiles at Jordan’s intuition. “The former,” he replies. Jordan nods. 

“We better get through this stack,” Blaine lifts of the large stack of paper on his desk and splits it in two. “You take one half and I’ll take the other?” 

Jordan smiles and nods, taking her half. Blaine looks to his laptop and sighs, this was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I enjoy your comments and believe it or not it makes me write updates more often, just to know that people are enjoying and reading my work makes me want to write more of it!
> 
> Also, I take any pointers or questions about the series. I am always looking to better myself.
> 
> *Some words are direct quotes from the 50 Shades of Grey series. I wanted to capture the emotional ties the original characters Ana and Christian share together in the book for Blaine and Kurt and I didn't want to dull the story with trying to recreate these iconic scenes with my half-ass recreation of them so I just decided to use direct quotes. All credit goes to E.L. James who is the author of this wonderful series.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt has a hard time being honest with Blaine, especially when it comes to a touchy subject. Also, they attend Kurt's birthday dinner and Wes shares some news.

Kurt had picked Blaine up from work and the younger man was nearly bursting at the seams teetering between Kurt’s news and his new promotion. 

Kurt was, of course, happy when Blaine told him, but he knew it was something more. The good news didn't cancel out the bad news but it could be a distraction. At least for a little while. 

Kurt holds Blaine, whispering sweet nothings in his ear but both boys knew something was looming over them. Blaine didn’t ask, he held off asking until they were back in Kurt’s penthouse, seated at the kitchen counter. 

“I can’t take the stalling anymore Kurt, you have to tell me.” 

Kurt sucks in a breath and turns to face his boyfriend, Blaine could practically see the worry seeping onto his face. His brow was crinkled, Blaine saw the little v form on his forehead. 

“Just tell me, Kurt, please.” Blaine reaches across, grabbing the older mans hands and twisting them in his own. 

“Okay,” he says turning on his heel and dragging Blaine along behind him. They enter his office, and Kurt releases his grip and bends down behind his desk and pulling out what looked like a yellow folder, all kinds of papers sticking widely out of it. 

"I thought I could get away with never having to see this again, but I asked Taylor to fax it over, I think you deserve to see it all." 

Blaine sat quietly while Kurt opened the file quickly, retrieved a group picture and then stuffing the file back into his drawer. The older man then rounded the desk and sat in the chair next to Blaine, placing the picture in his lap. 

Blaine shot a confused look at Kurt but the older man’s eyes didn’t leave the paper so he took a closer look. To him it was just your standard group photo. It was old obviously and it was just a picture of a family. A mom, a dad, an older looker girl, and two younger boys. 

Wait. Blaine’s eyes caught on a certain sandy-haired boy, his eyes sad and his clothes way too big for him. He was the little boy Blaine had always seen in his dreams about Kurt’s childhood. This little boy was Kurt, Blaine was certain. 

Blaine’s eyes shot to the other couple, expecting to see younger versions of Carole and Burt but this pair was nothing like them. The man's features were sunken and the woman’s were sullen. Nothing like the younger versions of Kurt’s loving parents. 

“This is you?” Blaine asks, looking up into Kurt’s eyes. He nods. “But this isn’t your family?” Kurt shakes his head. 

Blaine cocks his head, his understanding only going so far. Finally, Kurt sighs like he was now forced to let all the information out. 

“You remember that foster family I told you about, the one I had to stay with for a bit while my parents sorted out the adoption paperwork?” 

Blaine nods. 

“Well this is them,” Kurt reaches and points to the younger version of himself, “this is me,” he moves his hand to the older girl, “Emma,” and then to the older woman, “Diane,” to the older man, “Edward,” Kurt’s hand hesitates before he moves, and then almost as if he caught himself he moved his finger faster, stopping once it landed on the tiny boy next to Kurt. His black hair hanging over his forehead as he clung to the younger Kurt’s arm. “Jack,” 

Blaine freezes, clutching the photos. The name stings in his mind but certainly, it’s not the same person. His eyes shoot back to the picture, the little black-haired boy, now seeing the correlation. This is worse than Blaine had feared. 

“Hyde?” Blaine confirms, his voice a whisper. 

“Yes, Blaine.” Kurt says, “Taylor found out the information and told me this morning, we think-we suspect that he knew we were fostered together for a short while and…” he pauses, “Taylor suspects-” Blaine watches as the usually confident man stumbles over his words, Blaine felt his heart leap in his chest for the older man. 

“You can tell me, Kurt, nothing you say is going to make me love you less.” Blaine takes the pictures and sets it’s face down on Kurt’s desk, then he reaches and takes both of Kurt’s hands in his. Showing him it’s okay. 

Kurt stalls, and then he sucks in a breath. “We’re the same, Blaine. On paper, all of our misdemeanors match up. He fought as a child, got kicked out of school, stole. All the things I did except the only difference was I was adopted and he wasn’t. Despite my actions, my parents loved me unconditionally. Jack never got that, he never got adopted and he stayed in the system until he aged out.” Kurt let’s out a heavy breath and squeezes Blaine's hands. “Taylor seems to think that because I got adopted and got the dream guy and the dream job and the dream family that Jack is jealous. He doesn’t understand why I got adopted over him and then why I didn’t get thrown back into the system the second I acted out. So he found a way to get back at me,” 

Kurt looks up from their knotted fingers and Blaine can see tears in his eyes. “He hired you and then sexually harassed you Blaine and I’m sorry, I didn’t know, I swear, I’m so so sorry Blaine,” 

Blaine immediately pulls Kurt into his arms, his mind was racing over everything Kurt had told him. He was trying to absorb all this new information but what was important right now was Kurt, he could ask questions later but he needed to do damage control now. 

“You are nothing like that man, don’t ever say that,” Blaine whispers, pulling Kurt from his grasp and holding him at arm's length so he could look into his eyes. “You would never hurt me, you love me. That’s the difference between you and him, you are my protector, he is just a nasty man, who takes what he wants, whatever he wants,” 

Blaine moves his thumb and whips a stray tear from his eyes, then he takes Kurt’s palm and places it over his heart. “This is yours, I am yours, Kurt. Jack can’t say that.” 

Kurt leans in suddenly, crashing their lips together in a needy, fiery kiss. It’s all teeth and tongue and Blaine kisses his back, showing him how much Blaine needed him, just him. 

A cell phone ringing breaks them apart and Kurt reaches in his pocket and pulls out his phone. Blaine takes his hand and wipes a stay tear away while the older man clears his throat and answers. 

“Taylor,” he says, and Blaine waits, gently holding Kurt’s other hand in his. “Yes, I already told him,” Kurt steals a glance at Blaine, who stares impassively. “Yes,” he answers, and then he pauses and stares at Blaine, this time it’s not lovingly, it’s terrified. 

“What,” Kurt snaps and Blaine stills, gripping the older man’s hand so hard it had to be painful. Blaine’s mind was racing through everything that would upset Kurt, that would make him worry. But all he could come up with was Jack. God, he hoped it wasn’t Jack. 

“I don’t understand, this is-” He stops, Blaine can see he’s racked with indecision, whatever it is it must be bad. “Fuck Taylor,” he breathes, he looks to Blaine, then tentatively he lifts his hand and brushes them on Blaine’s forehead ever so lightly. “I gotta go, damn, okay I gotta go Taylor” the line is silent then, “Yes, later, bye.” he snaps the phone shut and pulls Blaine into his arms. His grip is so tight Blaine can barely breathe. 

“Blaine, I-I’m sorry,” Kurt whispers, and Blaine’s had enough, he pulls them apart so that they see eye to eye. 

“What is it, Kurt? What’s happened?” he speaks. 

Kurt pauses, “Jack’s made bail, he’s out of prison Blaine.” 

**

Blaine stands in front of the large bathroom mirror looking at another suited version of himself, despite the setbacks they still had to attend Kurt’s birthday dinner. Blaine straightened his bowtie and tried to push the horrible image of Jack being free and coming after him and Kurt out of his mind because, in all honesty, it would do him no good. 

“Hey,” Blaine turns to see Kurt staring at him from the bathroom doorway, “You okay?” 

Blaine shrugs his shoulders because no he wasn’t okay but there was nothing anyone could do. Kurt huffs out a breath and crosses the room, encasing Blaine in a hug and kissing the top of his head. “I won’t let him hurt you, Blaine, not while I can do something,” 

“He already hurt me Kurt, you can up security and never let me out of your sight but he’s still out there Kurt, he’s dangerous.” 

“God, Blaine don’t you think I know that,” he steps away from Blaine and crosses the bathroom, slamming his fist on the vanity. Blaine jumps at the noise. 

“I’m sorry Kurt okay, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Jack but Kurt I’m scared, I don’t need you hovering over me I just need you, just you.” 

Kurt turns and his face is impassive and then after a beat, he strides over the Blaine, cupping his cheek. “I’m sorry I’m overprotective, I just feel so much for you Blaine, and I’m scared too. Scared of losing you,” 

Blaine smiles at him, thinking of Dr. Flynn’s wise words, that Kurt will always think the worst of himself, no matter what. 

“What’s funny?” Kurt asks, cocking his head, “I thought we were having a serious moment here,” 

Blaine dips his head, laughing a little, “Sorry, we were, I was just thinking of something Flynn had told me,” 

“And?” he asks, cocking his head his own smile slipping onto his face. 

“That you always think the worst of yourself,” Blaine pauses, reaching up and tracing a thumb over Kurt’s bottom lip. “I’m beginning to see that it’s true.” 

“Hmm, I’m sorry,” Kurt comments. 

“It’s not your fault, that’s what Flynn said,” 

“What else did he say?” 

“He said it’s up to me to change your mind,” Blaine reaches for his hand and tugs him towards the door. “So, we’re going to go to your birthday dinner surrounded by the extra security I’m sure you hired, forget about Jack and come home so we can have mind-blowing sex,” 

Kurt laughs and tugs backward on Blaine’s arm so he spins into his embrace, “So blunt Mr. Anderson, I wonder where you get that from,” 

“You should look in the mirror,” Blaine comments, “Come on, we're going to be late,” he whines and with a laugh Kurt releases him. 

**

Dinner was amazing, Blaine knew going out with the Hummels was no small occasion but everything exceeded his expectations. 

The restaurant was super expensive and Blaine felt a little out of place but Kurt kept his hand on his thigh throughout the entire meal and that kept him grounded. 

They told the Hummel's of their engagement and as Blaine had suspected everyone was overjoyed for them. Carole nearly suffocated Blaine in a hug while Burt clapped his son on the back. Rachel of course cried and Wes spent the next half of dinner trying to calm her down. 

“So I guess you’re moving in with him?” Wes asks once they were outside the restaurant waiting for Kurt to bring the car around. Of couse they weren't alone, Sawyer stood a safe distance behind them so as to give them privacy but not so much so that he couldn't see them.  
“Yeah,” Blaine says, “is that okay?” 

Wes smiles and brings him in for a hug, surprising him. “You’re growing up bud, we both are, of course, that’s okay.” 

Blaine squeezes his old roommate tighter and then lets him go. “It’s crazy how much this year has brought us, we’re both in loving relationships, I mean whoever thought that would happen.”

Wes laughs, “Yeah I never thought I’d settle down,” 

Blaine smiles fondly at the memories of his rambunctious roommate in their earlier college years. “Rachel’s good for you, I can tell,” 

Wes’s smile drops at Blaine words and he reaches into his pocket, “I’ve been thinking lately and, we have that trip to Barbados and-”

Blaine gasp, “Oh my God, are you thinking of proposing?” 

Wes smiles and nods, opening up the tiny box to reveal the most beautiful engagement ring Blaine has ever seen. 

“Wes,” Blaine tears up, grabbing the other man and embracing him in a hug, “She’s perfect for you, I’m so happy for you Wes, really,” 

“Hey, is everything okay?” Blaine and Wes separate at the sound of Kurt’s voice. Both of them had been so caught up in the moment no one had realized that the Audi had pulled up and Wes nervously scrambled to put the box back into his pocket. 

Blaine sniffs and Kurt pulls him into an embrace, wiping his tears, “What happened?” Kurt asks, his voice laced with worry. 

Wes is fast to speak up, covering his tracks. “I was just telling Blaine here that I’m going to miss him even though you two basically already live together.” 

Kurt chuckles, “You can still see each other Blaine, don’t be upset,” he coaxes. Blaine lifts his head, smiling slightly and wiping his face with the back of his hand. 

“I know, I’m just happy for Wes, so happy,” Blaine leans forward and hugs Wes tightly before releasing him quickly and scrambling back into Kurt's arms. 

“Okay weirdo,” Kurt teases, kissing the top of his head. 

Wes waves them off and both men get into the shiny black car, Sawyer climbing in the back. Kurt lays his hand on Blaine's thigh, a comforting gesture, but Blaine wasn’t upset. He was happy, the tears in his eyes were happy tears. Their life was moving forward so fast sometimes Blaine hardly had time to stop and reflect on how far he had come. Both Wes and Blaine has someone who they loved in their life, someone who they wanted to spend the rest of their life with. It was amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank everyone so much for reading, I have like two weeks left until the end of the semester so this is a rush time for me but I am trying to update as fast as I can, so bear with me.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt pops the question in the right circumstances this time and Blaine struggles with the thought of not really knowing the trivial things everyone should know in a regular relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long, I was busy with final papers and such!

It had been a month since Kurt’s birthday dinner and everything had finally seemed to settle into a happy medium. Blaine was sitting at the breakfast bar late in the afternoon sipping a fresh pot of coffee Mrs. Jones had made before she left that morning and staring happily out at the Seattle skyline. Kurt was still asleep, Blaine decided to leave him in bed. Kurt had been through a very difficult month consisting of several late nights in his office trying to find out who paid Jack’s bail and where exactly Jack was hiding out. He had put all his energy into finding him and still after a month they had nothing. It was very frustrating for him, all he wanted was to keep Blaine safe and he was failing. Blaine of course never blamed him, sometimes things just happen and it’s not the best situation but you just have to deal with it and move on.

Blaine sighed and hopped off the stool, making his way over to the wall of windows coffee in hand. He shifted his cup as he leaned his forehead against the window and a slight clink against his beverage container sounded. Blaine smiled down at the cause of the noise, all thoughts of Jack disappearing.

Blaine held out his hand, a silver engagement ring shown on his finger, the entire outside encased in diamonds. Blaine closed his eyes, his thoughts drifting back to the night Kurt had finally, properly popped the question after a wonderful dinner at his parent's house.

 

 _Blaine blindly followed Kurt, his eyes covered by the older_ man's _hands as he led from behind._

_“Watch your step,” Kurt guides him, slowing so that Blaine could get his footing. The younger man is aware he’s stepped from the outside environment to a more sheltered, stuffy environment._

_“Can I look now,_ Kurt _?” Blaine asks again for the 10th time but this time Kurt doesn’t answer. They take a few more steps together and then Kurt removes his hands giving Blaine back his sight._

_He recognizes the inside of the pool house, the one they had passed many times but Blaine had never had the pleasure of seeing the inside of it. The next thing he notices is the only thing in his sight. Flowers. Tons and tons of flowers. They hang from the ceiling and cover the floors. Red rose petals float in the pool so that not a trace of water can be seen. The florist really went to town, wild meadow flowers in pinks and blues surround the walls, bright fairy lights and lanterns hang low and illumine the room in a peaceful glow. Everything is so overwhelming, Blaine spins his body, taking in every measure of the room. When he comes full circle it was to the sight of Kurt on one knee in front of him._

_“Blaine,” Kurt starts, emotion lacing his voice. Blaine stills, the reality of Kurt’s action hitting him full force. He was proposing a real proper proposal. So different from the emotional plea on Kurt’s bathroom floor._

_“You told me you wanted a real relationship, hearts, and flowers, I believe you described it as. Well, you have my heart.” Kurt waves around the room. “And here are the flowers,”_

_“Kurt, this is-it’s lovely,” Blaine chokes out, he’s close to tears and he knows it._

_Kurt smiles and reaches in his pocket grabbing the ring and holding it up to him._

_“Blaine Anderson. I love you. I want to love, cherish, and protect you for the rest of my life. Be mine. Always. Share my life with me. Marry me.”_

_Tears overflow and fall down Blaine’s cheeks, he wipes at them furiously. His preens with how much love is in his heart for this man, the man on his knees before him, a tidal wave of emotion sweeps over him. “Yes, Kurt, a million times yes,”_

_Kurt grins, relieved and slowly he slides the ring onto Blaine’s finger. It’s bright and beautiful and it must have cost a fortune, it’s a grand gesture but right now Blaine can care less how much it cost. He just revels in that fact that he was going to spend the rest of his life together with the man he loves._

_“Oh, Kurt,” Blaine sobs, suddenly overwhelmed with joy he joins Kurt on his knees, his fingers fisting in the older man's hair as he kisses him. He kisses Kurt with all his heart and soul and Kurt kisses him back matching his neediness. And all Blaine can think of is he loves him, he loves Kurt and he knows deep down that he will always belong to Kurt and although it’s nice to have the marriage to solidify that, really all he needs is the man before him._

 

Blaine was pulled from his memory when two strong arms encircled his waist. “You weren’t in bed, I was worried,” Kurt hums against Blaine's ear, causing a light smile to appear on his lips.

“You’ve had a tough week, I wanted you to get some sleep.” Blaine answers, and Kurt just smiles, gently taking his coffee mug and setting it on the floor.

“Hmm, I had other plans,” Kurt murmurs softly against his skin making Blaine’s insides twist. In one quick movement, Kurt moves him from the wall and pushes him up against the piano. The keys sound in random notes as Kurt hoist him on the hood, his feet gliding over the ivories.

“Lie back,” Kurt orders, holding Blaine hands as he sinks back on the top of the piano. The lid is hard and uncompromising against his back. Kurt lets go of his hands and gently pushes his legs apart, reaching for the waistband of his sweats and pulling them and his underwear clean off.

Oh god, Blaine groans loudly from the anticipation of Kurt’s actions. He kisses the inside of Blaine’s knee and then he sucks and nips his way higher up his leg, reaching his thigh. Blaine flexes his feet and the chords sound again. He closes his eyes, his hands flying to fist in Kurt’s hair as he reaches his destination.

Kurt pushes his legs wider and Blaine feels so open, so naked laying on the piano top. The natural light dancing over his skin. It wasn’t long before Kurt’s expert sucking had him reaching his climax, calling out Kurt’s name his back arching off the piano and then finally relaxing his body against the cold surface as his orgasm spirals around him.

Blaine doesn’t have a second to think before Kurt is lifting his feet off the keys and pushing him up the piano, he glides effortlessly. Kurt follows him up, kneeling between his legs and bending them at the knees. That’s when Blaine realizes he’s naked, _when did Kurt take off his clothes?_

Kurt stares down at him, and there's wonder in his eyes, wonder and love, and passion, and it’s breathtaking.

“I want you so badly, round two?” He asks, and Blaine smiles immediately nodding and pulling the older man down into a kiss.

Blaine is sprawled out on top of Kurt just mere minutes later, wrung out, his limbs heavy and languid as they lie on top of the grand piano. Kurt's on his back, breathing labored while Blaine laid on top of him relishing in the feel of his body underneath his, so much more comfortable to lie on than the ivory top.

Blaine brings his cheek to rest against Kurt’s chest, listening to his breathing as it slows like his own. Gently Kurt strokes his curls.

“Do you like your coffee black?” Blaine asks, sleepily.

“What a strange question,” Kurt replies through a yawn.

“Well I just was making my coffee this morning and there was no creamer with is fine, I can drink it black but then I realized I don’t know how you like your coffee.”

“Oh I see,” he chuckles softly, “Black is fine, if you want creamer you should tell Ms. Jones, she will put it on the grocery list.”

“It’s not that,” Blaine ponders. Kurt’s coffee order is just one of the many things Blaine doesn’t know about him.

“I just kind of realized that we’re engaged and we don’t really know that much about each other, trivial things really, like coffee orders.”

“You could just ask?” Kurt replies, lazily skimming his hand up and down Blaine’s back.

“Okay,” Blaine says, ready to jump at the opportunity of his open fifty. But what to ask him, so many questions come to mind.

“Favorite book?” Blaine asks, lifting his face so that his chin rested on Kurt’s chest so they could see eye to eye.

Kurt cocks his head, giving him a fake thinking completion which only causes Blaine to chuckle. “The Little Prince,” he says after a beat.

“You speak French?” Blaine questions, knowing the book is of French origin, but not really knowing anything else.

“There are American translations of the text Blaine,” Kurt smiles, swiping his thumb across Blaine’s cheek, “but for the record yes I do speak French,”

“So you speak French,” Blaine mentally stores the information away, “Do you speak any other languages?”

“No, you?” Kurt questions.

“I took two Spanish courses in college if that counts?”

Kurt smiles, leaning in he touches his lips to Blaine’s forehead, “I’ll let it slide,” Kurt pauses wiping a stray hair from the younger man's forehead before he speaks again. “Any more life or death questions, I’d really love to get off this piano top,”

Blaine racks his mind for potential questions that would be important to know, he only really comes up with one although looking back he wished he had kept his mouth shut.

“Do you want kids?” He says, those few words ringing in the air.

Kurt reply is immediate, “No,” and then he lifts up, hopping off the piano top in one fell swoop, “Come on, I’ll help you down,”

Blaine sits in a shocked position as Kurt’s hands grab at his waist, lifting him up from the lid and setting him back in the ground. Kurt takes his hand, leading him back towards the bedroom. They dress silently both dawning casual wear and Blaine tries to stay silent, something tells him their little game was over and this was a serious matter, but he can’t help himself.

“Why?” He whispers, his voice small and childlike. Kurt halts looking at his reflection in the mirror, twisting around so he’s facing Blaine.

“I just don’t,” he shrugs. “Let it go,”

Blaine huffs out an annoyed breath, he knows what Kurt is doing. He avoiding a serious topic by just shutting him down. It wasn’t the first time Kurt had tried this tactic, but it was the last.

“This is serious Kurt, this is about our future,” Blaine states.

“And what? I have to have a reason to not want my spawn running around on this Earth?” Kurt spits. Blaine’s eyes widen.

“So that’s it, you don’t want kids so we just don’t have them,” Blaine spits back, “That’s hardly fair, and that’s a crappy reason.”

Kurt throws his hands in the air, “We’re not even married yet, Blaine! God, sometimes you just blow things out of proportion! You wonder why I like control, this is fucking why!”

“Kurt, please don’t shout at me.” Tears start to slip down his cheeks, confusion, and anger riddling his mind.

“Don’t start with the waterworks now Blaine,” Kurt snaps. “Fuck.” He runs a hand through his hair, pulling at it as he does. “I don’t want to share you, Blaine, I don’t want-God!” Kurt pushes past him exiting the bedroom, Blaine rushes to follow him.

“Where are you going?” he asks, watching as Kurt reaches into the clear bowl on the kitchen counter and retrieves his keys.

“Out. I’m leaving before I say something I regret, I don’t want to hurt your feelings and if I stay I will.” Kurt turns on his heel and grabs his jacket. His footsteps echo on the wooden floors and then he disappears through the foyer doors, slamming them and causing Blaine to jump.

Blaine was alone, the silence slowly stretches around him. It was just a simple question, and what was Kurt’s answer, he didn’t want to share him yet. Sometimes Blaine wondered if dealing with all of Kurt’s baggage was worth it sometimes.

“Blaine dear,” Blaine’s head snaps up, he furiously wipes the tears from his eyes. He can see Mrs. Jones in the kitchen as she steps quickly towards him, “I left my purse here morning, I was in the stairwell, I’m sorry I overheard.” She moves her hand to gently rub his back, “Can I get you anything?”

Blaine sniffs, this was so embarrassing . “White wine, please,”

She smiles, “I’ll pour you a glass, come have a seat at the bar.” She moves towards the kitchen and Blaine followers her, seating on the nearest bar stool.

“Here,” she says a moment later, handing Blaine a champagne glass and he welcomes the beverage. He takes a long, drawn out sip, letting the wine sting his throat and settle in his stomach.

“How are you feeling?” Mrs. Jones asks, slightly leaning across the counter.

“Stupid,” Blaine huffs, setting down his glass and spinning it slowly on the counter, watching the liquid sway from side to side.

“You shouldn't feel stupid Blaine, you didn’t ask a stupid question, it was a very fair question.”

“He walked out me, he’s never done that before. I just feel like such an idiot, but it’s a valid question, it was just a stupid question for the moment,”

Mrs. Jones sighs, she rounds the bar and makes to stand beside him. She gently covers his hand with hers. “You know as well as I do how Kurt is, I don’t want to meddle in situations that aren’t any of my business but personally I think he’s just a little scared.”

“Scared?” Blaine questions, crinkling his eyebrows.

“Why yes,” She chuckles, “Having kids are a big responsibility and while yes it’s a topic you should be discussing it’s not something that’s going to happen in the next couple of months or even years.”

Blaine takes another swig of his wine, thinking over her words. “So what your saying is I brought the topic up to early,”

“Not exactly,” She gently shakes her head, “I think you need to make your intentions known. Reassure him. I know you can do it. You two are made for each other, everything will work out, you’ll see.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Jones,” Blaine says, he really needed someone to talk everything over with in the rush of such events.

“You’re very welcome dear,” She stands and smiles sweetly down at him, she reaches out and plants a kiss to his cheek. “I’m afraid I have to go now, I just came back for my purse and my husband will be wondering where I am.”

Blaine nods and smiles at her as she collects her things and exits the apartment, leaving him alone once again. Blaine sits in silence for a while, sipping the last of his wine, he didn’t really know what to do alone without Kurt.

The sun began to set around him and the foyer dimmed in the natural light. Blaine decided he had probably sat in silence long enough. He pulled out his phone, ready to take into action Mrs. Jones’s words. He clicked on Kurt’s contact and held it up to his ear, he answered on the first ring.

“Blaineeeeee…” he answers, his name slurred and drawn out. There can really only be one explanation.

“Are you drunk, Kurt?” He asks, already hopping off the bar stool and walking to the bedroom.

“I don’t know,” he says, his voice small, childlike. All of Blaine’s worry’s dash out the door. His first concern is getting his drunk fiancé home safe.

“Where are you, baby? Can you ask someone where you are?” Blaine hurriedly slips on his shoes, throwing on one of Kurt’s coats and making his way back to the kitchen to retrieve his keys.

The line is silent, without Kurt’s voice he can hear loud music playing in the background and lots of people talking over one another.

“Kurt?” Blaine asks tentatively, grabbing his keys and leaning back on the kitchen counter.

“I’m sorry Blaine, I’m so sorry.” He slurs and Blaine’s heart drops.

“Baby, I know. I know you’re sorry but I need to know where you are, so I can come and get you,”

“I need to ask,” He says quietly, and then Blaine can hear him talking to someone on the other end. And then he’s back, “The Tapp room,”

Thank God, Blaine knew exactly where that was and it wasn’t even that far from Kurt’s place. “Okay Kurt, I’m coming right now, is there somewhere you can go and wait, I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

“There’s a lo-lounge…” Kurt trails off.

“Perfect Kurt, that’s good, go there and sit. I’ll only be ten minutes,” Blaine had reached his car and was now starting the engine, “I want you to stay on the phone with me though okay?”

“Okayyyyyy…” Kurt sounded, and Blaine pulled out of the parking garage, already speeding a little. “You’re the best Blaine, the best. And I yelled and I’m sorry,”

“I know, I’m sorry too, we can talk tomorrow Kurt, once you feel better,”

“I feel sooo good Bl-aine and you sound soooo sexy,” he coos, but all the sexual intent is lost on Blaine because his words are slurred and mixed together.

Blaine decides to just ignore his words, “Did you make it to the lounge?” He asks, spotting the bar ahead and speeding up.

“Yes sir,” he answers, and Blaine chuckles a little. Drunk Kurt was something else.

“I’m pulling in okay, I’m going to hang up now, I’ll see you in a minute,” he says, pulling the car into a spot right out front and hopping out.

“Bla-Blaine, I love-I love you,” he says. Blaine’s heart clenches.

“I love you too bye,” Blaine says, and then abruptly he hangs up, he knew Kurt wouldn’t.

Blaine pushes inside the building, it’s packed and dark. But that doesn’t stop him, he’s on a mission. He passes the bar, heading straight for the dance floor, on the other side he can see a little seating area. There’s a couple making out, laid out on the couch and then two seats over Blaine spots Kurt.

He’s talking to someone, another guy and he can see the man's hand on Kurt’s knee. Anger ignites inside of him. He can see Kurt scoot back but the man just tightens his grip. Blaine finally reaches them.

“Hey! Get your fucking hands off my fiancé,” he yells, startling both men. The mans' hands fly in the air and Kurt’s eyes focus on him.

“Bla-Blaine!” Kurt sounds, jumping up and colliding with the younger man, Blaine stumbles to catch him.

“Hey,” he whispers, his anger subsiding in the presence of his fiancé. “Are you okay?” Blaine’s hands settle on either side of Kurt’s face, forcing eye contact.

“You’re beautiful Blaine, oh Blaine...” he slurs his eyes racking over the younger man's body. Blaine smiles a little, Kurt's okay, still drunk, but okay.

“Come on, let’s get you home,” he says, trying to yell over the music, “lean on me,” he instructs. Kurt slumps into his body, his head resting on top Blaine’s as they make their way across the bar.

Blaine helps Kurt into the car, reaching over and buckling him up. Kurt smiles and grabs his hand, “You’re tak-ing care of me,”

Blaine chuckles, “I’ll always take care of you, no matter what,” Mrs. Jones's words come back to him then. It’s all about reassuring Kurt, letting him know that he won’t ever lose him. But now really wasn’t the time to explain such things.

He gently pulls his hand out of Kurt’s grasp and kisses his forehead, closing his door and making his way around to the driver's side. It only takes them ten minutes to get home, but with Blaine constantly removing Kurt’s hand from his pants it seems like a hell of a lot longer. Drunk Kurt is very handsy.

“Let me help you to bed. Lean on me.” Blaine says, finally arriving in the foyer, his fiancé has seemed to become less independent the more they were together.

“You are very beautiful, Blaine.” He leans in and sniffs Blaine’s hair, almost knocking both of them over.

“I know you already told me, Kurt. Come on, you have to walk.”

“Okay,” He says, furrowing his brow as if he’s trying to concentrate. Kurt starts to walk and together they stumble down the hallway, finally making it into the bedroom.

“Bed,” Kurt says, grinning.

“Yes, bed.” Blaine maneuvers him to the edge, but Kurt clings to him.

“Join me,” he says.

“Kurt, I think you need some sleep.”

“And so it begins. I’ve heard about this. And we don’t even have any.”

Blaine frowns, “Heard about what?”

“Babies mean no sex.” Kurt sticks out his bottom lip.

“I’m sure that’s not true. Otherwise, we’d all come from one-child families.”

Kurt gazes down at him. “You’re funny.”

“You’re drunk.”

“Yes.” He smiles, but his smile changes as he thinks about it, his expression turning sour.

“Come on, Kurt,” Blaine coos gently. He hates Kurt’s expression. It looks like the ones he wears after his nightmares and Blaine can’t handle it. “Let’s get you to bed.” He pushes Kurt gently, and he flops down onto the mattress, sprawling out and smiling up at him, his haunting expression all gone.

“Join me,” he slurs.

“Let’s get you undressed first.”

Kurt grins widely, drunkenly. “Now you’re talk-ing.”

“Not that,” Blaine chastises, “Sit up. Let me take your jacket off.”

“The room is spinning.”

 _Shit! Is he going to throw up,_ “Kurt, sit up!”

“You’re bossy, I like it.” He slurs, struggling onto his elbows and then pushing himself all the way up. Blaine chuckles. It’s the most un-Kurt like movement.

Before Kurt can flop back down Blaine grabs his tie and wrestles him out of his grey jacket, one arm at a time.

“You smell good.” Kurt comments.

“You smell of hard liquor.”

“Yes….bour-bin He sounds out the syllables with such exaggeration Blaine has to stifle a giggle. He discards Kurt’s jacket on the floor and starts in on his tie. Kurt reaches and rests his hands on Blaine’s hips.

The oldest man's fingers squeeze ever so slightly, “Hmm, these pants are tight,” he jerks Blaine forward, running his hands up and down his stomach, eventually tugging his tucked shirt out from his pants.

“Kurt stop,” Blaine bats his hands away and Kurt huffs out a breath, flopping back into the bed. Blaine continues to undress him, gently sliding off his tie and starting to undo the buttons on his shirt.

“I won’t be a good father,” Kurt whispers, and Blaine’s hands still. He looks to Kurt who has his arms draped over his eyes. Blaine reaches and pulls them away, leaning over him.

“Is that what you’re worried about?”

Kurt doesn’t say anything, he just stares. And that sad look comes back to play. Blaine’s heart clenches in his chest, _his poor poor fifty, he would never think the best of himself. No matter how hard Blaine tried._

“Kurt, if our child has half the love you give to me he would be the luckiest kid on the planet.” Blaine smiles fondly down at him and Kurt squints, taking in his words. It wasn’t the best situation to bring this conversation up, but he needed to know.

Blaine leans down and kisses his frown, he pulls apart and quickly continues undoing his shirt. Kurt silently lifts up and lets Blaine slip it off. He then shuffles down the bed and begins to undo his shoes, slipping off his socks. When Blaine stands he can see why Kurt gave him no resistance, he was passed out completely. Sound asleep, sprawled out on the bed, snoring softly.

Blaine stares at him. He’s so goddamn beautiful, even drunk and snoring. His sculpted lips parted, one arm above his head, raked in his messy hair, his face relaxed. He looks so young-but then he is young; Blaine’s young, stressed out, drunk, stubborn fiancé. The thought rest heavy in his heart.

Blaine climbs up beside him to undo his belt, and he can’t help himself as he makes eye contact with his happy trail, he bends and kisses it. Kurt mumbles and shifts his hips forward, but he stays asleep.

Blaine chuckles softly, leaning away and shuffling his pants down. Once his handsome fiancé is clad in only his underwear he struggles to pull the duvet out from under him and tuck it around him.

When he’s settled Blaine sits at his side, bringing his hand up to brush through his hair. _Oh man, what is he going to do with him?_ He’s so scared and confused. But their future was bright, Blaine held out hope in that. He held out hope in his future husband because he was one of the few people that did.

“I love you, no matter what,” Blaine whispers.

“Hmm,” Kurt murmurs. Blaine chuckles, leaning down and kissing his temple.

He stands then, not wanting to waste any more time taking advantage of Kurt’s state. He gathers Kurt’s clothes. Folding and placing them on the dresser. He then undressed down to his boxers and he climbs in under the duvet.

As soon as he’s tucked in Kurt gravitates towards him, wrapping his arms around his torso and pulling him close. Blaine settles in, idly wondering if this is what happens when they are both asleep. He smiles slightly, snuggling into Kurt’s embrace.

Right here in Kurt’s arms, he could forget about everything. This obviously wasn't the end of their conversation and they both had a lot to discover about each other. Blaine yawned and snuggled closer to Kurt. He could figure that out tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I enjoy your comments and believe it or not it makes me write updates more often, just to know that people are enjoying and reading my work makes me want to write more of it!
> 
> Also, I take any pointers or questions about the series. I am always looking to better myself.
> 
> *Some words are direct quotes from the 50 Shades of Grey series. I wanted to capture the emotional ties the original characters Ana and Christian share together in the book for Blaine and Kurt and I didn't want to dull the story with trying to recreate these iconic scenes with my half-ass recreation of them so I just decided to use direct quotes. All credit goes to E.L. James who is the author of this wonderful series.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine and Kurt talk about and somewhat plan their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I am SO SORRY for not posting sooner. It turns out what I thought was going to be a relaxing summer was actually filled with me working every day and being too damn tired to write. Again I am sorry, but I do have good news! I have the rest of the story panned out, the ending and the big plot twist and everything. So expect updates regularly and be prepared for a glorious ending.
> 
> Also, I know this chapter is short trust me. But it was important for me to just wrap up some of the events rather quickly in this chapter so I can get to big things, later on, trust me you will see what I mean in the next chapter, it's a good one. :)

Blaine awoke to an empty bed, he was confused momentarily and then last night's events came flooding back to him. He pushed himself up and off the bed, pulling on a pair of Kurt’s oversized sweatpants. 

He steps out of the bedroom and meanders down the hallway, searching for Kurt. He pads across the hardwood floor finally reaching the kitchen. He stops in the entryway, spotting Fiance. The older man is leaning across the kitchen island, his head in his hands. Blaine can see a glass of water and the Advil bottle discarded beside him. His heart felt for Kurt, his poor fifty was going through so much, only half of which Blaine really knew. 

“Hey, come back to bed. I could have gotten you something for your headache,” Blaine says, smiling sweetly, leaning his head against the baseboard. 

Kurt moves his arms at the sound of his words, he lets out a big breath, spreading his arms out across the table. He doesn’t meet Blaine’s eyes, he just stares down at the marble countertop.

_ Man, this conversation was really bothering him.  _

Blaine pushes off the wall and heads over to the island. He reaches Kurt, the older man's gaze still downcast and moves behind him. Blaine traces his arms up and across Kurt’s stomach, bringing them up to splay his hands evenly on Kurt’s biceps hugging him close to his body. He waits, holding the other man close until Kurt lets out a breath, relaxing against him. He leans slightly back, Blaine lifts up, resting his head on Kurt’s shoulder, right against his ear. 

“I’m sorry Blaine, I really screwed up,” Kurt lets out, his voice small and strangled.  _ Poor fifty.  _

“Don’t be, you were scared. And you have good reason to be. I’m sorry I didn’t see that right away.” 

Kurt sighs turning suddenly, twisting in Blaine’s arms and grabbing him by the shoulders. “I want kids, I want that future. Me and you and a house on a hill, watching our children play in our backyard.” Kurt pauses, his gaze faltering. “I want to give you that Blaine, but I don’t know if I can.” 

Blaine's heart clenches at his words. Kurt wants a future with him, he can see a future in which they have kids. It’s not completely hopeless. 

Blaine reaches up and cups Kurt’s cheek, bringing the older man's gaze up to meet his own. “When you love Kurt, you love with the whole of your heart. I know you have reservations about being a father but baby I see how much you give to me, how much you give to others, our children will want for nothing because of the love we surround them with. If you want that future, if you really want it then you can have it,” Blaine grabs his hands, “we can have it. If that’s your only reason then you have nothing to worry about.” Blaine could see a shift in the older man’s demeanor, his face softens and his eyes brighten. He radiates pure love, everything Blaine wants and could ever want from him. 

“You do so much more than you know Blaine,” Kurt breathes, swooping down and capturing Blaine’s mouth in a kiss. It conveys all of his feelings, and Blaine knows everything is going to be okay. 

Blaine is the first to pull away before it got too heated, “How are you feeling?” he questions, his hand still prominent against Kurt’s cheek. 

Kurt pulls back, grabbing Blaine’s hand and kissing his palm before lazily lacing their fingers. “Hungover,” 

Blaine chuckles, “I’d imagine, you were really gone last night,” 

“God, don’t remind me,”

“Come back to bed,” Blaine pleads, tugging lightly on his arm. 

Kurt smiles, nodding slightly. He bounds off the counter letting Blaine successfully drag him back to the bedroom. 

 

* * *

 

 

“We should set our wedding date,” Kurt says through a yawn. After Blaine had dragged Kurt back to bed they made out for a spell and then they both relented, exhausted from the night's events. Awaking closer to the afternoon both men took pleasure in just holding each other. Blaine laid his head on Kurt's chest, the older man lazily rubbing circles into his back. 

“Sooner rather than later,” Blaine breathes. The longer he’s engaged the more he just hates not being married this man. It’s like a promise that has yet to be fulfilled. Blaine just wants to give himself. All of himself. As soon as possible. 

“How about next weekend?” Kurt blurts and Blaine sits up, shocked. 

“That’s so close, you don’t want time to plan it?” Blaine questions, but in reality his heart is full. Just knowing that Kurt wanted to be married as soon as possible just solidified something inside of him. 

“I know this is going to sound cliche but I can’t stand not being married to you, I just want to call you my husband and to start our life together.” 

Without a second thought, Blaine leaps onto the older man and Kurt laughs big full cackles, flipping them so that Blaine is pinned beneath him. “Okay?” Kurt asks, his smile bright with hope. 

“Okay,” Blaine breathes leaning up so that their lips touch, “I never liked big weddings anyway.” 

“Oh who said it wasn’t going to be big?” Kurt questions, tightening his grip on Blaine’s wrist. 

“Oh God, I forgot who I was engaged to, Mr. Bigshot.” He smirks but Kurt just rolls his eyes. 

“Fight back,” Kurt says, looking to the younger man's wrist. Blaine squints at him, a smile tugging at his lips.  _ Oh, so fifty wanted to play fight? I can give him that.  _

“I think you have me at a disadvantage, Mr. Hummel,” Blaine smirks and wiggles provocatively underneath him.  _ This could be fun.  _

“Disadvantage?” Kurt blinks. 

“Surely you’ve got me right where you want me?” Blaine breathes and Kurt smirks pushing his groin into Blaine’s.  

“Good point well made, Mr. Anderson,” he whispers and quickly kisses Blaine’s lips. Abruptly Kurt shifts and takes Blaine with him, rolling over so he’s straddling him. Blaine grabs Kurt’s hands, pinning them to the side of his head. He leans down slowly and kisses Kurt’s nose before sticking out his tongue and licking the length of it. Kurt jerks his head away laughing but he doesn’t stop him. 

“So you want to play rough?” Blaine asks, skimming his crotch over Kurt’s. 

“Yes,” he hisses. 

“And I’m supposed to be unwilling?” Blaine asks, his tone heavy. 

“Yes.”

“I’m not much of an actor.” 

Kurt groans. “Try.” 

Blaine leans down and kisses him chastely. “Okay, I’ll play,” he whispers, trailing his teeth along Kurt’s jaw, feeling his prickly stubble beneath his teeth and tongue.

Kurt makes a low, sexy sound in his throat and moves, tossing the younger man off of him. Blaine cries out in surprise, then Kurt’s on top of him, and he automatically starts to struggle as Kurt makes a grab for his hands. Roughly, Blaine places his hands on Kurt’s chest, pushing with all his might, trying to move him, while Kurt endeavors to pry the other man's legs apart with his knee.

Blaine continues pushing at his chest—Jeez Kurt’s heavy—but he doesn’t flinch, doesn’t freeze as he once might have.  _ He’s enjoying this! _ Kurt attempts to grab Blaine’s wrists and finally captures one, despite his rapid movement. 

Blaine continues to push at Kurt’s chest with his free hand but the older man is just so heavy, so he gives up, placing a hand through Kurt’s hair he pulls hard. 

“Ah!” Kurt yanks his hair free and gazes down at Blaine, his eyes wide and carnal. 

“Savage,” Kurt whispers, his voice laced with salacious delight.

In response to this one whispered word, Blaine’s libido explodes, and he stops acting. Again he struggled in vain to wrest his hand out of Kurt’s hold. At the same time, Blaine tries to hook their ankles together, and attempt to buck Kurt off of him. He’s too heavy.  _ Fuck! _ It’s frustrating and hot.

With a grin, Kurt captures his other hand. He holds both of Blaine’s wrists in his left hand, and his right travels leisurely—insolently, almost—down Blaine’s body, fondling and feeling as it goes, tweaking his nipple on the way.

Blaine yelps in response, pleasure spiking short, sharp, and hot from his nipple to his groin. Blaine makes another fruitless attempt to buck him off, but he’s just too distracting.

When Kurt swoops down to kiss Blaine he jerks his head to the side so he can’t. Promptly Kurt’s insolent hand moves from the hem of Blaine’s T-shirt up to his chin, holding the younger man in place as he runs his teeth along his jaw, mirroring what Blaine had done to him earlier.

“Oh, baby, fight me,” Kurt murmurs. 

Blaine twist and writhes under Kurt’s hold trying hopelessly to free himself, but it’s no use he’s too strong. Kurt’s gently bites at Blaine’s lower lip as his tongue tries to invade his mouth. And Blaine realizes that he doesn’t want to resist him. He wants Kurt—now like he always does. Blaine stops fighting and fervently return the kiss. He doesn’t care that he hasn’t brushed his teeth. He doesn’t care that they were supposed to be playing some game. Desire, hot and hard, surges through his bloodstream, and Blaine’s lost. Unhooking his ankles, Blaine wraps his legs around Kurt’s hips as he uses his heels to push Kurt’s pajamas down over his behind.

“Blaine,” he breathes, kissing him everywhere. And they’re no longer wrestling, but all hands and tongues and touch and taste, quick and urgent.

“Skin,” Kurt murmurs hoarsely, his breathing labored. He drags Blaine up and tugs off his T-shirt in one swift move.

“You,” Blaine whispers while he’s upright because it’s all he can think to say. Blaine seizes the front his pajamas and yanks them down, freeing Kurt’s erection. He grabs and squeezes him. He’s already hard. The air whistles through Kurt’s teeth as he inhales sharply and Blaine revels in his response.

“Fuck,” he murmurs. Kurt pulls at Blaine own bottoms and he lifts himself so they can slide down his legs. Both men now naked before each other was no surprise and they got to work quickly, knowing exactly which buttons to push to make the other tip over the edge. Blaine reaches down between them and stretches himself open, and soon fingers are replaced by something so good Blaine can’t hardly take it. 

“I’m close,” he whispers. 

“Me too,” Kurt breathes, pulling in and out in one swift movement before both men find their sweet release. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I enjoy your comments and believe it or not it makes me write updates more often, just to know that people are enjoying and reading my work makes me want to write more of it!
> 
> Also, I take any pointers or questions about the series. I am always looking to better myself.
> 
> *Some words are direct quotes from the 50 Shades of Grey series. I wanted to capture the emotional ties the original characters Ana and Christian share together in the book for Blaine and Kurt and I didn't want to dull the story with trying to recreate these iconic scenes with my half-ass recreation of them so I just decided to use direct quotes. All credit goes to E.L. James who is the author of this wonderful series.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine and Kurt enjoy their honeymoon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just a warning, I am not including the wedding. The original series this is based on didn't include one either and I think it leaves room for the readers to imagine their perfect wedding for Kurt and Blaine. That being said I did put in a flashback so ya'll aren't left hanging.

_ Mommy! Mommy! Mommy is asleep on the floor. She has been asleep for a long time. I brush her hair because she likes that. She doesn’t wake up. I shake her. Mommy! My tummy hurts. It is hungry. He isn’t here. I am thirsty. In the kitchen, I pull a chair to the sink, and I have a drink. The water splashes over my blue sweater. Mommy is still asleep. Mommy wake up! She lies still. She is cold. I fetch my blankie, and I cover Mommy, and I lie down on the sticky green rug beside her. Mommy is still asleep. I have two toy cars. They race by the floor where Mommy is sleeping. I think Mommy is sick. I search for something to eat. In the freezer I find peas. They are cold. I eat them slowly. They make my tummy hurt. I sleep beside Mommy. The peas are gone. In the freezer is something. It smells funny. I lick it and my tongue is stuck to it. I eat it slowly. It tastes nasty. I drink some water. I play with my cars, and I sleep beside Mommy. Mommy is so cold, and she won’t wake up. The door crashes open. I cover Mommy with my blankie. He’s here. Fuck. What the fuck happened here? Oh, the crazy fucked-up bitch. Shit. Fuck. Get out of my way, you little shit. He kicks me, and I hit my head on the floor. My head hurts. He calls somebody and he goes. He locks the door. I lay down beside Mommy. My head hurts. The lady policeman is here. No. No. No. Don’t touch me. Don’t touch me. Don’t touch me. I stay by Mommy. No. Stay away from me. The lady policeman has my blankie, and she grabs me. I scream. Mommy! Mommy! I want my Mommy. The words are gone. I can’t say the words. Mommy can’t hear me. I have no words.  _

“Kurt! Kurt!” His voice is urgent pulling Kurt from the depths of his nightmare, the depths of his despair. “I’m here. I’m here.” 

He wakes and Blaine’s leaning over him, grasping his shoulders, shaking him, his face etched with anguish, hazel, honey-colored eyes wide and brimming with tears. 

“Blaine,” His voice is a breathless whisper, the taste of fear tarnishing his mouth. “You’re here.”

“Of course I’m here.”

“I had a dream…”

“I know baby. I’m here, I’m here.” 

“Blaine.” He breathes his name, and its a talisman against the black choking panic coursing through his body. 

“Hush, I’m here.” Blaine curls around him, his limbs cocooning him, his warmth leeching into his body, forcing back the shadows, forcing back the fear. He is sunshine, he is light...he is Kurt’s. 

“No running, you said no running, is that true?” His voice is hoarse as his arms wrap around the other man. 

“Yes, I’m not leaving Kurt, not ever.” Blaine whispers and his lips are on the older man, silencing him, bringing him back to the now. 

* * *

Blaine stares up at the gaps in the seagrass parasol at the blue skies, summer blue, Mediterranean blue with a contented sigh. Kurt is beside him, stretched out on a sun lounger. His husband—his hot, beautiful husband, shirtless, and in bright blue swim trunks—is reading a book predicting the collapse of the Western banking system. By all accounts, it’s a page-turner. Blaine hasn’t seen him sit this still, ever. He looks more like a student than the hotshot CEO of one of the top privately-owned companies in the United States.

On the final leg of our honeymoon, they laze in the afternoon sun on the beach of the aptly named Beach Plaza Monte Carlo in Monaco, although they are not actually staying in this hotel. Blaine opens his eyes and gazes out at the Fair Lady anchored in the harbor. They are staying, of course, onboard a luxury motor yacht. Built in 1928, she floats majestically on the water, queen of all the yachts in the harbor. She looks like a child’s wind-up toy. Kurt loves her—Blaine suspects he’s tempted to buy her. Honestly, boys and their toys. 

“You’ll burn,” Kurt whispers in Blaine's ear, startling him from his thoughts. 

“Only for you Mr. Hummel,” Blaine flashes a dazzling smile, under the hot sun he is on full display, all tan abs, and oh so short swim trunks. Kurt smirks and in one swift move pulls his sunlounger under the shade of the parasol. 

“If you burn I won't be able to touch you,” Kurt remarks, “and that would be utterly unthinkable.” 

Blaine smiles and reaches down into his bag, pulling out a bottle of sunscreen. “So unthinkable that you feel so obligated to rub me down with more sunscreen?” 

“Mr. Hummel, it’s a dirty job...but an offer I can't refuse.” Sit up,” Kurt orders, his voice low and demanding. Blaine does as he told, turning around with his front to Kurt and with slow careful strokes from strong and supple fingers, he coats him in sunscreen. 

“You really are very lovely Blaine, I am a lucky man.” Kurt murmurs as his adept fingers skim over Blaine’s nipples. 

“Yes, yes you are.” Blaine leans forward and pecks Kurt on the lips but as he pulls back Kurt secures his lotioned hand under Blaine's chin deepening the kiss if only for a second. 

They pull apart with a smack. “Turn over. I want to do your back.” 

Blaine leaps off the lounger and stands in front of Kurt, pulling at the strings of his trunks and almost pulling them over his hips before Kurt reaches and yanks them back over his groin. 

“What are you doing!” Kurt tightens his grip, plunging his fingers in Blaine's waistband and pulling his shorts almost up above his belly button. 

“It’s a nude beach, Kurt, we are the only two people fully clothed within a five-mile radius.” Blaine whines. Kurt shoots him a crazed stare. 

“I don't want a hideous tan line.” he pleads, trying to convince his husband to come around. Which was a very trying feat. 

“Don’t push your luck Blaine, I’m not very happy about you wearing so little right now.” 

“Is that a challenge, Mr. Hummel?” 

“No. it’s not up for debate.” Kurt pulls Blaine down into a backward seated position and silently continues to later his back.  _ Well, there goes playful Kurt, always so possessive.  _

Kurt’s fingers fall from Blaine’s back, “My eyes only, Mr. Hummel.” Kurt whispers into Blaine's neck, placing a light kiss there before he stands. “I’m going to swim, laters baby.” 

A light smile spreads across Blaine's face as he watches his husband dive into the sea, disappears and then emerges someways away. Now Blaine thinks with Kurt out of sight maybe, just maybe he could work on his gruesome tan line. They are married after all and marriage is all about compromise. 

Blaine switches to his front and jerks his swim trunks down. He grabs it and tosses it casually into Kurt’s sun lounger. He smirks to himself, feeling the warm sun on his exposed skin, his eyes droop closed as his mind wanders to thoughts about his wedding day. 

* * *

_ “If the couple has any vows that would like to be pledged to each other now would be the time,” The priest echos out of the alter.  _

_ Blaine opens his mouth Kurt knows to tell the man they had not prepared vows but he waves his hand, bringing the other one to rustle into his tux pocket, bringing forth a crumpled sheet of paper.  _

_ “I know we said no vows,” he turns and addresses the crowd,  “I’m serious this was not planned, but,” he reaches his hand and sweeps his thumb across Blaine’s cheek, “I just had a few things I wanted to say, to you my love.”  _

_ Blaine’s bewildered, his expression changing from surprise to anticipation. This was definitely not planned, but Kurt could only hope Blaine would just listen like he always had. And eventually Blaine nods, a smile spreading across his features, and Kurt returns that smile, dropping his hand and unfolding the paper.  _

_ “I met Blaine at a time in my life where I was so utterly lost,” he begins, speaking loudly and locking eyes with Blaine. “But the worst part about feeling lost is that you don’t even know it until something comes along and hits you right in the face. I thought my life was perfect, I thought I had everything I could have ever wanted,” he pauses, “and then Blaine stumbled into my office for an interview.”  _

_ “From that point on my life was flipped upside down. Blaine,” he addresses, Blaine nods letting a single tear slip down his cheek, “You have bewitched me body and soul. I was an empty hollow of a man and you came in and filled all my cracks so that now I see the light. You are my light Blaine, now, forever, and always. I love you, and I am so thankful every day that our paths crossed.” Kurt stops, his eyes looking to meet Blaine’s and his demeanor changes. Blaine’s eyes were drooping and rimmed red, tears streaming down his face. Kurt stills taking a look at the audience. His mom and dad had tears in their eyes, Rachel was crying into the shoulder of Wes who was also solum looking. He turns from their sad faces to Blaine’s.  _

_ “Did I-did I do something wrong?” he asked. He watches as Blaine’s face splits into a smile, contrasting his weepy eyes. Blaine leaps and throws himself around Kurt, he stumbles back a bit under the surprise.  _

_ Blaine’s lips caress his ear, “No Kurt, you did everything exactly right.”  _

* * *

“Hey, hey! What the hell do you think you're doing!” Kurt shouts, waking Blaine from his pleasant dream. He’s soaking wet and beautiful and standing at the end of his sun lounger glaring down at him.  _ What did he do to make him so mad?  _ Blaine looks down,  _ oh shit, I’m lying on my back.  _ And Kurt’s mad, really, really mad. 

Blaine is suddenly very awake and very aware.  

“I was on my front I swear, I must have turned over in my sleep.” he tries to explain. 

Kurt’s eyes blaze with fury. He reaches down, yanks up his trunks and tosses them at Blaine. 

“Put these on, now!” he hisses. 

“Kurt no one is looking.” 

“Trust me. They’re looking. I’m sure Taylor and the security crew are really enjoying the show!” he spits.  _ Holy shit.  _ Blaine keeps forgetting that they aren't ever alone, he looks up in a panic at his husband. 

“Yes,” Kurt snarls. “And some sleazy fucking paparazzi could get a shot of you, too. Do you want that Blaine? Do you want to be all over the cover of  _ Star  _ magazine? Naked this time?” 

_ Shit. Fuck!  _ Blaine scrambles to grab his shorts, pulling them on in record time. 

“We’re going.” Kurt snaps and Blaine can see he had already pulled on his shirt without even drying off. He really isn’t to be argued with. So Blaine pulls on his t-shirt and watches as Kurt quickly gathers their things. He’s bristling with tension and anger. Blaine’s heart sinks. Every other person on this beach is naked, it’s not that big of a crime. He thought maybe Kurt would see the funny side of it if only he had stayed on his front. 

“Please don’t be mad at me,” Blaine whispers, taking Kurt’s book and blackberry from him and placing them in the backpack.

“Too late for that,” he says quietly, almost too quietly. “Come.” he slings the bag over his shoulder and takes Blaine’s hand. They walk more into town, and when they meet Taylor he’s pissed as well. After maneuvering through a hotel lobby they make it back to the dock. Kurt straps Blaine into his lifevest and they both hop on the jetski. 

“Hold on,” Kurt orders and despite all the anger thrown his way Blaine huddles closer to his husband. This was his favorite part, he loved hanging on to Kurt and navigating the sea. He starts the engine and Kurt drives them away from the shore. Blaine can’t help but giggle, as the sea whips around them, sprinkling them with water. 

Kurt shifts in his seat and as they approach the boat Kurt misses it, going in circles around it splashing water on their bare legs. He leans over his shoulder and Blaine can see a ghost of a smile on his lips. 

“Again?” he shouts over the noise of the engine. And Blaine nods enthusiastically. Kurt’s answering grin is dazzling...and Blaine thinks he is forgiven. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens back home forcing the boys to leave their honeymoon early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter but it's necessary

“You caught the sun today,” Kurt comments a couple of hours later as Blaine stands in the door to Kurt’s on the boat study, a quaint little room just off the bedroom. Kurt slides his laptop aside and gestures for Blaine to sit. He makes his way across the room and falls into place straddling Kurt’s lap. The older man smiles and winds his hands around Blaine’s backside, cupping his ass before he brings his hands to skim over Blaine’s reddened cheeks. 

“It doesn’t hurt,” he comments, although flinching at Kurt’s slight touch didn’t help. 

“We can buy some creme for you in town,” 

“Okay,” Blaine agrees, swooping down and capturing Kurt’s mouth in a kiss. Blaine’s hands spread out of Kurt’s muscled chest feeling every vibration as he takes in straggled breathes. Kurt’s hands venture down to the hem of Blaine’s shirt, but before Kurt could pull it all the way off his blackberry rings out startling them both. 

Kurt pulls away to answer, cupping and skipping a thumb on Blaine’s cheek while he pouts at the sudden change. 

“Mr. Hummel here,” Kurt answers. Blaine watches as Kurt listens to the person on the other line, his expressions changing. 

“What? I-don’t understand,” Kurt says, his eyes flick to Blaine’s, worry reflected there. He drops his hand from Blaine’s face and weaves his hand around his waist as Kurt stands and places him on his feet. 

“How did this happen? I swear to God Ros I’m gone for two weeks…” he trailed off and Blaine sinks back against the office wall, watching as Kurt goes into full panic mode. Blaine had only ever seen him like this one other time, right after Hyde had sexually assaulted him. 

“You think it's him, Hyde?” Kurt asks turning away from Blaine, voice low but Blaine still picks up, his heart drops and he can feel his breath catching in his throat.  _ Fuck not now, please don’t have a panic attack.  _ Blaine clutches his chest, counting his breaths, it had been so long since he’s had one of these but the thought of Hyde coming near him again, touching him... _ Oh,  God .  _

“Kurt,” he gasps, his vision blurring.  _ Breath, just breath Blaine, please.  _

“Oh my God, Blaine, I need to go, Ros, Oh my God,” Blaine drops to his knees, desperately trying to get air into his lungs. Kurt’s by his side in a second, sinking to his knees right in front of him. 

“Hey, hey baby what’s wrong?” Kurt grasps at Blaine's hands bringing them down from his chest, “Blaine breath,” Blaine’s hand flies to Kurt’s shirt collar, he clutches it in his hand, willing it to stop. 

“I-,” Blaine chokes out and Kurt panics. He grabs Blaine’s face and pulls his lips to connect with his own. Blaine stops, he stops breathing, his air being completely cut off by Kurt’s mouth. Kurt waits for a beat and then releases the younger man, Blaine automatically sucks in a gulp of air, and then another. His breathing finally leveling out. 

“Thanks,” Blaine whispers, his voice low and hoarse. 

“It’s been a long time since you’ve had one of those in front of me, I panicked.” Blaine nods, his head still tilted towards the floor, his hands in Kurts. They stay like that for a minute, Blaine taking careful, timed breathes and Kurt watching him. 

“I don’t-I can’t handle Hyde,” Blaine confesses after a while, finally looking at Kurt. Kurt takes in the tears in Blaine’s eyes, the tiredness in his features from all the struggling. 

“I won’t let him touch you, Blaine, I swear I will do everything in my power to keep you safe.” Kurt sweeps his husband's unruly curls from his damp forehead. “There was a fire at our main office,”

“Is everything okay?” Blaine questions. 

“The building itself is fine, no one’s hurt because the fire took place in the server room which is located in the basement. Ros thinks someone broke in and stole information and then lit a fire to cover their tracks.” Kurt pauses and takes Blaine’s hand, “We don’t know that it’s Hyde, for sure, but Ros says the footage of the intruder looks similar to him.” 

Blaine nods slowly, taking in all the information. He can’t help but feel responsible. “It’s my fault, it’s all my fault,” 

“No Blaine,” Kurt says immediately, he places his hands on either side of Blaine’s face, forcing eye contact. “Hyde’s problem is with me, you have no part in this,” 

Blaine nods, but doesn’t look convinced, he just looks put out. Kurt sighs stands and then holds his hands out for Blaine to stand as well. “I think we need to head home early, get everything figured out, but first you need to lay down,” 

Blaine wants to protest but his legs already feel weak so instead, he lets Kurt lead him into the bedroom and tuck him under the warm, white sheets. He leans down and pecks Blaine on the forehead before he turns to leave. “Wait,” he calls after Kurt. 

“Hmm?” Kurt spins and leans on the door frame. 

“How did you know how to level out my breathing, how did you know that kissing me would work?” 

“Oh,” Kurt chuckles, “I read up on panic attacks after our first date and I remembered it saying somewhere that holding your breath helped level out your breathing. I knew you wouldn’t just hold your breath so,” he shrugs his shoulders, “I figured you hold your breath when you kiss someone.” 

Blaine smiles, “Come here,” Kurt makes his way back over and Blaine reaches to bring him into a kiss. It’s long and sweet, just how Blaine likes it. Kurt pulls back first but Blaine holds his face inches from his own. “I love you,”

Kurt smiles that unfifty smile, “I love you too, laters baby.” he pecks Blaine on the forehead again before he heads out the door and this time Blaine’s too tired to stop him. 


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Blaine deal with being back but it seems Blaine has a little more on his plate than he bargained for.

Blaine leaned against Kurt, head nestled in his husband's neck as he watched the city lights blur out the window. After Blaine had woken from his nap Kurt had packed their things and they left straight away. He was sad to leave his perfect little paradise but he supposed it was better for Kurt to go back and deal with things personally rather than trying to spend every second of their vacation on the phone. He just wanted everything to go back to normal, he just wanted to feel safe again and with Jack out there somewhere he didn’t. Blaine tightened his arms around Kurt and let out a breath, he always felt safe in those arms. 

“You okay?” Kurt asks in response to Blaine’s sudden movements. Blaine hums into the crook of his husband's neck. 

“You make me feel safe,” 

“I wish you were actually safe,” Kurt whispers, turning his head towards the windows.  

Blaine sits up, balancing himself with his hand on Kurt’s chest. “Hey, you’re doing your best. This isn’t your fault.” 

Kurt doesn’t even turn to look at him, “I don’t want you to get hurt.”  _Here we go again, my melodramatic fifty._

Blaine could feel himself getting frustrated, he pushed himself off of Kurt, leaning away from him. “I can take care of myself.” 

“Hey,” Kurt grabs Blaine’s arm, “You know that’s not what I meant, calm down.” 

Blaine jerks his arm from Kurt’s grasp, “I’m tired of being treated like I can’t take care of myself, you’re so overbearing.” 

Kurt runs a hand through his hair, “I cannot deal with this right now Blaine, seriously.” 

“Fine,” Blaine says, scooting to the other side of the car and turning to face out the window. Kurt doesn’t say anything, doesn’t do anything and after a while, Blaine feels bad. He knew Kurt was stressed but that wasn’t any excuse to treat him like a child. 

“Here sir,” Taylor announces from the back seat and Blaine realizes that he was so caught up in his own thoughts he didn’t realize they had parked. 

“Blaine,” Kurt whispers, but Blaine already has his hand on the door pushing it open and hopping out. He doesn’t wait for Kurt as he walks to catch the elevator, then he remembers that Kurt has the key to get to their floor.  _ Damnit,  _ he pauses at the elevator doors, standing silently and waiting for Kurt to catch up. 

It took only a few moments for his husband to catch up to him, silently pulling his keys from his pocket and opening the elevator doors. Both men step in and Kurt hits the button for their floor, inserting the key again for clearance. 

“Taylor and Sawyer will collect our luggage,” Kurt says, voice monotone. Blaine doesn’t answer. “Blaine,” 

“What?” Blaine snaps as he crosses his arms. The elevator doors ding open just then and Blaine is surprised when his arms tugged forcefully out into the foyer. 

“Come now,” Kurt blanches and Blaine flinches but he hurries after his husband anyway, following him into their bedroom. Halfway in Kurt stops, abruptly and turns, almost knocking into Blaine. 

“I’m sorry okay,” Kurt says and Blaine could tell he was just extremely exhausted. “I know how overbearing and protective I can be but Blaine, those guys who set that fire, whoever messed with my helicopter, Hyde,” Blaine shivers at his name and Kurt grabs both his hands, squeezing them in his own, “they scare the hell out of me, and they should scare you too.” 

Blaine’s heart clenches at the thought of Jack coming back for him, or for Kurt. His husband was right, this was more serious than some stupid fight. 

“I am scared,” Blaine whispers, now realizing just how true that statement was.  

“Oh Blaine,” Kurt pulls the shorter boy to his chest, rubbing small circles into his back, “I’m going to try my best to keep you safe, I won’t let anything happen to you. I promise.” 

Blaine nods against Kurt’s chest and they stay like that for a while until Kurt felt as if Blaine had calmed down just a little bit, and then he pulled them apart. 

“I have to go deal with the fire, call Ros and try to get some security footage.” His hand cups Blaine’s cheek, “get settled in bed and I’ll come to join you when I’m finished.” 

Blaine nods, abet a little sad Kurt isn’t going to bed with him but he supposed that it was best to handle his business right away. After all, it is why they flew home so suddenly. 

“Can I stay in the living room? It’s close to your study,” Blaine asks, not really wanting to be separated from Kurt, all alone in the bedroom. 

Kurt’s eyes flash pity and then sadness before he just nods, waiting while Blaine changes into one of Kurt’s hoodies and too long sweat pants before walking with him to the living room. 

Kurt kissed Blaine’s forehead when he had settled down into the couch, he grabs the remote flipping to the food network as he knows Blaine is obsessed with any type of baking show. 

“I’ll just be down the hall in my study, yell if you need anything.” Kurt hands him the remote and Blaine nods, snuggling down into the covers and feeling safer now that Kurt is so close and he’s not isolated in the bedroom. 

Blaine turns his attention to the tv when Kurt exits down the hall and he marvels at the beautifully decorated cupcakes all being whipped to perfection. He can feel his eyes drooping just as the cakes are judged and he really tries to fight it so that he can go to bed with Kurt but soon he finds himself not able to keep his head up and eventually he slips away. 

* * *

It’s two o'clock in the morning when Kurt gets off the phone with Ros, they were both exhausted but they needed to come to a head on the situation. Kurt ran a hand through his hair and picked up the printed pictures she had faxed over to him. It was clearly Hyde, so clearly captured on the sharp security cameras in the basement of the building. 

A chill ran down his spine as he deposited the pictures back into the yellow file. He was racked with indecision, should he or should he not tell Blaine. He nearly had a full-fledged panic attack when Kurt even mentioned Hyde’s name. But he didn’t want to lie, they were married now and along with the shared good came the shared bad. His problems were now Blaine’s problems, and he had to stop underestimating his husband. He was stronger than he looked. 

Kurt stood from his desk, deciding then he would tell Blaine, not wanting to lie to his spouse. He rounded his desk and tiptoed out in the foyer to see the tv still on, but Blaine wasn’t watching. Instead, the smaller boy was curled on his side sleeping peacefully on the couch. Kurt smiled at his husband's sleeping form, and he was slightly happy that Blaine would not get the horrible news tonight, instead, he would have a good night's sleep. 

Kurt reached down and heaved Blaine’s body blanket and all into his arms. The sleeping man’s head fell quietly into his shoulder, his soft snores now echoed in Kurt’s ears. 

He walked silently down the hallway and Blaine only woke when he deposited him into their bed. 

“Kurt?” Blaine sleepily mews, Kurt smiles and places the duvet over him. 

“I’m here baby,” he kisses Blaine’s forehead before he leans back to undress, stripping down to his underwear. 

“I’m hot,” Blaine pulls at his sweatshirt and Kurt climbs onto the bed, happily leaning over to undress his husband. When Blaine is also clad in only his boxers he curls into Kurt, wrapped around his torso, head on his shoulder and Kurt begins to wonder how he ever slept any other way. 

“I love you,” Kurt squeezes Blaine’s shoulder and plants a kiss on his hair. 

“I love you too,” Blaine yawns, and Kurt can feel his breath against his chest and that’s what he falls asleep too, the exhales of his husband's breath, letting him know he’s still alive and his. 

* * *

Kurt wakes groggily and is surprised to find Blaine not in bed with him. He panics for a quick second, images of Hyde flashed into his mind, but then he heard the soft sound of music drifting into the bedroom. He smiled to himself, Blaine was cooking. He only ever listened to music when he cooked. 

The CEO pushes himself out of bed and drug on sweatpants just incase Taylor decided to drop by, not like he hadn’t seen worse over the years. When he reached the kitchen his eyes lit up with desire. Blaine was clad only in his boxers, his hips swaying to the music that drifted out of his stereo. Whisk in hand as he vigorously stirred whatever mixture was in the bowl he held. Kurt leaned on the kitchen counter watching his beautiful husband from behind for a little while until his plan was foiled when Blaine turned to wash his hands. 

“Fuck,” Blaine blanched, holding his hand to his heart, “you scared me,” 

“Hmm,” Kurt smiled, rounding the counter and taking in just how good Blaine looked from the front, he must have had a shower because his wet curls flopped over onto his forehead and he couldn’t be more breathtaking, “You look beautiful,” Blaine blushes at the sentiment and Kurt runs his hands down his husbands abs, trailing a finger into the waistband of his briefs. “What are you making?” 

“Pancakes,” Blaine chokes out, eyes closed. 

“Go put some pants on, you’re too distracting and we may have company.” he cups Blaine’s cheek and his eyes flutter open, “and I don’t want to share you with anyone.”

A shy smile spreads across Blaine’s face and he nods before he hurries off to the bedroom. Kurt grins after him and then he returns to the batter, willing to help Blaine out in pouring it onto the mini pancake stove but the elevator dings open and his attention is drawn. 

“Mr. Hummel,” Taylor says, walking in and not even batting an eye at Kurt’s half-naked form, now he’s feeling relieved he sent Blaine away when he did. 

“Taylor,” Kurt drops the batter and approaches him, “Any new development.” 

“Actually yes sir,” he hands Kurt the folder he had been holding, “We were pretty sure it was Hyde but it was so late last night we couldn’t get any police records.” 

Kurt opens the folder and sees a white sheet baring the Seattle PD logo at the top, on the bottom he sees two signatures, the head officers and Hyde’s. He doesn’t even have to read the rest. 

“That bastard posted bail,” Kurt says more to himself but Taylor confirms anyhow. 

“We think he may have had an accomplice, someone else whos been working with him on the inside, someone who posted his bail, which would explain why he hadn’t been fighting as much when they arrested him. He knew he was going to get out anyway.” 

Kurt runs a hand through his hair, “We need to up security, I mean if Hyde’s out he-” 

“Hyde’s out?” Blaine whispers from the doorway, startling both Kurt and Taylor. Kurt immediately switches to disaster mode, turning to Taylor and dismissing him quietly. The security guard retreats downstairs to his office and Kurt makes quick strides headed for Blaine. 

“He’s not going to hurt you, I won’t let him Blaine I swear-” Kurt starts. 

“I know,” he says, “I know Kurt.” 

Kurt steps back, “You’re okay?” 

“No,” Blaine laughs nervously, “But I know I’m safe with you. And I’m working on trusting that, but I’m still scared shitless.” Blaine steps in and wounds his arms around his husband's waist, Kurt happily accepts his hug squeezing him tightly. 

Blaine lays his head on Kurt’s chest, “Did he start the fire?” 

Kurt sighs, bringing his hand up and combing it through Blaine’s wet curls. “Yes,” 

“Shit,” Kurt can feel Blaine heavily exhale against his chest. Kurt runs his hand under Blaine’s t-shirt, rubbing circles on his bareback and they stay like that for a while. Just holding each other. Kurt mildly wonders when Blaine got so strong, but then he guessed he had always been strong in the first place but never really had the chance to show it. 

“Hey,” Kurt pulls Blaine’s face from his and holds it in his hands. “Let’s go out tonight, I’ll hire extra security for us, we haven’t had a proper date night since before the wedding and I want to take your mind off things.” 

Blaine smiles, his cheeks rising against Kurt’s hands and he nods, “That sounds nice,” 

“Then it’s settled,” Kurt leans in and lightly touches Blaine’s lips, running his hands through his curls. Blaine sighs into the kiss, putting his hands on either side of Kurt’s waist digging his nails slightly into his flesh and that’s what it takes for Kurt to pull away. 

“We should eat, you should eat.” he leans down and kisses Blaine’s forehead, “Come on,” he grabs his husband's hand and guides him to the kitchen. Blaine busies himself pouring the batter onto the stove while Kurt sets out the plates and silverware. 

Breakfast is good, peaceful after today's events. Both men bask in the glow of their honeymoon ending a little too soon, but Kurt makes a promise to take Blaine on a trip soon to New York and that seems to cheer Blaine up a little. 

“You ready for your first day back?” Kurt asks as he scoops up their dishes, depositing them in the sink. 

Blaine leans on the counter, pouting, head in his hands. “No, I wanna stay with you.” 

Kurt chuckles, “I wish you could stay,” he reaches for Blaine’s face and tucks away the little stray hairs. “I love you, baby,” Blaine blushes and Kurt plants a kiss on his nose, “I have to go.” 

Blaine groans and turns around to follow Kurt as he tugs on his jacket near the door, “Stay,” 

“Blaine,” Kurt says and there's a warning in his tone but when he turns he has a smile on his lips. Blaine wounds his hands around his waist and on instinct, Kurt pulls him close. 

“Oh Blaine, you will be the death of me,” he sighs and Blaine could hear it rumble in his chest. He squeezes his husband tighter and Blaine just wanted to stay in his arms for the entire day, like maybe if he stayed bad things wouldn't happen because bad things never happened when Kurt held him. 

And always as if Kurt could read his mind he drew back and kissed his forehead, “You’re going to be okay baby, I’ve amped up security both on transport and in your building, I do own it after all.” 

Blaine chuckled, remembering the argument they had when Kurt had first bought it, now he was actually glad his husband owned his work, it meant he was always around him. “I love you, thank you.”

Kurt leans back and captures Blaine’s lips in a quick kiss, “You don’t have to thank me for doing my job, protecting you, as your husband I’m now legally obligated too.” 

Blaine chuckles, “You’re also legally obligated to cheer me up when I’m sad, and I’ll be sad if you leave me,” he pouts. 

Kurt laughed, leaning down to peck him on the top of the head, “Yeah, that’s my cue to leave.” he taps the button on the elevator and it dings open, “Laters baby,” he coos before Blaine watches him disappear. 

Blaine wraps his arms around himself feeling a little more lonely now that he was left in this big penthouse all by himself. He glanced at his watch the time read 7:20, it was too early for him to head to work but he didn’t want to stay here by himself. He decided eventually to just head on out to work as when Kurt had left Sawyer had ventured upstairs and was now just standing by the elevator staring at him. 

He made his way to the bedroom looking to change quickly so Sawyer wasn’t waiting for too long. Blaine was picking between a red bowtie and a plaid green bowtie when his phone rang. He turned and headed towards the bedside table where his phone was plugged in, he smiled when he saw the caller ID. Mia, Kurt’s sister was calling, probably to talk his ear off about not calling her on the honeymoon and how they needed to schedule an immediate shopping date. 

“Hey Mia,” Blaine cooed, awaiting her over-hyper personality, which never came. Instead, it was a rough scratch of a voice, heavy and out of breath. 

“Hello Blaine, long time no speak I see,” Blaine could feel the sickly smile in his tone and his knees go weak. Blood rushed to his head his mind spinning,  _ oh God, oh no. _

It's Jack. Jack Hyde. 


End file.
